My Little Pony: The End Of Friendship
by gorkomorko88
Summary: Tras su humillante derrota frente a Starlight Glimmer, la reina Chrysalis vaga sola por los desiertos de Equestria, en dónde un unicornio misterioso se ofrece a ayudarla en su venganza contra las princesas de Equestria. Ahora Starlight deberá volver salvar a su Tierra y por ello emprenderá un viaje para buscar una importante aliada en su lucha contra la Reina y así detenerla.
1. La Oscuridad Prevalece

My Little Pony:

The End Of Friendship.

Capítulo 1

"La Oscuridad Prevalece"

Chrysalis estaba furiosa, por culpa de esa unicornio Starlight Glimmer lo había perdido todo, sus súbditos, su reino y una vez más su venganza contra Celestia se había ido al desastre, ahora se hallaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, entre un desierto que parecía no tener fin. Estaba débil no se había alimentado desde que escapó de su reino, hace más de 20 lunas y no encontraba una sola alma a la que robarle amor para alimentarse.

Para suerte de ella alcanzó a ver un diminuto ratón, usando su magia lo inmovilizó, se abalanzó sobre él y posteriormente abrió su boca para succionar hasta la última pizca de amor dentro del roedor. Sintió un tremendo alivio al alimentarse, en eso notó un líquido que emanaba de su ojo derecho, al pasarse el casco sobre él notó que era una lágrima. Nunca había llorado en su vida, ni siquiera tras la derrota en la batalla de Canterlot en la que muchos de sus changlings habían caído. Pero ahora por primera vez en su larga vida le había brotado una lágrima, una lágrima de rabia.

Estaba sola, el traidor de Thorax le había usurpado el trono y convertido a su ancestral especie en una abominación, había jurado vengarse de Starlight y sus amigas a cualquier precio pero ¿Cómo lograrlo?

\- ¿Qué haré? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez esta misma pregunta desde que escapó de la colmena.

No había recibido noticias de sus changlings que había enviado a Canterlot, el Imperio de Cristal y Ponyville, lo más probable es que ya los hubieran descubierto y obligados a elegir entre servir a Thorax o pasar el resto de sus vidas en un calabozo de Canterlot. La frustración la devoraba, sólo estaba ella y su inútil mente que había fallado ya en dos grandes ocasiones para dominar Equestria y si no podía dominar a los débiles ponys tal vez ni siquiera podría vengarse de la alumna de Twilight Sparkle. Al caer la noche la ex-reina de los changlings seguía en la misma situación, sin ningún plan para llevar a cabo su venganza.

\- ¿Qué haré?, ¿Qué haré?

\- Tal vez yo tenga la solución reina Chrysalis – Le respondió una voz detrás de ella.

\- ¡¿Quién se atreve a dirigirme la palabra!?

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero al igual que usted también busco vengarme de aquellos que osaron arrebatarle su trono. – Le respondió la voz misteriosa.

Chrysalis se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a su visita, era un pony apenas más grande que ella, vestía una capucha negra y sus cascos estaban recubiertos de planchas de acero llenos de pinchos afilados de metal y lo perturbador era que estaban manchados de lo que parecía ser sangre seca, sobre su lomo llevaba un pequeño baúl de color rojo y a juzgar por el cuerno que se asomaba por su frente era un unicornio.

\- Debes ser un tonto al venir a buscar mi ayuda, estoy hambrienta y tú serás un delicioso bocado.

\- Antes de que se atreva a usar su estúpida magia contra mí debe saber que no vengo con malas intenciones y descuide sé que ha estado hambrienta, así que le he traído la cena – Al terminar de decir esto usando su magia sacó de entre las rocas a una pony de color paja y melena roja, su cutie-mark era una rosa.

\- La encontré en Yeguadelfia me tomó por un mendigo y cuándo se me acercó logré dormirla con un hechizo, la he traído conmigo desde entonces, ahora señorita Bon-apetite.

Chrysalis no se resistió, una vez más se lanzó sobre la pony y abriendo sus fauces le extrajo todo el amor de su cuerpo.

\- Gracias extraño ya lo necesitaba, será una fiel esclava a partir de ahora que su corazón está vacío, ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme con mi venganza?

\- Reina Chrysalis – El pony extraño prosiguió a sentarse y usando más magia encendió una pequeña hoguera – Hace muchos siglos una princesa me traicionó, arrebatándome la vida que conocía y yo fui lo bastante tonto cómo para considerarla una amiga, por mucho tiempo he viajado a través de Equestria buscando los medios para vencerla pero ahora tengo lo que necesitaba, sin embargo necesito aliados para llevar a cabo esta tarea. Usted y otro amigo mío que está esperando serían unos aliados poderosos, seríamos imparables.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Usted está totalmente loco, los alicornios son los únicos que tienen el don de la inmortalidad y sólo las yeguas de las tres especies de ponys pueden convertirse en estas criaturas. Jamás, en todos mis siglos de vida he escuchado de un alicornio macho y no existe magia que pueda otorgar la inmortalidad.

\- Tiene en parte razón mi querida reina, no soy un alicornio pero si soy inmortal.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Respondió Chrysalis asombrada

\- Gracias a las aguas del Tártaro – Respondió el extraño mostrando una risa malvada

\- ¿Se atrevió a beber de las aguas del Tártaro?

\- Así es, viejas leyendas equestres decían que aquellos que bebían de esas aguas y eran dignos portadores recibían este don, los impuros morían entre dolores insoportables y presas de la locura. Recalco mi oferta Chrysalis, si usted me ayuda a vengarme de las princesas su reino, sus súbditos volverán a ser suyos. Desde luego la cabeza de Thorax adornará su trono y la estudiante de la princesa Twilight suplicará piedad ante usted. ¿Qué dice?

\- La oferta es muy tentadora pero debo rechazar tu petición, aun cuando me una a ti y a tu "amigo", jamás podríamos derrotar a las princesas, ellas tienen al dios del Caos Discord de su lado, además necesitamos un ejército para lograrlo y sin mis changlings no soy una amenaza. – Respondió Chrysalis con la cabeza baja

El pony misterioso se acercó y levantó su cabeza diciendo

\- Es por eso reina Chrysalis que nuestra primera parada será el reino Changling, recuperaremos su reino y cuándo sus súbditos vuelvan a su lado derrotaremos a nuestras enemigas y en cuánto a Discord yo me encargaré de él.

\- Está bien extraño, pero mi condición es sólo una:

Yo mato a Starlight Glimmer y a Twilight Sparkle.

\- Con la unicornio Starlight puede hacer lo que usted quiera pero necesitaré con vida a la princesa Twilight.

\- ¡Grrrr! ¿Para que querrías con vida a esa pony?

\- Tengo planes para ella al igual que mi amigo, así que ¿Está dispuesta a seguir adelante?

\- Acepto entonces, ¿Cómo te llamas? Necesito saber con quiénes me estoy asociando

\- Mi nombre lo sabrás pronto pero mientras tanto te presentaré nuestro aliado – Usando un hechizo de levitación puso el pequeño cofre rojo enfrente de ellos y acto seguido lo abrió, en frente tenía a una incrédula Chrysalis – Te presento a nuestro aliado;

¡EL PODEROSO REY SOMBRA!

El cofre tenía en su interior un cuerno de color rojo que parecía roto y que antaño había pertenecido a tan terrible monarca.

\- Eso es ¿el cuerno del Rey Sombra?

\- Claro que sí, es lo único que quedó de él tras su derrota frente a Twilight, pero sé cómo revivirlo. Sólo necesitamos hacer un sacrificio de un alma pura y poderosa.

\- ¿Sacrificarás a esa pequeña criatura para revivirlo?

\- Es la única alicornio bebé en Equestria y es muy poderosa.

Los ponys se vieron fijamente, una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus rostros y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el reino de los Changlings, tenían un plan que llevar a cabo.


	2. Planes de Verano

Capítulo 2

"Planes de verano"

Ponyville se encontraba experimentando un momento muy feliz para todos, dentro de unos pocos días se celebraría el festival del Sol de Verano y también sería el primer festival en el que Starlight estaría presente, Applejack trabajaba duro en Sweet Apple Acres recolectando manzanas junto a su familia y preparando el banquete que se llevaría a cabo en la fiesta, Pinkie Pie y Rarity junto a muchos de los ciudadanos colgaban serpentinas, globos y toda la decoración necesaria para el evento, Fluttershy ensayaba junto a sus amigos pájaros sus más hermosas melodías para recibir a las princesas, Rainbow Dash y los pegasos del pueblo se encargaban de mantener despejado el cielo y a su vez asegurándose de que todo fuese perfecto.

Mientras tanto en un castillo hecho de cristal sentada frente al fuego de su biblioteca se encontraba la princesa Twilight asesorando a una unicornio de crin morada y una delgada franja de verde agua sobre una nueva lección de amistad.

\- Starlight por favor dime ¿Qué harías en la situación planteada?

\- Bueno, pues he, yo diría que su problema es prácticamente bobo y debe aceptar las consecuencias, ¿Estuvo bien? – Respondió Starlight con una sonrisa de duda.

\- Starlight entonces si un amigo tuyo estuviese pasando por un momento muy duro en su vida ¿Lo dejarías a su suerte?

\- No, lo siento Twilight, pero he estado muy nerviosa.

\- Sigues pensando en la amenaza de Chrysalis ¿cierto?

\- Sí, tengo miedo que te lastime a ti, a Trixie o las otras, nunca me lo perdonaría.

\- Starlight han pasado más de 2 meses, nos salvaste la vida en la colmena y no sólo eso también salvaste a Equestria del control de los changlings es una deuda que jamás se podrá pagar. La princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna reforzaron mucho la seguridad para evitar que algo malo pase durante el festival, no debes preocuparte por nada.

\- Pero y ¿Trixie? Ella se fue a Las Pegasus a trabajar en El Resort Unicorn Palace, es muy vulnerable.

\- Starlight, recuerda que Discord fue con ella, además Celestia desplegó a cinco de sus mejores guardias en la ciudad para protegerla. También debes recordar que prometió venir a la celebración.

\- Gracias por tranquilizarme Twilight lo necesitaba, sólo desearía ser mejor alumna.

Twilight sabía que tenía una alumna muy buena en clases de magia pero debido a su turbio pasado el hacer amigos no era una acción fácil y de repente decidió enseñarle un artefacto que un día le serviría.

Llevándola a través de un pasaje secreto del castillo que estaba debajo del mapa mágico llegaron a un pequeño cuarto en dónde Starlight visualizó por primera vez el espejo mágico que conecta el mundo de Equestria con el mundo dónde vive Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿Este es el espejo que lleva al mundo de tu amiga Sunset Shimmer?

\- Así es, pero por ahora el portal está cerrado aunque puedo abrirlo cuándo se me plazca gracias al diario de Celestia, sólo debo ponerlo en la parte superior del espejo y el portal se abre, pero debido a mis deberes reales no he podido viajar a través de él. Sólo espero que un día tú y yo lo atravesemos para que la conozcas, ya que Sunset y tú tienen mucho en común.

Starlight sonrió a su mentora esperaría con ansias esa visita, al salir del cuarto se percataron de que el castillo estaba ya adornado (Sin duda Pinkie había usado su cañón de fiestas), y se dispusieron a ayudar en lo más que pudieran.

Ponyville estaba listo para celebrar este glorioso momento, el pueblo se veía bastante feliz, el hermoso canto de las aves de Fluttershy anunció que las princesas Celestia y Luna ya habían llegado, sólo faltaba Cadence, Shinning Armor, su hija Flurry Heart y el invitado de honor Thorax.

De repente un grito de terror sofocó los gritos de alegría y celebración, una pegaso de color gris y ojos bizcos volaba tan rápido cómo podía hasta el centro del pueblo estaba muy nerviosa.

\- ¡Derpy! ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Rainbow Dash

\- ¡Son ellos! – Dijo señalando al otro extremo del puente

Se podía escuchar una marcha de miles de cascos, todos llevaban el mismo ritmo y orden, un sonido de zumbidos se escuchaba profundamente, de repente cómo un manto de oscuridad un ejército de changlings apareció. Pero no eran las pacíficas criaturas que habían dejado en su reino al mando de Thorax, habían vuelto a su antigua forma de depredadores voraces.

\- ¡Thorax! Esto no es gracioso ¿Dónde estás amigo?- Preguntó Spike muy alarmado.

\- Thorax no puede responderte ahora pequeño dragón – Respondió la fría voz de Chrysalis

\- ¡Tú! – Exclamó Celestia

Los Ponys empezaron a huir despavoridos al ver a una de sus más terribles enemigas aparecer en su pequeño pueblo.

\- ¡Chrysalis! ¿Cómo es posible? Mis guardias debieron detenerte.

\- Celestia por favor tus "guardias" no tuvieron oportunidad alguna frente a mis fuerzas. Seré breve princesa, cómo verás mis súbditos prefirieron estar conmigo que con el inútil de Thorax, he tomado como rehenes a tu sobrina Cadence y a su inútil marido Shinning Armor, así que ríndete y no los lastimaré por el momento.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Dónde está Flurry Heart? – Twilight estaba nerviosa ya que miembros de su propia familia corrían grave peligro.

\- Pequeña Twilight, no te había visto, así que por que no empiezas por entregarme a tu pupila y haré que tu tortura sea leve al igual que la de tus amigas.

\- ¡No le hables así a nuestra amiga! – Respondió Applejack, acto seguido se lanzó contra Chrysalis y trató de propinarle una patada, sin embargo un rápido reflejo de los guardias de Chrysalis bloquearon a la pony terrestre.

\- Inténtalo de nuevo campesina y serás la primera a quién torturaré primero. – Respondió la reina con una maldad que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

\- No tengo ganas de pelear una batalla tan fácil cómo esta así que vuelvo a recalcar mi oferta princesas, entréguenme a Starlight Glimmer y ríndanse ante mí o sufran las consecuencias.

\- Mi hermana y yo jamás nos rendiremos ante ti – La princesa Luna se plantó frente a su hermana y amigos con una voz firme y atronadora - ¡Prefiero morir a verte gobernar nuestra nación!

\- Si ese es tu deseo yo te lo cumpliré princesa Luna.

Un rayo de luz verde salió del cuerno de Chrysalis en dirección al corazón de la princesa Luna, pero otro rayo de color verde-agua lo bloqueó, Starlight había rechazado el ataque y revelándose de entre la poca multitud que quedaba.

\- No dejaré que ataques a nadie en este pueblo Chrysalis, tú venganza es contra mí y nadie más.

\- ¡Starlight Glimmer! Al fin, la unicornio que me costó la victoria en la colmena, no tienes idea del tormento que te espera.

\- Déjalos en paz Chrysalis, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no lastimes a nadie.

\- Starlight, no lo hagas – Dijo Twilight mientras ella y sus amigas se ponían frente a Chrysalis – Mientras tengamos fuerza no dejaremos que nada te pase.

\- Twilight y sus amigas no están solas yo lucharé a su lado – Dijo Celestia.

\- Mi hermana siempre contará conmigo en las buenas o en las malas estaré con ella.

\- ¡Además la gran y Poderosa Trixie no dejará sola a su amiga! – Una nube de humo apareció y de ella una unicornio de color azul que llevaba un sombrero de mago y traía un enorme carruaje.

\- ¡Trixie! – Starlight corrió hacia su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo – Creí que llegarías más tarde.

\- Prometí llegar a tiempo amiga mía además me dieron un aventón.

De entre otra nube de humo una criatura extraña cuyo cuerpo estaba conformado por partes de diversas especies de criaturas se materializó frente a ellas.

\- ¿Llegamos tarde? ¿Dónde está la música y la comida? Ya ves Trixie te dije que no debíamos quedarnos en el bar del hotel.

\- ¡Esa fue tu idea Discord! Además recuerda que bebiste más de 30 botellas de sidra que yo tuve que pagar con mi sueldo.

\- Tenía sed que más podía hacer.

\- ¡Discord! – Le gritó una Twilight sumamente alterada.

\- Tranquila Twilight, luego te saludo.

\- ¡Oye Draconequs sin cerebro! No sé si lo has notado pero tenemos un serio problema aquí.

\- Sí, ajá, ya vi a la reina quesito, luego le pasas mis saludos.

\- ¿Uhm Discord podrías ayudarnos con un pequeño problema que tenemos aquí?

\- ¡Fluttershy! Me alegro verte, claro que las ayudaré, sólo chasquearé los dedos y esa reinita se irá tan le...

\- ¡NOOOO!

Una gigantesca lanza hecha de un cristal de color rojo que palpitaba cómo un corazón había atravesado el cuerpo de Discord.

El Dios del Caos había sido vencido.


	3. La Batalla de Ponyville

Capítulo 3

"La Batalla de Ponyville"

Discord sólo vio el cristal atravesando su cuerpo y volteó a ver a sus amigas, en especial a una Fluttershy destrozada, cerrando los ojos el Draconequs comenzó a tornarse de color gris, parecía fosilizarse. Cuándo se tornó totalmente gris se convirtió en una pila de cenizas que el viento esparció.

\- D..D..¿Discord? – Fluttershy miraba con lágrimas en los ojos al viento que esparcía las cenizas de su querido amigo sabiendo que nunca más volvería a verlo

\- Se ha ido – Celestia consternada no podía creer lo que sus ojos acaban de presenciar

\- Era menos poderoso de lo que pensaba ¡Jajaja! – Chrysalis se regodeaba en las risas de sus súbditos que estaban celebrando la muerte del Draconequs.

En ese momento un rayo de luz dorada impactó la cabeza de Chrysalis, dejándola aturdida. Después todos los ponys que quedaban en el centro de Ponyville se lanzarón contra los changlings y su reina. La Batalla de Ponyville había comenzado.

Celestia, Luna y los guardias reales que se habían reunido atacaron la línea frontal. Mientras el resto de ponys, pegasos y unicornios atacaban los flancos de los changlings, gracias al factor sorpresa lograron hacer retroceder a sus enemigos pero el éxito muy pronto se terminó. La rápida recuperación de Chrysalis del hechizo de Celestia tuvo un efecto en las habilidades de combate de los changlings quiénes comenzaron a presentar más resistencia ante la acometida hasta finalmente detenerla e iniciar una violenta carnicería.

Los ponys terrestres y pegasos incapaces de defenderse frente a la magia de los changlings comenzaron a caer, no sólo había hechizos de combate, también se peleaba con los cascos y algunas armas cómo espadas y lanzas que usaban la mayoría de los changlings, mientras que los miembros de la guardia real eran los únicas que llevaban armas, los otros peleaban desarmados.

En medio del caos los changlings comenzaron a tomar la forma de los ponys y atacaban a sus compañeros a traición, parecía estar todo perdido. El avance de Celestia y Luna se perdió tan rápido como se había obtenido, Celestia ordenó retroceder hasta el castillo de Twilight para poder continuar con la defensa, mientras ella y su hermana junto con la guardia real protegerían la retaguardia, todo el tiempo posible.

La orden de retirada se oyó en todo Ponyville y tanto combatientes cómo no combatientes se refugiaron en el castillo. Los ponys entraban en tropel al castillo.

\- ¡Rarity, Applejack! ¿Están bien? – Gritó Twilight al ver a sus amigas llenas de cortes y rasguños.

\- Sí gracias terroncito, le pedí a Big Mac que llevara a la abuela Smith y a Applebloom a Appleloosa lo más rápido que pudiera.

\- ¡Rayos! Mi melena está totalmente desordenada tardaré años en volver a ponerla en orden, pero fuera de todo eso estoy bien. Sólo espero Swetie Belle ya haya llegado, iré a buscarla luego las veo.

\- ¡Vamos Scootaloo, entra ya! – Rainbow llegó al castillo jalando por la cola a una pegaso de menor tamaño que se resistía a entrar en el castillo.

\- ¡Vamos Rainbow Dash! Déjame luchar contigo

\- Eso nunca pasará Scoots no te pondré en peligro, ahora escucha bien los que no pueden luchar irán a través de un túnel secreto hasta el castillo de las dos hermanas, ahí estarán a salvo, el túnel está en el sótano del castillo de Twilight.

\- Pero…Rainbow…Yo

\- ¡Ahora!

Twilight se acercó lentamente a su amiga, al escucharla gritar de esa manera sabía qué estaba preocupada.

\- Sabes que probablemente no saldremos de esta ¿Verdad Rainbow?

\- Es por eso que quiero que se vaya de aquí, no quiero ni pensar que es lo que le hará Chrysalis si llega a capturarla.

Rarity llegó tan rápido cómo se había ido con Sweetie Belle sobre su lomo.

\- Twilight ¿Has abierto el túnel?

\- Sí ya está abierto, he dado órdenes de que los heridos, ancianos y niños sean los primeros en salir, será mejor que lleves a Sweetie con Scootaloo para que las evacuen rápido, los guardias reales no podrán detener a los changlings mucho tiempo, cuándo eso pase atacarán el castillo y ya nadie podrá irse.

\- Gracias Twilight, será mejor que me apure, y creo que debes buscar a Starlight.

\- ¿Sabes qué pasó?

\- Por desgracia no. Pero está muy nerviosa, se encuentra en la entrada del castillo.

\- Iré para allá, Rainbow quiero que comiences a supervisar los preparativos para la defensa del castillo, la batalla de Ponyville terminará aquí.

Mientras la evacuación del castillo progresaba así cómo la preparación de la defensa final, la batalla fuera de los muros alcanzaba su clímax, las tropas de Luna y Celestia resistían heroicamente frente a las hordas casi inagotables de changlings, a pesar de las pérdidas sufridas, los guardias reales de Celestia y Luna luchaban con más valor que nunca.

\- ¡Ríndete ya Celestia y acepta tu derrota!

\- Mientras quede vida en mí Chrysalis nunca dejaré de luchar.

Usando la poca energía que le quedaba Celestia lanzó un rayo muy potente contra Chrysalis que ella misma interceptó usando un escudo mágico.

\- ¿En serio Celestia? ¿Te atreves a lanzarme un hechizo estando ya tan exhausta?

\- Eres más tonta de lo que creí Chrysalis, ¡Ahora hermana!

A espaldas de Chrysalis, la princesa Luna lanzaba un rayo mágico contra la reina, sin embargo antes de que éste le impactara, un muro de cristal oscuro apareció y el hechizó se disolvió.

No es posible, sólo hay una criatura que puede invocar estos cristales. – Celestia estaba consternada y muy asustada.

Una sombra se deslizó por el campo de batalla revelando a un unicornio de color oscuro, ojos verdes, un cuerno de color ojo y una boca llena de colmillos.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Princesas ¿No es así?

\- Les presento a uno de mis aliados – Respondió Chrysalis con una tétrica sonrisa – Aunque ya deben conocerlo ¿No?

\- Yo las recuerdo muy bien princesas, ahora quiero que me digan ¿dónde está ese pequeño dragón púrpura? Tengo un asunto pendiente con él, ya que su sobrina ya fue castigada – Respondió el Rey Sombra.


	4. Derrota Inminente

Capítulo 4

"Derrota Inminente"

Los sonidos de la resistencia de la guardia real frente a los changlings se escuchaban dentro del castillo, mientras todos los ponys buscaban refugio en él, Twilight estaba buscando a Starlight en la entrada dónde Rarity la había visto, entre más se acercaba a la entrada, la vista se volvía cada vez más horrible.

Muchos de los ponys que habían participado en la batalla estaban horriblemente heridos, mutilados, algunos estaban agonizando y amontonados en un pequeño rincón yacían los muertos, el piso estaba resbaloso y al verlo se dio cuenta de que era sangre.

¿Cómo era posible que uno de los más pintorescos pueblos de Equestria se convirtiera en un sangriento campo de batalla?

Acercándose a la entrada, pudo distinguir a algunos ponys amigos:

• Los Cake lloraban al entregarle sus bebés a uno de los ponys que estaba por salir a través del túnel, amaban Ponyville y este era su hogar, lo defenderían hasta el final.

• Lyra lloraba desconsolada ya que entre la pila de ponys muertos se encontraba su amiga Bon Bon.

• Derpy abrazaba a su hija Dinky, animándola a irse a través del túnel y prometiéndole alcanzarla una vez todo terminara.

• DJ-Pon 3 estaba subida a lo alto de un banco buscando sin dudas a su amiga Octavia.

Mientras Twilight veía estas horribles y tristes escenas sentía muchas ganas de estallar en llanto, pero su papel cómo princesa era muy importante en estos momentos, no podía permitir que los ponys la vieran así. Tras llegar a la entrada pudo ver a unos cuántos guardias reales que se aseguraban de que la evacuación fuese en orden y alcanzó a ver a Starlight entre la multitud.

Usando su tele transportación tomó a Starlight de su casco y posteriormente se reapareció en una torre.

\- ¡No Twilight! ¡Debo volver!

\- ¡Starlight cálmate! – Twilight sujetaba fuertemente a Starlight y a la vez usaba magia en el cuerno de su pupila para evitar que se volviera a ir.

\- No lo entiendes, debo ir con Chrysalis, si me entrego puedo salvarlos.

\- Starlight mira afuera – Le respondió Twilight señalando la ventana.

En cuánto Starlight volteó sintió una terrible punzada en su corazón:

Ponyville estaba destrozado, muchas de las casas estaban en llamas o destruidas, hileras enteras de cristales oscuros se cernían sobre el devastado pueblo, a la distancia la orgullosa alcaldía de Ponyville estaba siendo derribada por un enjambre de changlings y en una de las calles cercanas al castillo, la batalla entre Chrysalis y las princesas era cada vez más notable.

\- Si decides entregarte, toda esa destrucción y el sacrificio de los ponys muertos habrá sido en vano.

\- P…Pero Trixie sigue allá afuera, no ha entrado al castillo y muy pronto los changlings nos rodearán, no puedo permitir que la atrapen.

\- Starlight también tengo amigas afuera, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy tampoco han entrado, ni siquiera las he visto desde que comenzó el combate, mi hermano, mi sobrina, mi cuñada, son prisioneros de Chrysalis y mi mentora podría morir al seguir luchando. Además recuerda que Discord ha muerto. No eres la única que podría perder a alguien en esto.

\- Twilight…lamento todo esto – Starlight rompió a llorar – ¡Nunca quise que muriera nadie! ¡No debió haber pasado nada de esto!

De repente una explosión desvío su atención, Luna era llevada al parecer inconsciente por unos soldados muy heridos hacia el castillo, mientras las fuerzas changlings avanzaban en tropel.

\- ¡Cierren las puertas en cuánto entre la Princesa Luna!

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Nuestras amigas siguen ahí y Celestia también!

\- Créeme Starlight que tal vez me arrepienta de esta decisión, además tenemos que continuar evacuando a los otros.

Twilight usó de nuevo su hechizo de tele transportación para volver a la puerta que ya estaba cerrada y la estaban bloqueando con todos los objetos pesados que había dentro. Se alegró de comprobar que Fluttershy ya estaba dentro del castillo, pero tenía un ala totalmente dislocada, los pocos guardias que quedaban con vida estaban en torno a la Princesa Luna que yacía en el suelo desmayada y un cristal oscuro clavado en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué más sucedió? – Le preguntó a uno de los guardias reales.

\- No sólo nos enfrentamos a Chrysalis princesa Twilight, al parecer el Rey Sombra ha vuelto y lucha en el bando enemigo. La princesa Celestia fue capturada junto con su amiga Pinkie Pie y bueno… me temo que también capturaron a esa unicornio llamada Trixie.

\- ¡No! Debemos salvarla.

\- Starlight, no podemos hacer nada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eres una alicornio! ¡Tienes magia muy poderosa! ¡También eres un Elemento de la Armonía! ¡Haz algo maldición!

\- ¡Cállate! – Presa de la furia Twilight acababa de golpear a su estudiante con su casco.

\- ¡Starlight! Lo siento dejé que la ira me cegara

\- ¡Déjame! – Starlight se llevaba un casco hacia su rostro y se dio la vuelta – Ahora lo veo claramente, sólo te preocupas por tus intereses. No eres una princesa. No eres mi amiga. – Diciendo esto subió por las escaleras.

Twilight estaba atónita, nunca antes había hecho un acto semejante contra alguna de sus amigas y por primera vez le había pegado a una de ellas.

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! – Le gritaba Spike

\- ¿Qué sucede Spike?

\- ¡Están afuera, son miles y tienen a Celestia y Pinkie atadas a un cristal! ¡Y también está el Rey Sombra!

Twilight llamó a sus amigas y de inmediato se instalaron en el balcón del castillo, efectivamente el espectáculo era totalmente desmoralizante:

Una columna de cristal negro se alzaba en el poco espacio que separaba a los changlings del castillo, atadas con cadenas al cristal se encontraban Celestia y Pinkie Pie, no había rastro alguno de Trixie.

\- ¡Pinkie! ¿Estás bien amiga? – Gritó Rainbow Dash

Apenas consciente Pinkie levantó la vista hacia sus amigas, estaba muy herida, tenía múltiples cortadas por su rostro así como varios moretones en su cuerpo, a pesar de su situación sonrió a sus amigas para finalmente desmayarse. Celestia no estaba mejor se notaba que tenía heridas mucho peores a las de Pinkie Pie además ella no estaba consciente, atrás de ellas avanzaban, frescos cómo una rosa, sin señal alguna de heridas estaban Chrysalis y el rey Sombra ambos llevaban una bolsa y atrás de ellos sujetada por dos changlings vieron a Trixie, que apenas y podía sostenerse en pie ya que una de sus patas estaba rota.

\- ¡Escúchame bien princesa Twilight! – Le gritó Chrysalis – Han sufrido muchas bajas, tengo a tu maestra y a una de tus amigas, si te rindes en este momento juro que no lastimaré a ningún pony que esté dentro del castillo y tampoco a los prisioneros. Si te niegas, mataré a uno de ellos y la batalla se reanudará, sólo que esta vez no habrá cuartel para ninguno y una vez que las capturemos desearán no haber nacido, te daré cinco minutos, en caso de que decidas luchar te mostraré las consecuencias.

El Rey Sombra hizo crecer otro cristal en forma de estaca y puso la bolsa sobre ella.

\- ¡Esto lo que le pasará a tú alumna, Twilight Sparkle si decides seguir luchando!

Sombra retiró la bolsa de la estaca y reveló un horrible trofeo:

• Era la cabeza de cercenada de Thorax

Ahora era momento de demostrar su liderazgo ante una decisión que podría salvar vidas y condenar otras.

Luchar o rendirse, muerte o esclavitud, el momento más duro en la vida de esta joven Princesa había llegado.


	5. Asedio al castillo de la amistad

Capítulo 5

"Asedio al castillo de la amistad"

Ninguna opción era fiable, si entregaba Ponyville a Chrysalis estaría condenando a sus amigas a ser torturadas por sus enemigos y los ciudadanos serían sin lugar a duda esclavizados, pero si elegía continuar con la lucha, los que sobrevivieran a ella serían ejecutados.

\- ¿Qué sucede Twilight? – Le preguntó Spike

Afortunadamente Spike no había visto aún la cabeza empalada de Thorax en las afueras del castillo.

\- Na…Nada Spike escucha, quiero que también te vayas de aquí. Ve al túnel y ciérralo tras de ti.

\- ¡Jamás Twilight! ¡No las abandonaré! Por favor, quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes.

\- No lo puedo permitir Spike, el Rey Sombra claramente se acuerda de ti y me temo que tome represalias muy crueles en tú contra.

\- ¡No me importa Twilight! Lucharé hasta el final con ustedes.

\- Spikey Wickey – Rarity salió de entre la multitud – Por favor, vete, hazlo por mí.

\- Pe…Pe…Pero Rarity no puedo dejar que te pase nada.

\- Por favor, Spike vete de aquí y reúnete con Sweetie Belle afuera del túnel, cuídala por mí.

\- No puedo, no puedo, chicas, ustedes son mi familia. Jamás me perdonaría si les pasa algo malo.

\- Estaremos bien Spike – Le animó Rainbow Dash

\- Vamos compañero es lo mejor – Le dijo Applejack

\- ¿Están seguras de esto? – Spike estaba a punto de llorar al ver que sus amigas asentían simultáneamente.

Twilight abrazó a Spike y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sabía que tal vez no volvería a verlo. Antes de que Spike se fuera al sótano, Fluttershy caminando lentamente se acercó a él y lo detuvo.

\- Spike antes de que te vayas, quiero que me prometas algo

\- Lo que sea Fluttershy

\- Cuida bien de todos por favor.

\- Lo haré amiga.

Acto seguido Spike cerró la puerta del sótano y unos segundos después se oían fuertes sonidos provenientes del túnel, lo que indicaba que la salida había sido bloqueada.

Twilight se volteó hacia sus amigas y los pocos ponys que decidieron quedarse, con la frente en alto les habló.

\- Ponys de Ponyville, han hecho mucho por Equestria y las princesas. Han decidido quedarse aquí a enfrentar el destino que se nos tiene deparado, puedo salvarlos o llevarlos a su muerte, no es ya mi decisión seguir luchando, si quieren rendirse levanten sus cascos por favor.- Ninguno de los que estaban presentes levantó su casco en señal de aceptar la rendición. – Entonces seguiremos luchando, hasta el último aliento.

\- Y no lo harás sola.

Starlight volvía de uno de los salones ayudando a la princesa Luna a ponerse de pie.

\- Te seguiremos hasta el final princesa – A pesar de su herida, que sangraba mucho Luna estaba decidida a continuar.

\- ¡Twilight Sparkle! – Chrysalis volvía a gritar afuera del castillo. – Tú tiempo se terminó, ahora princesa, ¿Salvarás a tus súbditos o los condenaste a muerte?

Por unos momentos el castillo se mantuvo en silencio, pero en un parpadeo Twilight salió volando del castillo y usando su magia lanzó rayos explosivos contra los changlings, tras ella Rainbow Dash, Derpy y Bulk Biceps salieron para recuperar a Celestia, Pinkie y Trixie. Gracias a la rapidez de Rainbow y Derpy (El ser cartera tenía sus ventajas) salvaron a Celestia y Pinkie casi al instante. Bulk usando fuerza bruta logró llegar hasta Trixie. Los pequeños changlings no tenían oportunidad ante los músculos de Bulk, pero antes de poder salvarla, el Rey Sombra se interpuso entre el pegaso y la unicornio. Antes de que Bulk pudiera reaccionar Sombra lanzó un hechizo de parálisis contra él.

\- Vaya, vaya un pegaso con alas de potro, esto es patético.

Acto seguido se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y aplastó su cabeza contra el suelo hasta romper su cráneo.

\- Que buen intento de rescate – Interrumpió Chrysalis – Sin embargo me das pena, ¡Sparkle te di la oportunidad de salvar a tus amigos, y así me pagas matando a mis pequeños y liberando a mis prisioneras!, eso traerá consecuencias – Usando su magia, levitó a Trixie y la colocó al frente suyo - ¡Ahora Starlight Glimmer quiero que veas esto!

El aura de Chrysalis aumentó y comenzó a ejercer presión en el cuello de Trixie, ella sólo buscaba a Starlight con su mirada, en una de las ventanas pudo distinguirla, Trixie le dedicó una última sonrisa a su primer mejor amiga y cerró los ojos. Unos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose, Chrysalis canceló su hechizo y dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida de Trixie.

\- Van tres queda una ¡JAJAJA!

\- ¡Trixie! ¡Nooooo!

Un potente hechizo fue lanzado desde la ventana dónde se encontraba Starlight que golpeó a Chrysalis en pleno rostro y Sombra reaccionó lanzando un rayo explosivo contra la ventana volándola en mil pedazos.

\- ¡AGH! ¡Mi ojo, mi ojo! ¡Ataquen el castillo!

El enorme ejército de changlings se lanzó contra el castillo y la carnicería se reanudó. Usando enormes pedazos de cristal los changlings se las ingeniaron para construir un improvisado ariete el cual fue enviado contra la puerta. A través del hoyo en los muros del castillo, una gran cantidad de changlings comenzó a meterse en él, sólo para enfrentarse a los ponys apostados ahí para defender ese lugar.

\- ¡Rápido debemos detenerlos y sellar la brecha en el muro! ¿Rainbow averiguaste quién lanzó ese hechizo contra Chrysalis?

\- No es obvio Twilight, fue Starlight.

\- Sácala de ahí de inmediato – Rainbow asintió y salió volando hacia los pisos superiores.

\- Rarity ¿Cómo están Celestia y Pinkie?

\- Me temo que muy mal querida, sus heridas no fueron causadas por medios comunes, no soy experta pero me temo que se las causaron con magia oscura.

\- ¿No podrás curarlas con los libros de medicina que te presté?

\- Lo siento ningún hechizó funcionará.

El castillo temblaba cada vez que el ariete de cristal golpeaba la puerta, se escuchaban los sonidos del combate de la parte superior en el nivel bajo y Twilight debía mantenerse calmada para poder dirigir bien la defensa.

\- Rarity, trata de mantenerlas con vida, ¡Fluttershy! ¿Qué haces?

Por el pasillo Fluttershy se había embutido en una gruesa armadura de metal, con mucho esfuerzo llevaba una espada en la boca y se dirigía a la puerta.

\- No Twilight debo hacer esto, debo luchar.

\- Estás herida, además no sabes luchar.

\- ¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Por Discord!

En ese momento la puerta cedió un poco, varios changlings comenzaron a colarse por la ranura y se enfrentaron a los pocos guardias reales que estaban ahí. Uno de ellos se lanzó contra Fluttershy pero antes de llegar fue interceptado por otro de los pegasos.

Fluttershy estaba aterrada pero su determinación de vengar a Discord era más fuerte y se unió a la refriega sin que Twilight pudiera evitarlo.

¡Twilight te necesitamos aquí arriba! – Le gritó Applejack

Al tele transportarse pudo ver que el combate iba mejor de lo esperado ya que los ponys usaban los pedazos del castillo que estaban en el suelo cómo escudos contra la magia de los changlings y esta era inútil, sin tiempo que perder Twilight invocó un escudo de protección casi idéntico al que usa su hermano y logró detener la lucha.

\- ¡Rápido! Aseguren a los heridos y sellen las brechas, ¿dónde está Starlight?

\- ¡La encontré Twilight! – Respondió Rainbow Dash removiendo los escombros y sacándola de entre ellos.

\- ¡Oh cielos! – Usando su levitación Twilight sacó a su estudiante que estaba inconsciente y la colocó con cuidado sobre una mesa que estaba ahí.

\- Está muy mal debo llevarla con Rarity, tal vez pueda ayudarla.

\- Pero te necesitamos Twilight, no resistiremos un segundo ataque si cae tu escudo.

\- La única forma de que el escudo se disuelva sería que estuviera débil o muriera. Sólo así perderíamos esta defensa, de otra forma no hay forma de lograrlo.

Cargó a Starlight en su lomo y la llevó al piso inferior en dónde Rarity y unas cuántas yeguas se encargaban de los heridos. La "enfermería" en realidad era un cuarto del castillo que Twilight y sus amigas usaban para sus pijamadas, ahora alberga a varios ponys heridos, los que tenían heridas leves estaban de pie, los que tenían heridas graves y podrían salvarse estaban en las camas y sólo eran dos. Los que estaban agonizando o ya habían muerto los sacaban al pasillo.

Dejó a Starlight en su propia cama que estaba vacía y de inmediato una yegua se acercó a ella y comenzó a examinarla, Twilight tuvo suerte de que la enfermera Red Heart siguiera con ella a pesar de que tal vez sus momentos de vida estaban contados.

\- ¿La conoce princesa Twilight?

\- Es mi alumna enfermera, ¿Es grave su herida?

\- No es sólo la herida princesa, mire esto

La yegua le levantó un párpado a Starlight y lo que Twilight vio fue horripilante:

• El ojo de Starlight se estaba tornando de color oscuro.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? Nunca había sabido de algo como esto.

\- En mis años cómo enfermera princesa, tampoco he visto algo parecido.

\- Yo sí

Luna avanzaba con ayuda de Applejack y Rainbow, se notaba que estaba demasiado débil debido a la pérdida de sangre, a su vez había recibido más heridas durante esta batalla, no resistiría mucho tiempo sin mejor atención médica.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Luna? – Le preguntó Twilight

\- Los ojos de un pony son una ventana hacia su alma Twilight Sparkle y, me temo que tu alumna ha sido corrompida por magia oscura créeme, lo sé.

\- ¡Pero Sombra lanzó un hechizo explosivo no transfirió su poder a ella directo hacia ella!

\- No fue necesario, el hechizo de Sombra no tenía la intención de matarla, creo que lo hizo con otros motivos.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

\- Si la magia oscura corrompe su corazón ya no habrá nada que hacer.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso de su corazón?

\- Los ponys ordinarios, no pueden usar magia oscura sin tener que pagar el precio de ser sus esclavos. La oscuridad dentro de Starlight pronto la reanimará cómo una marioneta, al igual que al Rey Sombra, una vez que la oscuridad corrompe sus corazones serán sus esclavos para siempre.

\- ¿Hay una cura verdad?

\- La hay Twilight Sparkle pero sin los elementos de la armonía no habrá manera de purificarla cómo lo hizo conmigo. Si quieres salvarla hay que drenar la magia oscura dentro de ella y ponerla en otro huésped. Pero la única especie de pony capaz de realizar este hechizo debe ser un alicornio. Y la única que sabe hacer este hechizo sin corromperse es mi hermana, por desgracia sigue inconsciente y aun cuándo despierte dudo que pueda hacerlo, yo ya no tengo fuerzas y con Cadence cómo prisionera de Chrysalis no podemos contar con ella. Lo que significa que debes volver a elegir Twilight, salvar a Ponyville o salvar a tu alumna.


	6. La caída de Ponyville

Capítulo 6

"La caída de Ponyville"

\- ¡Agh! ¡Esto duele!

\- En vez de quedarte a burlarte del dolor de Starlight Glimmer debiste seguir con lo planeado que era tomar el castillo de una buena vez y ahora, gracias a tu orgullo has perdido un ojo.

\- ¿Y tú cuándo irás al frente con Sombra y conmigo?

\- Una vez caiga el escudo de Twilight Sparkle me encargaré de ella. ¡AH! Sombra veo que traes recuerdos.

El enorme unicornio negro entraba en la derruida alcaldía de Ponyville con una maléfica sonrisa en los labios, traía sobre su lomo el cadáver de Trixie.

\- Ya hiciste tu parte.

\- Aún no he terminado, debo atrapar a ese dragón.

\- Pronto amigo mío, pronto te vengarás ahora sólo nos queda esperar.

\- Yo voy a regresar – Dijo Chrysalis – Mis pequeños necesitan ver a su reina para que puedan seguir luchando bien.

\- Iré contigo, pronto el escudo de la princesa caerá y mi venganza contra Celestia empezará.

\- ¿No vendrás con nosotros Sombra a presenciar la derrota de Twilight?

\- Los alcanzaré después – dijo tras arrojar el cuerpo en el suelo – ahora si me disculpan, estoy hambriento.

Twilight estaba muy dolida, su decisión de seguir luchando había traído esto:

• Su estudiante corría riesgo de convertirse en una pony oscura

• Sus amigas estaban en mayor peligro que nunca

• Ponyville estaría condenado

\- Debe haber otra manera princesa Luna, debe de existir otro camino.

\- Lo siento, si quieres salvarla debes condenar a muchos y si eliges salvarlos condenarás a todos aquí a menos que alivies su dolor quitándole la vida.

\- Yo…Yo…Yo no puedo decidir sobre esto.

\- Hazlo Twilight – Le animó Fluttershy – Sálvala estaremos bien.

\- No lo entiendes, si hago el conjuro el escudo caerá y ya no quedan muchos defensores.

\- Entonces debemos buscar refuerzos – Sugirió Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿A quiénes? Nunca llegarán a tiempo.

\- Cariño tienes el espejo mágico que lleva al mundo de Sunset Shimmer, tal vez pueda venir a ayudarnos.

\- Rarity, no puedo ir al mundo de Sunset y decirle que venga a ayudarnos a librar una guerra que no es suya.

\- Es nuestra única esperanza caramelo, no importa cuánto luchemos, ni cuántos changlings caigan, Ponyville está perdido y si llamas a tú amiga el enemigo nunca se lo esperará.

\- No funcionará, si me voy no descansarán hasta encontrarme, podrían encontrar el espejo y usarlo para ir tras de mí o lo romperían y nunca podría volver.

\- Entonces alguien más debe entregar ese mensaje y yo soy buena entregando mensajes.

Todos voltearon y vieron Derpy saludando inofensivamente a su princesa y dando un paso al frente.

\- ¿Derpy estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

\- Le prometí a Dinky que la vería una vez que esto terminará y no voy a decepcionar a mi hija.

\- Eres una gran pegaso joven Derpy, una vez que la paz regrese a Equestria serás recompensada por tu valor y lealtad al reino.

\- De acuerdo, escuchen bien, debemos evacuar a todos a la biblioteca ya que cuando extraiga la magia oscura de Starlight mi escudo caerá. La defensa final será ahí. Derpy tu llevarás a Starlight contigo, no podemos permitir que Chrysalis la atrape, prométeme que la protegerás con tu vida.

\- ¡Sí princesa Twilight! Así lo haré.

\- Entonces debemos ir todos hacia la biblioteca.

El cuarto médico fue desalojado, los heridos graves fueron llevados a la biblioteca con sumo cuidado, los moribundos tuvierón que ser abandonados a su suerte al igual que a los muertos. Durante varios minutos Starlight comenzó a mostrar síntomas de qué la corrupción empezaba a tomar el control sobre ella, se notaba en su cuerno y su color de pelaje tornándose más oscuro.

\- ¡Luna! ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Esto es lo que me temía, su corazón comienza a sucumbir al poder de la magia maligna, ya no queda mucho tiempo.

\- Entonces haré el hechizo de una vez.

\- No puedes hacerlo aún Twilight – Fluttershy se acercaba a ella con su ala en un cabestrillo – No estamos listos para seguir resistiendo y Derpy acaba de perder las instrucciones para encontrar el espejo y usarlo.

\- Lo siento Fluttershy no queda tiempo, dile a todos que se preparen.

\- Antes de que comiences debo advertirte algo Twilight, cuándo extraigas la magia oscura dentro de Starlight, sentirás más dolor que nunca, podrás sentir el poder de esa magia fluyendo a través de tu cuerpo y ella tratará de corromperte, si la resistes por tres lunas la magia oscura se disolverá, pero sí en cambio sucumbes ante ella, te controlará y tus más bajos instintos se apoderarán de ti, si la corrupción llega a tu corazón no podremos revertirlo.

\- Correré ese y muchos otros riesgos con tal de protegerla, pero lamento haberles fallado chicas.

\- Cariño, nunca nos fallaste, siempre seremos tus amigas y jamás nos arrepentiremos de ello. – La consoló Rarity.

\- Son las mejores amigas que un pony pudo desear, Derpy quiero que en cuánto le haya drenado la magia a Starlight la lleves hacia el espejo y una vez lo atraviesen busquen a Sunset, díganle que necesitamos su ayuda.

\- No se preocupe princesa, no fallaré en mi misión.

\- Comencemos entonces.

Usando toda su concentración Twilight junto su cuerno al de Starlight y el efecto del hechizo fue casi instantáneo.

Starlight levitó en el aire y una nube negra salió por su boca y sus ojos, usando todas sus fuerzas Twilight logró extraerle toda la magia oscura y volvió a poner a Starlight en el suelo. Derpy sin perder tiempo la puso sobre su lomo y salió galopando hacia el salón de los tronos dónde estaba el mapa mágico.

\- ¿Listos?

\- No te preocupes Twilight estamos contigo. – Le dijo Rainbow

La nube de magia oscura comenzó a agitarse y antes de que Twilight completara el hechizo, se descargó sobre ella y al recibir este impacto su escudo se había esfumado.

El dolor era inimaginable, podía sentir a las oscuras energías entrar en su mente, susurrando, acechando, corrompiendo.

En las afueras del palacio, cómo una serpiente acechando a su moribunda presa, estaban los changlings, listos para el asalto final.

\- ¿A qué hora podremos atacar? – Preguntaba Chrysalis totalmente impaciente.

\- Paciencia linda, sólo debes tener un poco de paciencia.

Una luz se filtró por la puerta resquebrajada del castillo cegando a quiénes estaban afuera y al disiparse, el escudo había desaparecido.

\- Te dije que sólo necesitabas un poco de paciencia.

\- Por fin, vía libre.

\- No lo olvides Chrysalis, necesito a las princesas y a las amigas de Twilight con vida. El resto no son importantes, haz lo que quieras con ellos.

\- Creía que podría vengarme.

\- Hazlo, mata a Starlight Glimmer y a cualquiera que quede con vida, pero las princesas y las otras ponys las quiero vivas.

\- ¡He hecho exactamente cada parte de tu plan y no puedo disfrutar de la victoria!

\- No me entendiste ¿verdad? Te dije que sólo las quiero con vida, más no intactas.

Chrysalis veía a su aliado, con una tétrica sonrisa dibujada en su deforme rostro y ordenó lanzar el último ataque.

\- ¡Esto…Duele…Yo…No…Puedo! – Twilight se retorcía en el suelo gritando de dolor y agarrando su cabeza con las patas.

\- ¡Resiste terroncito sé que puedes lograrlo!

\- ¡Ahh! – Luna acababa de caer al suelo y se apretaba la herida.

\- ¡Princesa! – Rarity corrió a socorrerla – Déjeme revisar la herida.

Rarity quitó el vendaje que cubría la herida de Luna y reveló una horrible infección que estaba consumiendo su carne y secretando una sustancia verde.

\- ¡Enfermera Red Heart! – La pony enfermera llegó corriendo hasta la princesa y al ver el estado de la herida se quedó petrificada de la impresión.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Recuerdo que cuándo servía en los hospitales de Manehattan, escuché a uno de mis antiguos compañeros hablar sobre un hongo llamado "devorador de la plaga", el hongo entra a través de una herida abierta y si no es atendido de inmediato causa una muerte horrible y dolorosa, de seguro el cristal con el que la atacaron estaba infectado, afortunadamente el hongo sólo ha comido la piel y no ha llegado a lastimar los órganos, así que sólo hay que lavar con agua y usar un sencillo hechizo de sanación. Se recuperará.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta del castillo viniéndose abajo y el sonido de miles de zumbidos resonaron por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca.

\- ¡Cierren la puerta! ¡Aquí vienen!

Applejack usando sus poderosas patadas derrumbó varios de los estantes y con ellos creó una pequeña barricada.

\- ¿Estás segura de que se recuperará?

\- Claro pero esto tomará días. – Le respondió Red Heart.

De repente en la parte trasera de la puerta se empezaron a escuchar los golpes de los changlings con la intención de entrar y acabar con los últimos defensores.

\- Ra… ¿Rarity?

\- ¿Qué necesita princesa?

\- Rarity escúchame bien, no les advertí sobre esto pero, por favor no dejes que Twilight se distraiga.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si Twilight llega a distraerse de su lucha contra la corrupción ya sea haciendo hechizos o dejando que sus sentimientos se apoderen de ella, la magia oscura llegará a su corazón de forma instantánea.

\- De acurdo princesa Luna haremos todo lo que esté en nuestros cascos para evitarlo.

La puerta comenzaba a ceder, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los changlings entraran. Los heridos que ya no podían luchar fueron puestos en la retaguardia junto a Twilight, Celestia, Luna y Pinkie Pie. El resto se puso en torno a la puerta y preparados para luchar.

\- Recuerden que ahora no sólo luchamos por nuestro hogar, ni por nuestros amigos o nuestras vidas, lo hacemos por el bien de toda Equestria. – Les decía Rainbow Dash a los ponys que estaban sumamente asustados. – Luchen por las princesas, por los ponys a su lado, por los que han muerto, ¡Luchen por Equestria!

En ese momento la puerta cayó y con ella la batalla se reanudó. El reducido espacio no era suficiente para que los changlings aprovecharan la superioridad numérica a su favor, por lo que no era de extrañar que se quedaran estancados. Varios defensores cayeron en el combate, pero por cada pony muerto morían veinte changlings. Tras varios minutos se oyó un estampido tan fuerte que hizo temblar todo el castillo e incluso causó el desprendimiento de alguno cristales del techo y los changlings comenzaron a replegarse, los ponys estaban sumamente impresionados, sabían que no podían ganar esta batalla así que no tenía sentido que su enemigo se retirara. Pero pronto vieron el motivo por el que cesó su ataque.

Chrysalis venía acompañada del pony misterioso, se acercaban lentamente a la biblioteca a través de los changlings que reverenciaban a su reina.

\- Vaya, vaya, al parecer todo terminó para Ponyville.

\- Mientras queden fuerzas Ponyville no caerá. – le respondió Fluttershy para asombro de sus amigas.

\- Me sorprende que sigas viva pequeña cobarde, pero no estoy aquí por ti, sino por la unicornio Starlight Glimmer.

\- Si quieres a Starlight tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras.

\- Pequeñas ponys – les hablo el extraño – vean cuánta muerte y destrucción ha dejado esta batalla, mejor ríndanse. Creo que sus "princesas" valorarían más sus vidas ¿No lo creen?

\- Eso…no pasará

\- ¡Princesa Celestia!

Con mucho esfuerzo, Celestia volvía a ponerse de pie, y se plantaba en frente de sus pocos súbditos que quedaban vivos y seguían peleando a pesar de todo.

\- Cada vida que se perdió el día de hoy pude sentirla, su dolor, su miedo, su tristeza. No tienen la menor idea del dolor que llevo en mi interior. Cada pony de Equestria es cómo un hijo para mí y ahora me han quitado a muchos de mis hijos, ¡Jamás los perdonaré por estos crímenes!

Haciendo un uso mayor de sus poderes, Celestia lanzó fuego desde su cuerno y su cutie mark brillaba intensamente. Docenas de changlings fueron carbonizados y luego Celestia lanzó su ataque contra Chrysalis y el otro pony que seguían inmóviles frente a ella. Celestia cesó su ataque dejando una nube de humo, al disiparse Chrysalis y su aliado estaban intactos.

\- Veo que sigues dando aburridos discursos emocionales antes de atacar ¿No Celestia? – Se burló el unicornio.

\- ¡No! Sólo existe un unicornio que ha podido frenar este ataque.

\- No has progresado nada desde hace más de quinientos años ¿verdad? Me decepcionas.

\- ¿Princesa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es este pony?

\- No puede ser…Desapareciste hace siglos y has vuelto para esto. ¿Star Swirl?

El unicornio se quitó la capa revelando al antiguo hechicero más grande de Equestria ahora caído en la magia oscura.

El pasillo estaba muy oscuro y solitario, había algunos cadáveres de changlings y ponys en la zona pero eso no desalentaba a Derpy para continuar con su misión.

\- Vamos Derpy, tu puedes lograrlo, sólo debes llegar a la sala de los tronos, encontrar el mapa de la princesa Twilight, recordar la forma de abrir el pasaje secreto para ir al espejo y encontrar a Sunset Shimmer. No es tan difícil ¿o sí Starlight? – Le habló a la unicornio que estaba sobre su lomo inconsciente – ¡Oh! Es cierto, estás desmayada lo olvidé por completo, ¿Por qué hablo conmigo misma?

En ese momento se el castillo tembló, Derpy se sostuvo lo mejor que pudo y casi deja caer a Starlight. Varios cristales que parecían estalactitas se precipitaron, afortunadamente muy atrás de ella.

Unos segundos después sonidos de batalla resonaron por el lugar desde la biblioteca.

\- Sólo espero que puedan sobrevivir, trataré de no demorar.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Una pegaso bizca llevando sobre su lomo una unicornio herida, esto es muy conmovedor – susurró un voz profunda y aterradora.

Derpy se contrajo de terror, esa voz sólo podía pertenecer a un unicornio y era la del mismísimo Rey Sombra quién hizo su presencia ante la aterrorizada pegaso.

\- Pequeña ingenua, crees que podrás huir de este castillo sin que me entere.

\- ¿Cómo supiste mi ubicación?

\- Fui, soy y seré el gobernante del Imperio de Cristal tonta, conozco este material mejor que ningún otro pony. Pude verlos y escucharlos a través de los muros así que, se lo que planeas hacer. Y no puedo permitirlo – Usando su cuerno Sombra saca un cristal oscuro de uno de los muros y lo lanza contra Derpy, quién logra esquivarlo por poco.

\- Será mejor que mejore su puntería señor.

\- Tranquila yo me revisaría dos veces.

\- ¿Qué? – Derpy se miró el costado y pudo ver un fino hilo de sangre que emanaba de una diminuta cortada.

\- Eso no me detendrá Sombra.

\- Te equivocas, el cristal estaba impregnado con veneno y hará efecto pronto.

\- Entonces debe saber que no puedo detenerme ¿Verdad? – Le contesto Derpy

\- ¿Qué harás pequeña? Yo tengo magia y puedo controlar el castillo a placer no podrás escapar.

En ese momento un pedazo de cristal cayó sobre la cabeza de Sombra dejándolo aturdido y dando una oportunidad única de escape a Derpy. Cruzó una gigantesca puerta de vitrales dorados y pudo ver los seis tronos, en medio de ellos estaba el mapa. No había tiempo que perder debía encontrar el pasaje secreto, pero había un problema:

• Había vuelto a perder las instrucciones

Pero parece que la suerte estaba de parte de Derpy quién puso su casco sobre el mapa llorando de amargura y este le reveló el pasaje de manera inmediata.

Derpy no podía creerlo, sólo debía baja por las escaleras y llegaría al espejo. Pero su vista comenzó a nublarse, sentía un dolor sobrenatural recorriendo su flanco, extendiéndose por su cuerpo, el veneno de Sombra ya comenzaba a hacer efecto.

\- No…puedo…fallarle…a la…princesa, ella confía en mí – pensaba Derpy.

Olvidándose del veneno, corrió escaleras abajo llegando al espejo mágico, dejó a Starlight en el suelo y buscó el diario de Celestia. No fue difícil, afortunadamente Twilight no tenía muchos libros ahí rápidamente tomó el diario y lo puso en la parte superior del espejo abriendo el portal.

El dolor se intensificaba y anegaba sus ojos en lágrimas, debilitándola.

\- No voy a morir aquí – pensaba mientras acomodaba a Starlight en su lomo – encontraré a esa tal Sunset Sehimmer y volveré a casa.

Y sin decir más cargó a Starlight y entró al portal.

El castillo había estado en silencio, no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido. Todo estaba en paz, la biblioteca también lo estaba pero era un escenario desalentador.

La biblioteca estaba totalmente destruida y en ella se veían muchos cadáveres de ponys, unos cuántos que quedaban vivos estaban sujetados por changlings, Celestia estaba llena de heridas y yacía sobre un estante destrozado, apenas podía respirar. Rainbow Dash estaba inconsciente con una herida sangrante sobre su cabeza, Applejack estaba sobre uno de los pilares destrozados, estaba consciente pero sujetada fuertemente por la reina Chrysalis, Rarity yacía de pie pero tenía la mirada perdida, parecía estar hipnotizada y Fluttershy lloraba de dolor, su ala ahora estaba rota con el hueso de fuera, mostrando una terrible herida. De pie y con solo manchas de sangre sobre su pelaje estaba Star Swirl. Sus ojos dorados se habían vuelto rojos cómo la sangre que de inmediato volvieron a su tono original.

\- Eres…un…monstruo – Le dijo una voz sumamente débil que venía de la parte trasera.

Siguió el débil sonido y pudo ver a la joven princesa Twilight en el suelo al lado de la princesa Luna quien se había vuelto a desmayar.

\- Vaya, vaya princesa Twilight, es un placer conocerla.

\- Siempre…veneré…su...nombre…soñaba…con ser cómo usted, seguir sus pasos y ahora traicionó a Equestria.

\- No, Equestria me traicionó, Celestia me traicionó, pero creo que ese es el menor de sus problemas princesa. Por lo que puedo ver extrajo la magia oscura de Starlight Glimmer y la puso en su cuerpo, que noble sacrificio.

\- ¡Vasta Star Swirl! – Lo interrumpió Chrysalis acercándose a Twilight, usando su magia la levitó y la acercó a su rostro reflejando una furia terrible – Bien pequeña sólo dime ¿Dónde está Starlight?

\- Nunca te lo diré.

\- Cómo quieras, pero veremos si alguna de tus otras antiguas amigas lo sabe.

Los ojos de Twilight comenzaron a tornarse de color verde y su iris comenzaba a verse cómo el de una serpiente.

\- Ya comienza, princesa. Ponyville ha caído y ahora no queda nadie que pueda derrotar a esta alianza. Adelante Chrysalis, ya sabes quiénes deben ser capturados.

Twilight sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, sólo pudo ver a los changlings cómo capturaban a sus amigas y mataban a los heridos a sangre fría. Ponyville había caído.


	7. Al otro lado del espejo

Capítulo 7

"Al otro lado del espejo"

Sunset Shimmer no había tenido exactamente el mejor día de escuela ya que el semestre se había puesto muy difícil, dentro de poco ella y sus amigas de Canterlot High terminarían sus estudios e irían a estudiar a la universidad, o por lo menos algunas lo tenían en mente. Al término del día, Sunset estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada abriendo su diario que usaba para contactar a su amiga Twilight, mientras pasaba las hojas leía sus antiguos apuntes que tomó cuando era la protegida de Celestia.

\- Cuántos buenos recuerdos, desearía no haber cometido los errores que me costaron mis estudios y mi vida en Equestria.

\- ¿Todo bien caramelo?

Sunset se dio la vuelta, pudo ver a Applejack y al resto de sus amigas paradas justo detrás de ella.

\- Lo siento chicas, he estado un poco pensativa.

\- Pues ¿Que sucede?, tiene que ser un buen motivo para no haber entregado el reporte de Historia al profesor Cranky. Eres la mejor de la escuela, incluso mejor que yo. – Le dijo la Twilight humana.

\- Gracias Twilight pero, ya no me siento más cómoda en este mundo.

\- ¿Qué? Por favor Sunset, tu misma nos dijiste que abandonaste Equestria por que no era tu hogar. Además no puedo creer que lo digas cuándo sólo queda año y medio de escuela antes de ir a la universidad. – Le respondió Rainbow

\- Además un pajarito me contó que la universidad de Tenesse te ofreció una beca para estudiar con ellos. – Agregó Fluttershy.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Pinkie acababa de saltar sobre Fluttershy y gritaba de alegría – ¿Sunset tiene una beca? ¡Esto amerita una fiesta! Yo traigo los globos, el pastel, las bebidas y el confeti.

\- Lo de la beca es cierto, pero la rechacé.

\- Pero querida, ¿Cómo pudiste rechazar tan estupenda oportunidad para estudiar en una de las mejores universidades del país?

\- Chicas agradezco su comprensión y todo su apoyo, pero este mundo ya me dio mucho, desde que volvimos del campamento Everfree y he tenido de nuevo el placer de volver a usar magia, he añorado mucho la tierra de dónde vengo y he tenido muchas ganas de volver.

\- ¿Te refieres a dejarnos dulzura?

\- No, no quise decir eso Applejack, es que no he podido hablar con la princesa Twilight en un tiempo y me gustaría poder volver a hablar con ella.

\- Todas extrañamos a la princesa cariño pero sabes que sus deberes reales son primero.

\- Lo sé, es por eso que yo quiero ir a visitarla. Más no dejarlas chicas, no podría hacerlo. – Y les dio un gran abrazo.

Sunset sabía muy en el fondo que muy pronto sus amigas se separarían y entonces ella emprendería el viaje a Equestria de nuevo.

\- Bueno antes de que alguna de nosotras llore ¿Qué les parece ir al parque de diversiones en el muelle?

\- ¡Excelente idea Twilight! Sólo dejemos nuestras mochilas en casa de Pinkie e iremos para allá.

En ese momento el portal de la estatua comenzaba a brillar y significaba que alguien o algo proveniente de Equestria estaba cruzando al mundo humano.

\- ¡Wiiii! ¡Alguien viene a visitarnos! – exclamó Pinkie

La luz era demasiado intensa cómo para verla directamente, por lo que las chicas tuvieron que taparse los ojos. Sunset pudo ver una silueta salir del portal.

\- ¿Princesa Twilight eres tú?

La luz se extinguió y las chicas pudieron ver quién era su visita.

Dos chicas adolescentes una de ellas desmayada estaba siendo sostenida por la otra chica de piel gris y cabello amarillo. Esta última tenía un corte en una pierna de dónde le salía sangre, alzó la vista y apenas estaba consciente.

\- Sunset…Sunset Shimmer

Y sin decir más cayó inconsciente.


	8. Corrupción oscura

Capítulo 8

"Corrupción oscura"

En uno de los calabozos del castillo de Canterlot, Rarity estaba con Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, desde que llegaron el día anterior los changlings las habían arrojado en una de las celdas y se habían llevado a Applejack y Twilight. La caída de Ponyville se había escuchado en toda Equestria y con las cuatro princesas cómo prisioneras no había nada que se pudiera hacer para detener a los changlings.

Pueblo tras pueblo, ciudad tras ciudad, todas fueron cayendo ante Chrysalis y sus changlings. Aquellas que lograban resistir a Chrysalis eran atacadas por el Rey Sombra y Star Swirl quiénes las arrasaban por completo usando sus poderosos hechizos y en menos de un día toda Equestria había sido tomada.

En uno de los salones del palacio, Applejack estaba encadenada a uno de los muros y frente a ella había una gran cantidad de cuchillos, mazos y botellas llenas de líquidos extraños. Cerca de ella estaba Twilight de igual forma encadenada pero sólo de sus patas traseras.

\- Dé…Déjame liberarte Applejack.

\- No Twilight, si haces algún hechizo liberarás la magia oscura dentro de ti.

\- Pe…pero Applejack te torturarán.

\- No importa terroncito, jamás diré una palabra de lo que me pregunten y no quiero que uses ni el más leve hechizo para salvarme ¿Me oíste?

\- No puedo

\- ¿Me oíste?

\- Está bien

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y de ella entró Star Swirl seguido de tres changlings.

\- Espero que hayan disfrutado su estadía señoritas.

\- ¡Cierra la boca serpiente rastrera!

\- Señorita Applejack debe cuidar su lenguaje o podría lamentarlo. Pero vayamos al punto princesa Twilight, ha resistido con éxito la corrupción de la magia oscura por casi dos lunas sin embargo su éxito se terminará hoy.

\- ¿Cómo…puede estar tan seguro de eso? – Le preguntó Twilight alzando su cabeza casi anegada en lágrimas por el dolor de su lucha contra la magia oscura – No voy a ceder en esta lucha y una vez me cure de la magia oscura, lamentarás haber vuelto a Equestria.

\- Bueno eso lo veremos – Star Swirl se acercaba a Applejack y usando su magia tomaba un enorme cuchillo de la mesa que estaba frente a ella – Sólo lo preguntaré una vez Applejack, ¿Dónde están los sobrevivientes de Ponyville?

\- ¡Púdrete anciano! – Le gritó Applejack.

\- Te había dicho que cuidaras tu lenguaje o lo lamentarías, ahora vas a lamentarlo.

Star Swirl levantó el cuchillo sobre Applejack quién sólo tenía ojos para el afilado objeto que se elevaba sobre su cabeza y con un rápido movimiento de su cuerno hizo un profundo corte en la cara de la pony terrestre.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Por favor! No le hagas daño. – Twilight forcejeaba con sus cadenas en un inútil intento de zafarse sin usar su magia.

\- Yo se lo advertí princesa, ahora puedes salvarla o dejarme torturarla hasta su muerte.

\- ¡No! ¡Twilight! – Applejack sangraba profundamente del corte recibido que se extendía desde su frente hasta su mejilla – No importa lo que me pase no le hagas caso.

\- Señorita – Una enorme cantidad de cuchillos se elevaron y se colocaron frente a ella. – Guarde silencio o tendré que reanudar.

\- ¿Cómo puedo salvarla?

\- Simple princesa – Star Swirl se acercó a Twilight - ¡Mátame!

\- ¡No Twilight! Es una trampa, no lo hagas.

\- Señorita Applejack dije silencio – diciendo esto lanzó uno de los cuchillos contra su pata derecha.

\- ¡Déjala en paz!

\- Hasta que usted me asesine yo seguiré haciendo esto con cada una de sus amigas y si es necesario tendré que matarlas.

\- No me pediría que lo matara si no tuviera un buen motivo ¿Verdad?

\- Así es princesa, ahora que me he vengado de Celestia golpeándola donde más le duele que es la muerte de sus súbditos, estoy satisfecho y listo para dejar este mundo, es cierto que soy inmortal gracias a las aguas del Tártaro, sin embargo no estoy a salvo de morir a manos de otro ser. Por lo tanto si usted me mata salvará a sus amigas de mí. Pero le diré algo más, la magia oscura de Sombra dentro de usted no sólo la corromperá, una vez sea liberada la hará totalmente leal a mi causa y me temo que no habrá poder o magia capaz de liberarla, ahora voy a retomar mi actividad.

Antes de que Twilight pudiese hacer algo, Star Swirl le había dado la espalda y empezaba a hacer cortes e incisiones en Applejack quién gritaba de dolor pero se negaba a pedir misericordia.

Por siete interminables minutos el unicornio torturó a la pony terrestre, después se apartó y Twilight pudo ver el daño causado. Applejack estaba casi desmayada y se podían ver surcos de lágrimas por su rostro además de que tenía heridas de gravedad, muchos cortes que había recibido fueron en su rostro y sus patas estaban desolladas dejando un charco de sangre (sería un milagro que volviese a caminar), su torso presentaba varias puñaladas dadas en lugares específicos para causar dolor y agonía mas no la muerte.

\- ¡Applejack! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Twilight le gritaba su amiga quién no daba señales de oírla - ¡Por favor respóndeme!

\- No podrá responderte, si quieres que siga con vida ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Un hechizo letal en mi contra y uno de curación salvarán a tu amiga.

\- No…lo hagas – Applejack estaba reaccionando

\- Nunca pedimos su opinión señorita Applejack tendré que castigarla otra vez.

Apenas lo terminaba de decir cuándo hizo levitar uno de los martillos y golpeó una de sus piernas. Applejack gritó de dolor cómo nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida y recibió otro golpe en su pierna izquierda rompiendo su hueso, el dolor era insoportable pero Applejack se negaba a pedirle misericordia a Star Swirl, mientras Twilight era obligada a presenciar este horrible acto, incapaz de hacer algo por ayudar a su amiga sin sucumbir ante la corrupción.

\- Ahora para asegurarme que no vuelvas a meterte en dónde no te llaman – Star Swirl tomó otro de los mazos y le dio otro golpe a Applejack en su cabeza noqueándola.

\- ¡Te dije que las dejarás en paz! – Twilight trataba de alcanzarlo pero era inútil.

\- Esperaba que el hacerle esto a su amiga la haría reaccionar e intentar detenerme, pero ahora veo todo lo contrario, así que creo que debo ayudarla.

Star Swirl lanzó un hechizo en el cuerno de Twilight y al igual que Rarity, Twilight puso sus ojos en color blanco. Su cabeza le dolía, podía sentir y escuchar una presencia en la habitación que no fuera Star Swirl o los changlings,

Una sombra que se movía en torno a Applejack y a sus carceleros, con ojos verdes cómo los de Sombra el extraño ser se acercó a Twilight mostrando una terrible sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- No debes temerme, soy parte de ti Twilight

\- ¿Qué? – La joven alicornio estaba atónita pero había una muestra de miedo y confusión en su voz.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Estamos en tu mente pequeña, dado al hechizo de ese unicornio estás en una especie de trance al igual que tu amiga, la única forma de despertar sería con la intervención de magia oscura o que el levantara el encantamiento.

\- ¡No! Esto es una treta, lo hizo para que sucumba ante la magia oscura, pero no voy a hacerlo sólo debo permanecer dos lunas más con ella y todo se terminará.

\- Twilight no soy tu enemigo, soy tu aliado en esta lucha.

\- ¡Mientes! Yo nunca tendría un pensamiento cómo tú dentro de mi cuerpo o mi mente.

\- Lo siento Twilight, pero ¿Recuerdas esto? – Lanzó, un rayo y reveló uno de los recuerdos de Twilight, cuándo visitó el Imperio de Cristal por primera vez en su vida.

\- ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

La sombra se acercó hasta situarse a su lado y cómo si fuera una anécdota feliz le dijo.

\- Este fue el momento en que nací

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es, cuándo empleaste tu magia oscura por primera vez para salvar el Corazón de Cristal no eras una alicornio y por ello sin saber sobre las consecuencias de usar esta magia alojaste oscuridad en tu corazón. Así nací yo, soy tu lado oscuro Twilight.

Twilight estaba consternada, desde antes de convertirse en princesa ya tenía magia oscura en su corazón y lo único que impidió que su lado oscuro se manifestara fue el ascenso a su coronación.

\- Siempre estuve ahí Twilight, esperando el momento para corromperte y así volverte una unicornio todopoderosa pero en cuanto te convertiste en alicornio me debilité casi hasta desaparecer de ti, pero logré aferrarme a una parte de tu alma. Ahora puedo ayudarte a salvar a tus amigas y vengarnos de Star Swirl.

\- Nunca vas a controlarme ¡¿Me oíste?! – Twilight encaró a su lado oscuro y se puso en guardia.

\- Entonces me veo obligado a mostrarte lo que pasará si no me aceptas.

Haciendo uso de otro hechizo distorsionó la realidad una vez más y Twilight pudo ver un escenario de pesadilla.

\- Te presento la Equestria dentro de cien lunas – respondió la sombra a su lado sonriendo maléficamente.

Todo lo que alguna vez fueron tierras rebosantes de vida eran páramos inertes, miles de ponys se juntaban junto al castillo de Canterlot con la esperanza de recibir agua y alimentos, la colmena de los changlings se había formado en lo que alguna vez fue Ponyville y dentro del castillo el Rey Sombra estaba en el trono de Celestia mientras que Chrysalis ocupaba el de Luna, ambos se erguían cómo los reyes de Equestria gobernándola con crueldad y casco de acero.

Más abajo en los calabozos de Canterlot, Twilight pudo verse a ella y a las princesas junto a sus amigas que estaban encadenadas a los muros y sus energías eran drenadas por varios changlings recién nacidos.

\- ¿Esto es Equestria?

\- Me temo decir que sí, al negarte a matar a Star Swirl, se volvió loco al creer que nunca podría morir así qué devastó la tierra y liberó a todas las criaturas del Tártaro dando inicio a una guerra que se ha cobrado miles de vidas y ha dejado tu hogar de esta forma. Pero tú puedes evitarlo Twilight.

\- Yo…sólo quiero salvar a mis amigas y mi familia.

\- Acéptame y los salvarás, pero me temo que sabes los riesgos que conlleva tomar esa decisión.

\- No tengo opción, te aceptaré solo para salvar a los que quiero.

\- Sólo te diré una cosa, tú serás la que controlara sus acciones yo sólo te daré el poder.

Y diciendo esto envolvió a Twilight cómo un manto.

Mientras tanto, Star Swirl esperaba frente a una Twilight que seguía con una mirada perdida y totalmente en blanco, la miraba con desdén y sin importarle nada más en lo absoluto.

\- Señor, si no es mucha molestia ¿Qué le hizo a la prisionera? – preguntaba uno de los changlings.

\- La encerré en su propia mente, debe decidir si aceptará a la magia oscura o no, si decide no aceptarla nunca podrá salir de ella.

\- Entonces le hizo lo mismo que a la otra unicornio.

\- No, a ella le extraje su alma, y sólo mi muerte la regresará a la normalidad.

\- ¡Que así sea! - le respondió un grito atronador.

Twilight se incorporaba, su mirada era fría y de sus ojos sólo podía verse su iris verde, su cuerno se había vuelto curvo y afilado, su melena s había tornado de color oscuro y de su boca se podían apreciar filosos colmillos.

\- Vaya, vaya. Veo que decidiste tomar mi consejo.

\- ¡Te equivocas Star Swirl! – Le respondió Twilight – Yo controlo mis acciones y por ello a la magia oscura que estoy usando.

\- Ya veo jovencita, entonces debo obligarte a que uses esa magia para matarme y entonces mi plan pasará a la siguiente fase.

Sin decir más Star Swirl atacó con su magia y Twilight sólo bloqueó el hechizo, sintió un dolor terrible cerca de su corazón, pero eso no impidió a la princesa lanzar rayos púrpuras contra él, Star Swirl era un gran hechicero que podría haber derrotado sin problema alguno a Twilight cuándo era una unicornio, sin embargo ahora se enfrentaba a un alicornio sumamente poderoso y que estaba usando magia negra. La batalla se extendió por más de una hora en dónde ambos ponys se lanzaban continuamente hechizos mortales pero ninguno tenía la fuerza para derrotar al otro. Finalmente Twilight lanzó un golpe mortal contra Star Swirl quién apenas pudo bloquearlo.

\- Excelente – Star Swirl se agarró su costado que tenía un enorme corte – Parece que no saldré vivo de esta.

Twilight no contestaba se hallaba totalmente quieta con su mirada fija en su enemigo, la cual reflejaba una terrible ira y a su vez sus labios mostraban una sonrisa maligna.

\- ¿Lista para terminar con mi vida? – Star Swirl se levantaba con suma dificultad pero comenzó a cargar su cuerno con magia oscura.

\- Si tu deseo es morir, yo lo haré con mucho gusto.

Ambos ponys cargaron contra sí y al momento del contacto se produjo una fuerte sacudida que levantó una densa nube de humo.

\- ¿Jefe? ¿Jefe está bien? – Preguntaba uno de los changlings tratando de disipa el humo.

Se oyó el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, uno de los changlings usó su magia y disipó el polvo.

Con el cuerno partido en dos y completamente muerto se hallaba Star Swirl, tenía una herida circular en el cuello dónde emanaba grandes cantidades de sangre. Parada frente al cadáver estaba Twilight pero ahora era totalmente estática una vez más con su mirada totalmente en blanco.

\- No…Twilight…Por favor no – Applejack estaba recuperando la conciencia sólo para ver tan terrible escena.

De repente los ojos de Twilight se tornaron de color negro desprendiendo un aura de color púrpura y comenzó a reírse maliciosamente mientras los changlings huían despavoridos de la habitación.


	9. Testimonios y refuerzos

Capítulo 9

"Testimonios y refuerzos"

En un hospital de la ciudad, una joven de piel rosa claro y pelo morado se encontraba desmayada, llevaba días inconsciente.

Desde que llego a través del portal mágico que se encuentra en Canterlot High se encontraba en terribles condiciones y fue llevada de inmediato al hospital de la ciudad por un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que se encontraba en la zona.

\- Mmm, ¿dónde estoy?

\- ¡Wiiii! Ya despertó, esto amerita un pastel.

\- ¿Pinkie? ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡Conoce mi nombre! ¡Sunset, conoce mi nombre!

\- Tranquila Pinkie, déjala respirar, ¿quién eres?

\- ¡Ah! Mi cabeza, siento que me dieron un golpe con una roca, me llamo Starlight y tú eres… ¡AHH!

\- Tranquila, tranquila – le decía Sunset sujetando sus brazos tratando de calmarla – Me llamo Sunset Shimmer, soy una humana y ellas son mis amigas…

\- ¿Twilight? Eres tú – Respondió Starlight interrumpiendo a Sunset.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Le preguntó Twilight un tanto alarmada y curiosa a la vez.

De repente una chica de pelo amarillo y piel gris entró en la habitación llevando una caja de muffins en el brazo.

\- ¡Starlight ya despertaste, aposté una docena de muffins de chocolate a que seguías viva! – Y diciendo esto le dio un gran abrazo.

\- ¿¡Derpy!? – Respondió Starlight totalmente sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno…

\- Cuándo salieron del portal, estabas desmayada y Derpy te estaba sosteniendo, ella estaba envenenada pero afortunadamente lograron suministrar el antídoto a tiempo. Tú estabas en coma, pero despertaste y eso es bueno.

\- Dijiste ¿coma? Entonces ¿cuánto tiempo estuve así?

\- Estuviste inconsciente por dos semanas.

\- ¿Dos semanas? Entonces, todo debe ser horrible ahora.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Starlight? ¿Sucedió algo malo en Equestria? – Le preguntó Sunset

\- Discord… Thorax… Trixie… Ya no están.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sunset Shimmer yo se los explicaré todo afuera, es que es muy doloroso para ella.

Diciendo esto las llevó afuera de la habitación de Starlight quién al cerrar la puerta comenzó a llorar.

Una vez en la habitación de Derpy, comenzó a relatarles los hechos ocurridos en Ponyville:

• El ataque de Chrysalis y el Rey Sombra

• La batalla por el pueblo

• La muerte de los amigos de Starlight

Sunset se quedó unos minutos sin habla y sólo se le ocurrió preguntar por una pony.

\- Pero Twilight está bien ¿verdad?

\- La verdad Sunset Shimmer es que yo dudo que esté totalmente bien.

Ahora estaba muy alarmada por las noticias que Derpy le había comunicado, debía ir a Equestria inmediatamente y claramente sólo pensaba en rescatar a Twilight y a su antigua maestra Celestia.

\- Derpy quiero que me lleves a Equestria

\- ¿Mmm? – Derpy acaba de llenarse la boca con muffins.

\- Ya me oíste, debo ir a Equestria inmediatamente.

\- Claro, de hecho la princesa Twilight me pidió que nos ayudaras. Así que sólo me termino los muffins y nos iremos de vuelta.

\- Iremos contigo Sunset.

Fluttershy y el resto de sus amigas habían dado un paso al frente dispuestas a ir con Sunset hasta el mismo fin del mundo.

\- No chicas, esta vez no. No puedo permitir que les pase nada, no será lindo ir allá.

\- Lo siento cariño pero la princesa Twilight también es nuestra amiga así que sin importar lo que pienses iremos contigo. – Le dijo seriamente Rarity.

\- Por favor amigas, no quiero que corran peligro por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría si llegara a ocurrirles algo.

\- Correremos esos riesgos dulzura.

\- Iré con ustedes.

Starlight entraba a la habitación de Derpy con sus ojos irritados de tanto llorar pero con una actitud decisiva y que inspiraba miedo y confianza.

\- Starlight ¡Agh! – Derpy acababa de atragantarse con un muffin que sólo logro expulsar gracias a una palmada de Rainbow en la espalda – ¡Ay! Gracias Rainbow Dash, pero tú no debes volver a Equestria por ahora, es peligroso para ti.

\- No Derpy, Chrysalis me quitó a tres amigos míos no puedo permitir que ahora me quite a mis otras amigas y a mi mentora.

\- ¿Segura que quieres ir?

\- Absolutamente.

\- Bueno mañana las darán de alta así que nos reuniremos frente a la estatua Wondercolt en la mañana.

\- Señoritas el tiempo de visitas ha terminado por favor les pido que salgan. – Les decía una de las enfermeras que traía las bandejas para la cena de Starlight y Derpy.

A la mañana siguiente los doctores les dieron autorización a las chicas de poder irse al comprobar que se habían recuperado, aunque estaban un poco preocupados por dejar ir a Starlight tan pronto. Derpy y Starlight al salir del hospital se encontraron con Sunset y el resto de sus amigas todas llevaban mochilas repletas de cosas que según ellas podrían usar en Equestria.

\- ¿Ya tan pronto?

\- Derpy debemos irnos tan pronto como sea posible, no podemos perder más tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces no vamos a desayunar?

\- Alguien dijo ¿desayuno? – Pinkie acababa de meterse entre Sunset y Derpy, acto seguido sacó una pequeña lonchera de entre su cabello y le ofreció muffins a Derpy así como muchos dulces.

\- Ahora que ya desayunaste debemos irnos.

\- Claro, extrañaré estas cosas que tengo – dijo mientras se veía las manos.

\- ¿Los dedos? – Le preguntó Fluttershy

\- Sip, no sabes lo difícil que es agarrar las cosas con solo los cascos.

\- No perdamos más tiempo es hora de irnos. Ya hay un taxi esperando.

Sin protestar abordaron el vehículo y se pusieron en marcha hacia la escuela. Tras arribar se pusieron en torno a la estatua y se miraron unas a otras, reflejaban preocupación pero estaban decididas a continuar pasará lo que pasará.

\- ¿Seguras de que quieren continuar con esto?

\- Claro que sí, necesito patear algunos traseros

\- Yo quiero salvar a Twilight y a todos los animalitos que haya en tu tierra.

\- ¡Pinkie-promesa de que salvaremos Equestria!

\- Haré todo lo que este de mi parte para salvar tu mundo Sunset.

\- Salvaremos a nuestra amiga o dejo de llamarme Applejack.

\- Haré todo lo necesario para salvar a nuestra amiga siempre y cuando no me ensucie demasiado.

\- Entonces andando.

Sin decir más las chicas entraron al portal en dirección hacia Equestria. Al aterrizar en la sala estaban un poco mareadas pero felices de haber llegado a salvo.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Mis manos!

\- Rarity tranquila.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Tengo alas! Esto es veinte por ciento más genial.

\- ¡Oigan soy una pony común y corriente!

\- ¡Wii! Es muy divertido

\- ¿¡Qué!? Tengo alas y cuerno ¿qué es lo que soy?

\- Un alicornio, Twilight. – Derpy se ponía en medio de todas tratando de calmarlas y explicando las razas las que pertenecían.

\- Chicas creo que nos estaban esperando. – Les decía Starlight

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Starlight? Sólo Twilight y sus amigas conocen el pasaje secreto.

\- Bien dicho Derpy.

Saliendo de entre las sombras y escoltada por varios changlings estaba Twilight quien las miraba con ira y satisfacción, portaba una armadura negra hecha de cristal oscuro, traía sobre su cabeza la corona de Celestia y sus ojos de color negro e iris roja desprendían un aura de color morado.

\- Veo que lograste reunirlas, eso es excelente Derpy bien hecho.

\- Twilight ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienen tus ojos?

\- Sunset, Sunset, veo que has sido más amigable que nunca, era lo que más me esperaba de ti.

\- Twilight, soy Starlight por favor reacciona.

\- ¡Tú me causaste esto! ¡Por salvarte! ¡Me convertí en lo que siempre evité ser! ¡Jamás debí tomarte bajo mi tutela!

\- Twilight por favor querida, somos tus amigas de Canterlot High. – Le decía Rarity tratando de calmarla

\- ¡Ja! Ya no las necesito más tontas, tengo ahora más de lo que necesito y muy pronto sumaré su mundo a mi reino.

\- ¿Qué?

Sunset estaba atónita, la princesa que alguna vez le enseñó el valor de la magia de la amistad ahora era una pony cruel y llena de maldad.

\- Así qué les diré algo, entréguense a mis aliados, júrennos lealtad y serán recompensadas, peleen y sufrirán el mismo destino que los sobrevivientes de Ponyville.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Derpy saltaba enfrente con una clara preocupación en su mirada.

\- Cierto, mientras ustedes estaban en el mundo de Sunset yo tomé el control de los asuntos aquí, claro que Sombra y Chrysalis no estaban muy de acuerdo con el cambio de la administración así que tuve que darles un escarmiento. Posteriormente decidí hacerles una visita a los sobrevivientes de Ponyville y al creer que no había peligro se acercaron a mí. Sólo les diré que ninguno escapó.

\- ¡Mi hija! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! – Derpy se había lanzado hacia Twilight y sólo la detuvo la magia de Sunset.

\- ¿Hablas de Dinky? No te preocupes Derpy, está en el castillo junto a los pocos que quedaron con vida. Ríndete y te la entregaré.

\- Ya basta de palabrerías nos prometiste una batalla de verdad Sparkle.

De entre las Sombras surgió Rey Sombra y detrás de él la Reina Chrysalis, ambos presentaban cicatrices profundas evidenciando el escarmiento al que Twilight los sometió. También podía verse que ambos tenían puesto lo que parecía unos collares con púas, idénticas a las de los perros.

\- Creo que tendré que volverte a enseñar modales ¿No Sombra? – Twilight cargó su cuerno con magia y la descargó sobre el collar de Sombra el cual comenzó a ejercer presión sobre su cuello y haciendo que los pinchos se hundieran sacando sangre de su cuello.

\- ¡Ya basta Twilight! lo necesitamos ¿Recuerdas?

Al oír estas palabras Twilight soltó a Sombra quién se desplomó al suelo pero tratando de recuperarse.

\- De acuerdo si lo que quieren es pelear, adelante sólo quiero a Sunset Shimmer viva, al resto háganles lo que quieran.


	10. Los Elementos de la Armonía

Capítulo 10

"Los Elementos de la Armonía"

Chrysalis deseosa de venganza lanzó rayos contra Starlight quién los bloqueó con un escudo, mientras que el resto de las chicas se enfrentaban a la poderosa magia del Rey Sombra. Sunset con los ojos bañados en lágrimas sólo pudo ver a Twilight quién se reía de esta trágica escena.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Twilight?

\- Sunset, Sunset, ¿No lo ves? La magia que ahora llevo en mi interior me ha abierto la mente, puedo verlo todo con claridad.

\- Te equivocas, yo misma estuve en la misma situación que tú, estuviste ahí y me ayudaste, es el momento de que yo te ayude amiga.

Sunset lanzó un hechizo hacia el cuerno de Twilight quién lo bloqueó con la palma de su casco. Riéndose Twilight desplegó sus alas, que ahora se parecían a las de un dragón y elevándose en el aire comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder hasta formar una esfera enorme que despedía un aura de color negro.

\- ¡Ahora siente el poder de la oscuridad Sunset Shimmer! – Gritó Twilight al tiempo que lanzaba el hechizo sobre Sunset quién apenas logró esquivarlo.

Starlight seguía luchando contra Chrysalis quién lanzaba hechizos mortales a diestro y siniestro.

\- ¡Starlight! No podremos aguantar más tiempo, las chicas no saben usar sus habilidades debemos irnos. – Le gritó Derpy al momento en que ella esquivaba un ataque del Rey Sombra.

\- Está bien.

Usando un hechizo básico de tele transporte Starlight logró salir y llevarse a sus amigas con ella hacia el único lugar que se le ocurrió.

\- ¡El Bosque Everfree! ¿¡Estás loca!?

\- Lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

\- Es mejor este lugar que cualquier otro. – Respondió una voz desde los árboles.

\- ¿Quién es? – Habló una muy asustada Fluttershy.

Una cebra salió de entre los árboles llevaba lo que parecía pintura de camuflaje.

\- ¡Zecora! – gritó Derpy

\- Derpy Hooves me alegro de verte y al parecer vienes con la personificación humana de nuestras amigas convertidas en ponys.

\- ¿Cómo lo supo? – Le preguntó Applejack tratando de limpiarse la sangre de una cortada que tenía en la frente.

\- Sólo les diré que tengo un secreto y medios para saber hasta lo más oculto.

\- Zecora, soy Starlight Glimmer, necesito que nos ocultes por un tiempo, mis amigas necesitan descansar.

\- De acuerdo, pero pónganse este ungüento antes, ya que ante el enemigo seremos invisibles.

Zecora les dio un frasco que contenía el ungüento de un color verde pasto y Sunset usando su magia se los untó a sus amigas el cuál al tener contacto con su piel ejercía un brillo de color esmeralda. Al terminar Zecora las llevó por el bosque hasta su árbol el cual también estaba recubierto con el ungüento y había varias máscaras adornado los árboles cercanos.

\- ¿Para qué las máscaras Zecora? – Le preguntó Derpy.

\- En mi tierra natal, estas máscaras nos ocultaban de los peligros que moraban libremente en la naturaleza y ahora me han ayudado a evitar a mi vieja amiga Twilight.

\- Disculpa, pero ¿sabes algo sobre los sobrevivientes de Ponyville? – le preguntó Derpy

\- Derpy, me temo que sí, hace unas semanas vi que las ruinas del antiguo castillo de Celestia y Luna estaban concurridas de ponys la mayoría estaban heridos o eran potros y por varios días visitaba las ruinas atendiendo a los heridos o suministrando comida con la esperanza de que alguien viniera alguien para llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Hace unas pocas lunas cuándo regresaba a casa escuché una gran cantidad de pasos en dirección hacia el castillo de las dos hermanas y pude ver a la distancia a Twilight Sparkle al frente de un gran ejército de changlings, me asusté y temía que la hubieran capturado hasta ver que ella daba las órdenes. Llegó al puente y se plantó frente a los sobrevivientes, les decía que todo había terminado, que era seguro volver a Ponyville y fue cuándo todo se convirtió en una masacre. Los changlings atacaron a esos pobres inocentes matándolos sin piedad, no pude hacer nada. Al final sólo quedaron doce ponys con vida, al resto los asesinaron y colgaron los cadáveres en las paredes de las ruinas a modo de trofeo.

\- ¿Y mi hija? – Derpy estaba devastada con el relato pero podía verse que aún tenía esperanza.

\- Está viva junto con otros cuatro potrillos.

\- Tranquila Derpy, pronto la rescataremos – La tranquilizó Sunset – Ahora debemos saber cómo derrotar a Twilight.

\- La respuesta joven unicornio, se encuentra cerca del castillo de las dos hermanas, en una pequeña cueva en dónde se encuentra un árbol de cristal.

\- ¿Los Elementos de la Armonía?

\- Sí, es la única forma de derrotarla, pero no creo que la limpie de la maldad que se ha apoderado de ella.

\- ¡Tiene que hacerlo! Con ellos curaron a Luna de la maldición de Nightmare Moon.

\- Starlight Glimmer, durante el tiempo en que Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon no mató a ningún pony y por ello el lado más puro de su corazón sobrevivió y permitió que la magia de los Elementos de la Armonía la depuraran de la magia oscura. Pero Twilight ha cometido un crimen imperdonable y es el haber cometido homicidio, la parte más pura de su ser ya no existe.

\- Entonces ¿Los Elementos no la curarán?

\- No me entendiste Starlight, el usar los Elementos de la Armonía contra Twilight o Chrysalis no las salvarán, destruirán la oscuridad de sus corazones y a ellas por igual.

\- ¡No! Debe de haber otro medio, - Interrumpió Sunset - ¡Siempre hay otra manera!

\- Las hay pequeña, pero todas terminarán con el mismo resultado. Lo único positivo con usar los Elementos es que el alma de Twilight podrá reposar en paz una vez se haya curado.

\- ¡Oh no! – Rainbow acababa de desplomarse sobre un tronco totalmente en shock

Todas habían estado escuchando la conversación y cuándo Zecora les explicó la solución para evitar más atrocidades por parte de Twilight y Chrysalis, claramente sus esperanzas de salvar a su amiga se desplomaron. El cabello de Pinkie se volvió lacio, Fluttershy comenzó a llorar de manera silenciosa, Rarity acababa de desmayarse (en serio en esta ocasión), Twilight (humana) no podía creer que tendría que ayudar a matar a su personificación ecuestre y Applejack agachaba la cabeza sumiéndose en la tristeza.

Sunset y Starlight claramente eran las más afectadas ya que apreciaban muchísimo a Twilight y el hecho de tener que matarla no era la opción que esperaban escuchar por lo que se alejaron y se sentaron sobre una roca viendo hacia el bosque.

\- Señorita Zecora, usted dijo que asesinar es un crimen imperdonable y ahora ¿ellas deben cometerlo para salvar a Equestria?

\- No, joven Derpy, los Elementos sólo destruirán la magia oscura dentro Twilight, su corazón no podrá soportar un proceso cómo ese y menos si no queda pureza dentro de él.

\- Iré a buscar los Elementos, ¿dónde está la cueva?

\- Llegando a las ruinas del castillo, verás un desfiladero, baja por él y llegando al fondo un camino encontrarás que al Árbol de la Armonía te llevará.

Sin decir más Derpy tomó una alforja, remontó el vuelo y se dirigió al castillo de las dos hermanas, mientras Zecora preparaba té, curaba las heridas de sus huéspedes y les enseñaba a usar sus alas y magia.

Derpy no regresó hasta al anochecer, cuando volvió tenía una parte de la melena chamuscada y una flecha clavada en una de sus patas, afortunadamente llevaba los Elementos de la Armonía con ella.

\- ¡Derpy! ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Twilight acercándose a ella y levitándola con su magia.

\- ¡Rápido ponla sobre la cama!

Twilight la colocó suavemente y dejó que Zecora examinara cuidadosamente su herida y suministrara medicina. Pasaron varias horas y finalmente Zecora logró dejar a Derpy como nueva y les explicó que Twilight (oscura) había sembrado trampas en la cueva para evitar que alguien robara los Elementos, después abrió su alforja, sacó seis hermosas joyas de diferente color y forma y se las entregó a Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Las chicas vieron sus joyas con fascinación, ahora tenían el poder para derrotar a Twilight (malvada) y salvar el mundo de Sunset Shimmer pero en lo que respecta a ella no estaba feliz sino más bien triste.

\- Muy bien señoritas es hora de ir a por Twilight para terminar con esto de una vez y para siempre.

\- ¡No! Debemos rescatar a los sobrevivientes, también a las princesas y a cualquiera que esté en los calabozos.

\- Derpy tiene razón. – Starlight acababa de unirse a la conversación – Debemos salvar a los prisioneros de Twilight antes de que decida hacerles algo en venganza por haber huido del castillo.

\- Muy bien amigas mías, entonces yo las ayudaré la magia de las cebras es algo que Twilight no conoce, así que si debemos luchar contra ella en esta misión, acompañarlas es mi decisión.

\- Sunset ¿nos acompañarás? – le preguntó Applejack.

Sunset no contestó, ni dio señales de haberla oído, seguía sentada, cabizbaja sin importarle nada en lo absoluto.

\- De acuerdo Sunset entonces nos vamos a Canterlot, espero que cuando regresemos ya te hayas recuperado. – Le dijo Rarity.

Al salir del árbol, se alinearon en un círculo y se prepararon para partir hacia la capital de Equestria.

\- Es obvio que no podremos ir por la entrada principal ¿Alguna sugerencia? – dijo Twilight

\- Sí, hay otro camino – aportó Zecora – Hay unos túneles que conectan la montaña con el castillo, así que los usaremos para llegar a los calabozos y sacar a los prisioneros sin que se den cuenta. Debemos transportarnos hacia la montaña Este para encontrar la entrada.

\- Muy bien, tenemos un plan. Chicas deben llevar los Elementos de la Armonía con ustedes en todo momento ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí Derpy los llevaremos con nosotras.

\- Entonces en marcha, solo espero que mi hija y los demás estén bien.

Starlight, Twilight y Rarity hicieron el hechizo y en compañía del resto se transportaron hacia Canterlot para liberar a los prisioneros de un cruel destino.


	11. El Rescate

Capítulo 11

"El Rescate"

La aparición, definitivamente no era el hechizo favorito de Twilight quién terminó con algunos pelos de la melena chamuscados pero fuera de todo eso no le había causado un gran problema al igual que a las demás, quiénes iban apareciéndose en el valle.

\- ¡Ah! Mi cabello está desalineado

\- ¡Shh!

\- Lo siento

\- Si nos descubren, nos uniremos a nuestras amigas en prisión, debemos ser más cautelosas.

\- De acuerdo, ¿ahora por dónde Zecora?

\- Sígame.

Zecora se dirigió a una roca que tenía una forma y un ángulo muy extraño. Comenzó a tocar la roca con su casco hasta que al parecer dio con una especie palanca que reveló una entrada hacia un túnel muy oscuro y del cual salieron varios murciélagos.

\- ¡Excelente! Una aventura al estilo de Daring Doo.

\- Frena tu entusiasmo joven Rainbow Dash, estos túneles son muy antiguos y por ende son peligrosos.

\- En eso Zecora tiene razón y creo que tendremos suerte si no están vigilados – Starlight sacó un mapa de su alforja y comenzó analizarlo – Bueno debemos cruzar toda la montaña y si seguimos el sendero marcado, llegaremos a un muro que conecta con una de las paredes del calabozo.

\- Bueno podemos hacer luz con nuestra magia ¿no? Así no tendremos que caminar a oscuras todo el trayecto.

\- No Twilight Sparkle, debemos mantenernos en incógnito, yo las guiaré. Pero debemos tener mucho cuidado, hay cosas aún peores que unos changlings en las profundidades de Canterlot.

Sin decir más Zecora entró primero en el túnel y el resto la siguió.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, apenas se podía ver a un par de metros de distancia pero Zecora al parecer sabía lo que hacía y adónde iba. Por un momento todo se mantuvo en orden y en silencio pero cuándo llevaban una hora caminando misteriosas voces comenzaron a inundar el ambiente. Eran chillonas y agudas, además se escuchaban zumbidos lo que indicaba que era cierto, había changlings patrullando los túneles. Fluttershy estaba aterrorizada, ya que la oscuridad no era su fuerte y menos estar rodeada de monstruos, afortunadamente Rainbow y Applejack trataban de animarla.

Pero no pasó a mayores, ningún guardia se enteró de su presencia y finalmente habían llegado a la pared que conectaba con el calabozo.

\- Aquí es ¡lo logramos!

\- Muy bien, déjame revisar Pinkie Pie. – Le dijo Zecora y cómo con la puerta, comenzó a tocar el muro hasta finalmente detenerse.

\- Aquí, esta parte se conecta con una celda, parece que lo lograremos amigas mías.

\- De acuerdo, haré un hechizo sobre la pared para poder pasar sin necesidad de derribarlo y así sacaremos a los rehenes.

Starlight aplico el hechizo usando su cuerno y logró que una parte del muro desapareciera.

\- Muy bien, disponemos de treinta minutos, después el muro volverá a cerrarse y no podré realizar este hechizo de nuevo.

\- Entonces no perdamos tiempo- dijo Derpy y entró como bala a través del muro. Se escuchó un terrible golpe seguido de un eco que se extendió por los túneles y pareció que no terminaba.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – gritó Derpy haciendo más ruido.

\- ¡Shhhh! – Rainbow acababa de entrar y le tapó la boca a Derpy quién se había golpeado contra los barrotes de la celda.

\- Rápido debemos sacarlos de aquí antes que los guardias nos descubran.

Sin tiempo que perder las chicas entraron a la celda y Twilight abrió la puerta con un hechizo, sin perder tiempo tanto ella como Rarity empezaron a buscar a los rehenes en las celdas vecinas, pero estaban vacías.

\- ¡Dinky! ¿Dónde estás hija? – Gritaba Derpy

\- ¡Qué te calles o nos van a descubrir!

\- ¿Mami? ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡Dinky! – Derpy se abalanzó contra una celda pequeña en dónde se encontraba Dinky en compañía de cuatro potrillos, dos eran bebés.

\- Gracias a Celestia que no te ha pasado nada.

Derpy estaba derramando muchas lágrimas de felicidad sólo de estar hablando con su hija. Sin tiempo que perder Twilight usó un hechizo para forzar la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Al entrar a la celda lograron ver que era horrible, los bebés (un pegaso y una unicornio) estaban dormidos sobre dos pequeñas yeguas que estaban desnutridas y podían apreciarse golpes de látigo sobre sus lomos.

Mientras Derpy cargaba a su hija quién también estaba golpeada y al resto de los potrillos fuera del calabozo, el resto siguió buscando rehenes en las celdas, de una de ellas sacaron al señor y a la señora Cake, estaban muy débiles y solo preguntaban por sus hijos. Una celda continua tenía a Daisy quién estaba desmayada, Vinyl estaba sujeta de Octavia quién parecía dormida, pero cuándo Fluttershy se acercó comprobó que había muerto. Con mucho esfuerzo convenció a Vinyl de dejar el cadáver de su mejor amiga e irse con ellas, en otra de las jaulas estaba Lyra severamente deprimida y con marcas de haber sido torturada, en la misma celda se encontraba Filthy Rich abrazando a su hija Diamond Tiara y más al fondo estaba Cheerilee con una pata rota. Era un ambiente sumamente desagradable, pero nada detenía a las chicas quiénes sacaron a todos los civiles de sus celdas, al parecer eran los únicos prisioneros y con ayuda de la tele transportación de Rarity y Starlight los sacaron de la cueva.

\- Ahora debemos buscar a las princesas.

\- Seguiré investigando – Dijo Applejack internándose en el calabozo.

No llevaba más que unos segundos cuando vio una puerta que emitía un brillo de color dorado y por ende supuso que esa era la celda de las princesas.

\- Twilight, Zecora creo que es por aquí.

\- Muy bien, la abriré – Zecora usó sus habilidades mágicas para poder abrirla hasta que se lograrlo.

\- Vaya, buen trabajo Zecora– Twilight comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta pero Zecora le bloqueó el paso.

\- ¡Cuidado Twilight Sparkle! Si esa puerta atraviesas en un profundo sueño te sumirás. Un hechizo para dormir han puesto en su interior así que voy a pedirles a todas que me esperen aquí.

Sin decir más empezó a recitar un hechizo en su idioma natal, al terminar entró en la celda y se perdió en la oscuridad. Por varios minutos no se oía nada hasta que escucharon el sonido de las pisadas de Zecora y con ella estaban las versiones equestres de las chicas, tenían los ojos en blanco y parecían estar en un trance, además de que todas tenían heridas, la Applejack equestre estaba llena de cortes, golpes y algunas puñaladas, debido a su estado Zecora la tenía que llevar sobre su lomo y a las demás las guiaba con una cadena.

\- ¿Qué les pasó? O mejor dicho ¿Qué nos pasó?

\- Me temo que la maldad de Twilight se está superando, su ansia de poder la ha llevado a robar el alma de sus amigas para que así no puedan ponerse en su contra, la única forma de liberarlas de este encantamiento es eliminándola a ella.

\- No, Zecora – Rainbow bajaba volando hacia ella y sujetaba a Fluttershy – No mataremos a Twilight, de seguro las princesas tendrán una mejor alternativa.

\- Las pondremos a salvo Zecora, mientras ve por las princesas. – Dijo Pinkie mientras tiraba de la cadena conduciendo a las otras a la salida.

Zecora volvió a introducirse en el túnel y reapareció llevando a rastras a la princesa Cadence, estaba golpeada, con varios cortes en las alas y su cuerpo, lo más desgarrador era que la habían marcado con un metal ardiente en su cara lo que parecía un corazón.

Twilight no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima ya que le recordaba a su antigua decana de la Escuela Crystal.

Sin perder tiempo, la levitó una vez que Zecora la hubiera sacado y la llevó afuera en dónde una pequeña multitud esperaba el regreso de Starlight para llevar otro grupo a salvo. La depositó con cuidado sobre el césped en dónde Fluttershy (humana) trataba de curar las heridas que tenían los rescatados. En ese instante llegó Starlight acompañada de Sunset.

\- ¡Si viniste!

\- No puedo dejarlas, además son mis amigas.

\- Ven conmigo Sunset Shimmer necesitamos mucha ayuda.

Twilight se puso de nuevo en marcha pero antes de volver a transportarse, Starlight le avisó que solo les quedaban diez minutos antes de que el hechizo desapareciera y quedaran atrapadas en el calabozo.

Al volver Zecora ya había sacado a la princesa Luna, que no poseía más heridas de las que había recibido en Ponyville pero las vendas de su pecho que ya estaban gastadas revelaban una herida gangrenada.

\- Necesita medicamento, una vez terminemos aquí la curaré en mi árbol. Regresaré por la princesa Celestia, me alegra verte Sunset Shimmer.

\- Yo la llevaré – dijo Rarity quién acababa de regresar para evacuar a más rehenes.

\- Zecora debes darte prisa, nos quedan menos de diez minutos.

\- Trataré de no demorar.

Mientras Zecora se volvía a sumergir en la oscuridad de la celda, nadie pudo ver un changling escondido entre las rocas que se metió a través de un pequeño agujero que nadie había visto.

\- Así que han liberado a mis prisioneros, primero huyen de mí y ahora esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos Twilight? – le preguntó el Rey Sombra.

Twilight se levantó del trono de Celestia y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente hacia el unicornio negro.

\- ¿Ya terminaste con él?

\- Sí, ofreció mucha resistencia pero nadie puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin oxígeno y menos con los pulmones de fuera.

\- Veo que traes su cuerno ¿un trofeo?

\- Así es, me he vengado, Cadence ya fue castigada, esa asquerosa lagartija que se hace llamar dragón está corrompida hasta el hueso y tu inútil hermano, bueno ya sabes lo que hice.

\- No digas más, ahora que ya jugaste es hora de trabajar.

\- ¿Las quieres vivas?

\- Sólo a Starlight y a Sunset Shimmer, maten al resto. Buscaré a Chrysalis para informarle y te enviaré refuerzos, después de todo Spike querrá ver a Rarity, lleva mucho tiempo sin estirar las garras.


	12. La caída de un rey

Capítulo 12

"La caída de un rey"

Sin aviso alguno empezaron a escucharse múltiples trotes por los pisos superiores y las puertas de las celdas en el calabozo comenzaron a cerrarse.

\- ¡Nos descubrieron! Twilight necesito que salgan de aquí.

\- ¡No te dejaremos Zecora! Vamos a ayudar… ¡Ahhh!

De uno de los muros un rayo de color negro se impactó contra el cuerno de Twilight, cubriéndolo de cristales oscuros diminutos, después un segundo rayo impactó a Sunset Shimmer produciendo el mismo efecto.

\- ¡Debemos salir de aquí ya! – gritó Zecora llevando sobre su lomo a la princesa Celestia, que estaba inconsciente y llena de todo tipo de heridas.

\- ¡No puedo usar mi magia! Tampoco Sunset, debemos correr hacia la salida.

Y a tiempo, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Sunset pudo ver que la parte transparente del muro estaba cerrándose y de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia la salida en compañía de las otras y justo cuándo Zecora pasó por él, la entrada quedó sellada.

Sin demora se dirigieron a la salida a través de los túneles, pero no bien habían avanzado más que unos cuántos metros cuándo una enorme marea de changlings comenzó a salir de todas direcciones, los muros y el techo muy pronto estaban cubiertos de ellos, posteriormente el camino se vio bloqueado.

\- ¡Nos atraparon!

\- Aún tenemos una última ruta de escape. El puente de Querath – dijo Zecora señalando un acantilado y cerca de él un puente de piedra pequeño.

\- Andando – dijo Twilight.

Comenzaron a correr, los changlings las seguían de cerca, incapaces de usar su magia para defenderse sólo podían huir y esperar a que el resto de sus amigas estuvieran a salvo. El puente estaba cerca y los changlings cada vez más pero las yeguas no reducían su velocidad, cuando sólo faltaban unos metros un rugido muy potente resonó en la cueva haciéndola temblar y deteniendo a los changlings en seco. Por un momento el miedo había paralizado a todos, de repente un aura de color naranja comenzó a asomarse entre la oscuridad, seguido de atronadores sonidos de pisadas y más rugidos desgarradores.

\- ¡Es él!

\- ¡Corran hermanos! ¡Corran por sus vidas!

Tan rápido cómo los changlings, habían salido en persecución de las chicas se habían vuelto a meter en sus agujeros y recovecos dejando a las yeguas a merced de tan terrible criatura.

\- ¿Qué es este nuevo horror Zecora? – le preguntó Sunset invadida por el miedo.

Zecora no dijo nada simplemente cerró los ojos mientras aquella bestia gigante se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas, después los abrió pero su mirada de compasión se convirtió en una llena de odio puro.

\- Es Spike, está corrompido por la magia oscura de Chrysalis y Sombra combinadas, además lo sumergieron en lava del Tártaro. Me temo que en su corazón sólo existe un deseo y es el de matar.

\- ¿Qué haremos? Necesito al resto de mis amigas para activar los Elementos.

\- No servirá de nada, la maldad dentro de Spike es muy diferente, lo han reducido a sus instintos más salvajes. Sólo muestra su verdadera naturaleza. ¡Vámonos!

La persecución volvió a reanudarse, mientras el enorme dragón se acercaba lanzaba bolas de fuego con toda la intención de matar. Finalmente habían llegado al puente, sin demora Sunset fue la primera en cruzar, al llegar al otro lado comenzó a tallar su cuerno contra una de las rocas para poder desprenderse los cristales que lo cubrían. Twilight también cruzó el puente pero otra de las bolas de fuego la hizo perder el equilibrio y la hizo caer, afortunadamente gracias a sus alas logró salvarse de una atroz muerte ya que al fondo del puente había estacas de piedra.

Tras llegar al otro lado, vio que Sunset ya había terminado de retirarse los cristales, pero su cuerno había quedado muy afilado dándole un aire siniestro, antes de que pudiera decirle algo se puso a lanzar rayos contra la criatura que se acercaba, Zecora en cambio se había quedado muy atrás con Celestia aún inconsciente sobre ella.

\- Sunset, necesito de tu ayuda, levita a la princesa hacia ustedes – Sunset dejó de atacar a Spike y usó su levitación para atraer a Celestia hacia ellas.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Ayuda a Twilight a que recupere su magia – Zecora comenzó a cruzar lentamente el puente pero se detuvo a la mitad.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó Sunset

Casi de inmediato una lluvia de hechizos, provenientes de las paredes comenzó a bombardear el puente y Sunset no podía proteger tanto a Celestia cómo a Twilight o Zecora. Sunset usó un hechizo de desvanecimiento sobre el cuerno de Twilight para retirar los cristales, posteriormente llevó a Celestia hasta una roca cercana y la depositó en el suelo suavemente.

\- Twilight necesito que hagas un escudo y protejas a Celestia con él. Ayudaré a Zecora con los changlings.

Mientras Twilight usaba su magia para crear el escudo Sunset volvió al puente y pudo ver a la bestia que alguna vez fue también un querido amigo.

Spike era al menos veinte veces más grande, sus escamas ya no eran moradas o verdes, las de su cuerpo eran de un color gris roca, su cuerpo también estaba agrietado por dónde emanaba lava, las espinas de su lomo eran de color negro iguales a la obsidiana que estaban terriblemente deformadas, sus garras ahora eran de hierro el cual parecía que se lo habían incrustado al igual que sus colmillos, sus ojos eran idénticos a carbones encendidos y sólo mostraban una sed insaciable de sangre.

Sunset estaba paralizada de la impresión pero no podía permitir que el miedo la controlase, reuniendo mucho valor comenzó a correr hacia el puente en dónde estaba Zecora, pero un nuevo hechizo por parte de los changlings le cortó el paso, al voltear hacia el muro pudo ver a más de una docena de ellos que se dirigían hacia ella lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro, por lo que no le quedó opción más que hacer un escudo y resistir.

Mientras tanto Zecora, estaba parada a mitad del puente sin moverse e ignorando los hechizos que le lanzaban los changlings, sólo veía fijamente a Spike quién rugía lleno de furia y de inmediato lanzó un torrente de fuego contra Zecora, quién levantó uno de sus cascos para bloquearlo, cuándo el fuego se disipó Zecora estaba a salvo.

\- ¡El Fuego Oscuro no te ayudará en nada bestia! ¡No contra la Flama de la Luz! – Al pronunciar estas palabras los ojos de Zecora se tornaron de un color amarillo y un aura dorada comenzó a rodearla.

Spike sólo rugió cuándo Zecora comenzó a recitar lo que parecía un antiguo cántico de su tierra natal, Spike volvió a rugir de forma atronadora y se lanzó contra Zecora blandiendo sus garras metálicas en el aire amenazándola con cortarla en dos, pero antes de que el la atacara, Zecora se alzó en el aire y con una voz atronadora que opacó el rugido de Spike gritó:

\- ¡Tú no lograrás pasar! – Y se lanzó contra el puente golpeándolo con sus cascos.

Una nube de polvo se levantó del puente y por un momento no ocurrió nada, Zecora volvió a tierra y daba la impresión de que estaba por desmayarse. De repente el puente comenzó temblar y aparecieron varias fisuras en la roca, Spike guiado por su instinto asesino volvió a rugir y atacó, pero después de dar el primer paso el puente cedió y Spike al carecer de alas cayó con él.

\- ¡Zecora! Lo lograste – Le respondió Sunset mientras los hechizos de los changlings seguían golpeando su escudo.

Pero en un parpadeo una bola de fuego golpeó la mitad del puente en dónde estaba Zecora seguido de un atroz rugido de dolor, las fisuras se extendieron por toda la roca mientras Zecora, demasiado débil para correr levantó la mirada mientras Sunset veía horrorizada tan devastadora escena y con una clara señal de preocupación en su voz dijo:

\- ¡Por Equestria! – Zecora dio una suave pisada sobre el puente y éste cayó.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Zecora!

\- ¡Sunset Shimmer al suelo!

Apenas consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo un rayo dorado golpeó los muros y los changlings que estaban ahí se carbonizaron, Sunset levantó la vista y pudo ver a la princesa Celestia atacando a los changlings con una habilidad que no se había visto nunca.

\- Sunset, ¿dónde está Zecora? – le preguntó Twilight cuándo ella bajó su escudo.

Sunset no le dio una respuesta, simplemente salió corriendo hacia el acantilado con la vana esperanza de ver a Zecora a salvo, pero al asomarse sólo vio humo y mucho polvo, con ayuda de la magia de Celestia quién finalmente había derrotado a los changlings disipó el polvo y pudo ver el fondo del barranco.

Spike estaba empalado, por todas partes se podían ver agujeros en dónde emanaba lava que Sunset supuso que debía ser su sangre, apenas estaba respirando y unos metros más adelante estaba Zecora, tres estacas de piedra le habían atravesado el cuerpo, claramente había fallecido.

\- No, ¡por favor no! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡No está pasando esto! – Sunset rompió a llorar.

De inmediato sintió un abrazo y al abrir sus ojos vio que Celestia la tenía rodeada con sus alas, cómo cuándo una madre trata de consolar a su hija.

\- Sunset Shimmer, has demostrado una valentía, honorabilidad y temple digna de admiración, a pesar de las adversidades y las difíciles decisiones que has aceptado tomar no permitiste que quebraran, tú espíritu. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Princesa… Yo… No sé qué decir pero… - Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Celestia le había tapado la boca y alzó la cabeza en señal de preocupación.

\- Después hablaremos Sunset, pero me temo que vienen más enemigos, debemos irnos. ¿Twilight?

Nadie lo había notado pero Twilight no se había apartado del risco y sólo veía al gigantesco dragón que lanzaba sonidos de agonía que parecían pedir auxilio.

\- Twilight debemos irnos, no podemos ayudarlo. - Le respondió Sunset poniendo un casco sobre su hombro.

\- Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que sufra, me recuerda a mi perro.

Twilight usó un nuevo hechizo contra una de las estacas de piedra y la partió en dos. La levitó hasta colocarla a la altura del corazón de Spike, la lazó pero no pudo descargarla contra él.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

\- Tranquila, tranquila, lo entiendo Twilight. – Le dijo Sunset tranquilizándola

\- Aun lado – Celestia pasó entre las dos jóvenes yeguas, usando su magia tomó la estaca levitada de Twilight.

\- Váyanse – Les ordenó Celestia

\- Pero princesa.

\- ¡Ahora!

Sunset, tomó a Twilight por su casco y echó a correr por el sendero mientras Celestia se quedaba al borde del acantilado viendo cómo Spike agonizaba. Mientras Celestia seguía viendo la triste escena podían oírse los zumbidos de una gran horda de changlings que se aproximaba a su posición.

\- Spike, lo lamento mucho, sé que no tendrías nunca el deseo de lastimar a ningún poni, pero la magia oscura que te introdujeron te llevo a esto, sólo espero que me perdones, a pesar de que seas un dragón siempre serás un hijo de Equestria.

Celestia levantó la estaca y antes de descargar el golpe mortal pudo ver que los ojos de Spike se habían vuelto a tornar de color verde de dónde brotó una gran lágrima y cuándo Celestia cruzó su mirada con la suya pudo comprender una palabra en los ojos de Spike:

• Hazlo.

Celestia cerró los ojos y descargó la estaca sobre el corazón de Spike, se escuchó un atronador rugido que sacudió la caverna y después todo quedó en profundo silencio.

Incapaz de mirar lo que había hecho, la blanca alicornio extendió sus alas y voló en la misma dirección que las yeguas habían tomado, tras haberlas alcanzado las rodeó con sus alas y se tele transportaron fuera de la cueva en dónde estaban el resto de las chicas.

\- ¡Sunset! ¡Twilight! Me alegra verlas a salvo y ¿Dónde está Zecora? – Rarity se acercaba trotando hacia ellas con lágrimas en los ojos y el resto de sus amigas se le unieron.

Sunset negó con la cabeza al igual que Twilight y las chicas sintieron cómo si un miembro de su familia se hubiera ido para siempre.

\- ¡Oh! Usted debe ser la princesa Celestia - Acto seguido le dedicó una profunda reverencia al igual que las demás.

\- No es necesario jóvenes ponis, pero me temo que debemos irnos antes que… ¡Cuidado!

Celestia se lanzó al frente de Rarity y creó un escudo que detuvo una lanza de cristal negro y punta roja, idéntica a la que habían usado para matar a Discord.

\- Vaya, vaya. Veo que dos semanas en el calabozo con nuestras sesiones de tortura sobre ti y tus súbditos ha mejorado tus habilidades ¿No Celestia?

\- ¡Sombra! ¡Revélate cobarde!

Una mancha oscura se formó en un extremo del prado en dónde estaban las chicas, de ella emanaron una especie de tentáculos oscuros y de ellos surgió una vez más el aterrador Rey Sombra, sólo que esta vez traía consigo una hoz y estaba envuelto en una armadura.

\- Esto será muy interesante – Exclamó al ver a las yeguas que se habían encogido de terror al verlo.

\- ¡Tú! Vas a pagar muy caro tus crímenes junto con Chrysalis.

\- ¡Ja! Primero vénceme y después hablaremos Celestia.

Sin esperar respuesta Sombra pegó un gran salto y descargó un gran golpe contra Celestia con su arma quién con ayuda de la magia de Sunset, Twilight y Rarity había logrado repeler con su escudo, Celestia se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó a lanzar rayos contra Sombra pero él simplemente los esquivaba, Rarity, Sunset y Twilight lanzaban hechizos contra él, pero Sombra no dejaba de esquivarlos y también lanzaba ataques contra ellas, después Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie Pie se unieron a la lucha tratando de cocear al unicornio. Por más de treinta minutos, Sombra y las yeguas lucharon sin mostrarse piedad alguna, de repente la lucha se interrumpió cuándo Derpy pasó volando rápidamente y se estrelló contra Sombra volviéndolo a dejar aturdido.

\- ¡Upps! Perdón – dijo sentada sobre la cabeza de Sombra.

\- ¡Ahora! Usemos los Elementos de la Armonía.

Las yeguas se pusieron en una formación que asemejaba a un corazón y se concentraron en darle energía a sus elementos, finalmente Twilight que estaba en el centro de la formación descargó su poder (un arcoíris) contra Sombra quién al recibir el impacto, fue rodeado por el hechizo que comenzó a absorberle la magia oscura de su interior, al final su cuerno que aún conservaba su color y compostura original, se rompió en dos.

Un pedazo rodó hasta dónde estaba Sunset quién se quedó viéndolo de forma extraña. Cuándo las chicas terminaron pudieron ver que, en dónde había estado Sombra ahora había un potrillo muy joven que no tenía su cutie-mark y su cuerno estaba roto, sólo alzó la vista hacia Twilight y se desvaneció en el suelo para disiparse en el viento cómo si fuese hecho de ceniza.

\- Sombra, al fin se ha ido – Exclamó Celestia con una respiración entrecortada.

\- No, no se ha terminado, Sunset dame el cuerno de Sombra para destruirlo de una vez – Dijo Starlight extendiendo su casco hacia Sunset quién seguía viendo el cuerno de Sombra.

\- Sunset Shimmer, dame ese cuerno ahora.

\- No

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – le preguntó Starlight en un tono muy agresivo.

\- No dejaré que destruyas el cuerno por…

\- ¡Dámelo ahora! Ese maldito mató a Thorax y no voy a permitir que el cuerno que me quitó a mi amigo siga en Equestria ni un minuto más.

Starlight se dispuso a quitarle el cuerno a Sunset por la fuerza pero Twilight se puso frente a Sunset con sus alas extendidas y sus amigas la siguieron.

\- ¿Qué hacen? ¡Apártense!

\- No Starlight, no vamos a dejar que la lastimes, estaba a punto de explicar por qué no podemos destruir el cuerno y tú la interrumpiste. El odio que llevas en tu interior contra Chrysalis y Sombra te está cegando, así que mejor déjala terminar.

Starlight estaba furiosa pero obedeció a Twilight y bajó la guardia aunque no dejaba de ver el cuerno de Sombra con sus ojos cargados de odio puro.

\- Ahora Sunset Shimmer serías tan amable de decirnos ¿Por qué no podemos destruir el cuerno de Sombra? – le preguntó amablemente la princesa Celestia.

\- Amigas mías, Princesa Celestia, Starlight, sé que sonará a una locura pero no podemos destruirlo por qué… dentro del cuerno hay alguien.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – el grito fue unísono entre las ponis.

\- Mírenlo ustedes mismas.

Sunset levitó el cuerno hasta Celestia quién lo tomó y comenzó a examinarlo haciendo mucho esfuerzo con su vista, de pronto se detuvo, su mirada estaba fijada en el centro del cuerno y sus ojos comenzaron a anegarse en lágrimas de felicidad.

\- No, creí…creí que habías muerto – Celestia parecía estar al borde del colapso por que abrazó el cuerno y comenzó a llorar de alegría.

\- ¿Princesa? ¿Le ocurre algo? – Twilight se acercaba con cautela hacia Celestia, con una pizca de miedo y confusión.

\- ¡Está viva!

Diciendo esto les mostró el cuerno a las chicas quiénes se fijaron en un diminuto punto de color rosa claro que estaba de espaldas pero al voltearse las chicas se llevaron una gran sorpresa:

• Dentro del cuerno se encontraba una joven alicornio bebé.

 **Nota: A todos los lectores de esta historia, espero estén disfrutándola por que dentro de poco llegará a su fin, sin embargo debido a que haré mi examen de ingreso a universidad en unas semanas detendré mis proyectos tanto de The End Of Friendship cómo de Enemigos Siniestros así que no subiré nuevos capítulos hasta que el examen haya pasado, por lo tanto el nuevo capítulo estará disponible hasta finales de Junio a principios de Julio. Sin más que decir les envió a todos un saludo.**


	13. La princesa del Sol

Capítulo 13

"La Princesa del Sol"

Celestia no podía creerlo, después de todo el horror que habían vivido en los calabozos y las atrocidades que se habían cometido en su preferencia por fin había ocurrido un milagro.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que siga viva? – Pregunto Starlight, totalmente confundida.

\- Cadence me contó, mientras estuvimos prisioneras que Chrysalis y Star Swirl, tras haberla capturado usó un hechizo de absorción en Flurry Heart para meterla en el cuerno de Sombra y que así el pudiera recuperar su cuerpo y poder. Ahora que Sombra está muerto espero que pueda encontrar un hechizo para liberarla.

\- ¡Ni en tus sueños Princesa! – Le gritó una voz llena de ira y maldad desde el cielo.

Celestia y las chicas alzaron la vista y pudieron ver a Chrysalis y a Twilight volando sobre ellas, Twilight estaba casi irreconocible, su rostro estaba muy diferente con varias facciones alteradas, sus alas de dragón se habían vuelto de color negro, su crin y melena eran de fuego y sus ojos se habían vuelto totalmente rojos con la iris idéntica a la de una serpiente. Chrysalis seguía igual a cómo la habían visto la última vez, llena de cortes y cicatrices, la diferencia es que ahora no llevaba el collar de pinchos en cambio sí llevaba una alabarda y una armadura de color verde esmeralda, parecía estar sumamente furiosa, pero su ira no podía compararse a la de Twilight que si pudiera estaría escupiendo fuego.

\- ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién lo mató?

\- Si hablas de Sombra, no lo matamos, sólo lo ayudamos ir en paz.

\- ¿Sombra? ¿Es en serio? ¡Me importa un bledo Sombra! Saben a lo que me refiero tontas yeguas.

\- Hablas del dragón Spike ¿cierto?

\- ¡Hablen ahora o comenzaré a cortar cabezas! – Les gritó Chrysalis totalmente enardecida alzando su alabarda.

\- Cálmate, recuerda que sólo puedes matar a Starlight, a esas burdas imitaciones de mis amigas y a esa pegaso bizca, Celestia, Sunset y mi sobrina son mías.

\- Yo lo maté Twilight – Le respondió Celestia entregándole el cuerno de Sombra a Rarity.

\- ¡Celestia! Veo que estás dispuesta a hacer todo con tal de evitar que expanda mi reino ¿verdad?

\- Así es, no puedo dejar que ganes aquí ni en el mundo de Sunset Shimmer. Lucharé hasta que mi vida se extinga.

\- Eso puede arreglarse ¡Ataquen!

Inesperadamente cientos de changlings camuflados se deshicieron de sus disfraces y rodearon a las chicas, todos tenían armaduras negras y estaban armados hasta los dientes y siguiendo las órdenes de Twilight atacaron.

La escaramuza fue violenta, a pesar de que las chicas no tenían armas se defendían cómo podían ya fuese usando los cascos, su magia o el poder de los elementos de la armonía. Sunset, Celestia, Starlight y Twilight (humana) demostraban alarde de una magia muy poderosa y excelentes habilidades de combate, los changlings caían cómo moscas incapaces de asestar un solo golpe y no fue extraño que empezaran a huir despavoridos.

\- ¡Estúpidas moscas! Les enseñare un verdadero motivo para asustarse.

Twilight acumuló magia en su cuerno y comenzó a envolverse en ella, después la magia se disipó dando paso a un auténtico demonio.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora atestigüen mi auténtico poder! – Habló el demonio con una voz atronadora.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le hiciste a Twilight? – Le preguntó Sunset sumamente asustada.

\- ¿Twilight? Ya no respondo a ese nombre. Llaméenme Drashneek-Lezaar.

El demonio medía por lo menos quince metros de alto, su cuerpo era de color rojo sangre, su cara tenía dos pares de ojos, una gigantesca boca en forma vertical llena de colmillos negros y de dónde emanaban dos terroríficas lenguas de serpiente, sobre su cabeza se podían apreciar cuatro cuernos gigantescos, sus enormes manos estaban adornadas con grilletes de oro que empuñaban una gigantesca espada llena de runas malditas.

Las chicas estaban aterrorizadas, nunca en su vida habían visto un demonio y el sólo estar en su presencia era sumamente terrible. Ni siquiera Celestia estaba tranquila, por primera vez en su vida daba muestras de estar asustada.

\- ¿Qué?, es imposible, Star Swirl nunca menciono nada de demonios – Le dijo Chrysalis a Drashneek.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Todos fueron simples peones Chrysalis. Todo lo que Star Swirl te contó fueron engaños y manipulaciones, su inmortalidad nunca provino de las aguas del Tártaro, el selló un pacto conmigo para que yo pudiera encarnar en este mundo a cambio de darle el don de la vida eterna. El plan no sólo era destronar a las princesas, era que yo pudiese tomar un cuerpo y sembrar la muerte en todo este patético reino. Al principio Star Swirl trató de tentar a Twilight a usar la magia demoníaca mediante voluntad propia, pero al resistirse metió mi esencia en su mente y recurrí a la manipulación disfrazado de su lado oscuro, la tenté a usar esta magia para que así yo pudiera tomar el control. Al principio lo dudó pero todos ceden, aunque ella controló mucho mis acciones al principio pero en cuánto robó los espíritus de sus amigas y mató a Star Swirl me apoderé de ella, debiste notarlo cuándo sus ojos cambiaron de color al igual que sus alas, pero estabas tan cegada por tu ansia de venganza que no te importaba nada, el que si sospechó fue Sombra tras haber torturado y corrompido a Spike. Por eso lo envíe a combatir contra estas yeguas, sabía que moriría y ahora necesito a esa pequeña alicornio para poder convertir a los ponys en mi propio ejército de demonios y poder invadir ese otro mundo en dónde nadie podrá vencerme.

\- Cientos de mis changlings han muerto, seguí las órdenes de Star Swirl, el me prometió vengarme de Starlight y los ineptos que la ayudaron a destronarme y siempre fue un truco para poder ayudarte. ¡Te equivocaste al pensar que seguiría siendo tu marioneta!

Chrysalis atacó a Drashneek con su alabarda mostrando una cara deformada por la ira, pero el demonio simplemente abrió su deforme boca y las lenguas atraparon a Chrysalis, Drashneek tomó las lenguas con su mano izquierda y estas se separaron e su boca pero seguían aferrando a Chrysalis.

\- Llevo vivo millones de eones antes de que la madre de Celestia fuese una estúpida bebé, ¿Creíste que podrías detenerme con tu arma? Ahora morirás, pequeño insecto.

Drashneek blandió su gigantesca espada y en un parpadeo rajó a la Reina de los Changlings sin problemas, dejando sólo el cadáver ondeante de la reina en las lenguas que seguían aferrándola, mientras la sangre de color verde se escurría en el suelo formando un charco.

\- Ahora insectos asquerosos, sírvanme o mueran cómo ella – Drashneek arrojó los trozos del cadáver de Chrysalis a los pies de los changlings que quedaban con vida y sin dudarlo se postraron ante él.

\- Bien, bien, ahora tráiganme ese cuerno y a las alicornios, maten al resto, después de todo ya no necesito a Sunset Shimmer.

Los changlings volvieron al ataque pero esta vez Celestia fue quién los detuvo usando su poderoso ataque de fuego, el cuál destruyo a todos los changlings que estaban cerca de ella y las ponys.

\- Vaya, vaya, eres muy poderosa Celestia pero no te servirá de nada frente a mí. – Drashneek se envolvió en llamas de color morado y comenzó a aumentar su tamaño haciéndolo aún más aterrador.

\- Chicas váyanse de aquí yo me encargo de él.

\- No la dejaremos sola Princesa Celestia.

\- Sí pelearemos contra ese monstruo.

\- Amigas usemos los Elementos de la Armonía contra él – Propuso Applejack – Ese ser está hecho de pura maldad y si Zecora tuvo razón el no podrá soportar su magia.

\- Sí, es lo mejor chicas ¡hagámoslo!

Una vez más, las ponys volvieron a concentrarse para darle poder a su elemento correspondiente, al estar listos las chicas comenzaron a elevarse y a formar su arcoíris, Twilight lanzó su hechizo contra Drashneek y al recibir el impacto se escuchó una gran explosión.

Una enorme nube de polvo se levantó del suelo e incluso provocó un temblor en la montaña y las chicas descendieron con expresión triunfante.

\- ¡Tontas yeguas inútiles!

\- ¡No, no puede ser!

Drashneek estaba flotando sobre un inmenso cráter pero tenía el hechizo que le habían lanzado en su mano cómo su estuviese agarrando una bola de béisbol.

\- Creyeron que sus Elementos podrían conmigo, ya se los dije soy mucho más antiguo que esas baratijas y por ello nada de lo que ustedes tengan podrá conmigo. Ahora ¿Quién quiere jugar quemados?

\- ¡Uhh! Suena divertido ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! ¿Qué premio tendré si gano? – Gritó emocionada Pinkie.

\- ¡Una muerte rápida y sin dolor! – Y el demonio lanzó el poder de vuelta contra las chicas.

Era una enorme esfera de color blanco que entre más se acercaba podía sentirse su calor abrazador y sentir el poder que llevaba en su interior, las yeguas se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos. Todo acabaría de un momento a otro, se escuchó otra explosión, pero no había pasado nada.

\- ¡Princesa! ¡Nooo!

El grito de dolor por Sunset fue algo sumamente desgarrador, al abrir los ojos pudieron ver la terrible escena.

En medio de otro cráter un poco más pequeño estaba Celestia, tenía una quemadura gigante que le había carbonizado la piel de su abdomen, ya no tenía su ala derecha, en su lugar sólo había huesos chamuscados.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor Princesa, no! ¡Despierte, despierte!

Sunset, Starlight y Derpy estaban rodeando a Celestia y con lágrimas en los ojos trataban de despertarla.

\- Ponys tan patéticos y débiles – Se mofó el demonio aterrizando en el suelo – Entiéndalo ahora, nada puede derrotarme, no hay armas mortales que puedan dañarme, dos de sus princesas han caído y muy pronto terminaré con el resto de ellas.

\- ¡Cállate! – Starlight y Sunset habían gritado al mismo tiempo y de igual forma habían lanzado un hechizo contra el demonio que se fusionó en el trayecto e impacto en el pecho de Drashneek haciéndolo caer.

\- ¡Vámonos! – Twilight, Rarity, Starlight y Sunset sujetaron a sus amigas, a la princesa y se desaparecieron.

Al reaparecer en el árbol de Zecora, vieron que los ponys que habían rescatado se estaban ayudando mutuamente a curarse las heridas o alimentando a los más débiles. Con cuidado, las yeguas pusieron a Celestia en una improvisada alfombra hecha con hojas, apenas estaba respirando.

\- ¡Oh cielos! No creo poder curar eso – Le explicaba Fluttershy a Sunset tras ver la gravedad de la herida.

\- ¡Debes hacerlo, por favor! ¡No la dejes morir! – Le rogaba Sunset a Fluttershy con la cara surcada en lágrimas.

\- ¡Perdón, pero no puedo curar eso!

\- ¡Lo intentaré yo! – Le respondió Twilight muy nerviosa.

Twilight comenzó aplicar magia curativa en la herida pero de repente esta comenzó a empeorar en vez de sanar.

\- ¡Para, para! ¡No está funcionando!

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! No sé por qué no funciona.

\- Sun…set

\- Princesa, resista, haremos todo lo necesario para salvarla.

\- No Sunset… mi tiempo se terminó.

\- No diga eso princesa, la salvaremos y recuperaremos Equestria, juntas.

\- No… mi querida Sunset… tienes que salvar a Equestria y liberar a Twilight… por favor prométemelo.

\- Por favor princesa, no me diga eso.

\- ¡Prométemelo!

\- Está bien, lo juro princesa.

\- Gracias, Sunset, ahora escucha con atención.

\- No hable princesa necesita ahorrar sus fuerzas.

\- Por favor… no pueden dejar que Drashneek salga de Equestria… conozco el método para detenerlo.

\- ¿Cuál es princesa?

\- La Espada de la Armonía. Para revelarla… necesitan a las portadoras de los Elementos… y el espíritu del sol.

\- Pero princesa, no puede venir con nosotros.

\- No… tú lo harás… Sunset.

Celestia tocó el cuerno de Sunset con el suyo y una luz cegadora rodeó el área, cuándo la luz desapareció las chicas vieron boquiabiertas a Sunset convertida en un alicornio.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Querida eres una princesa!

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Princesa responda! – Gritaba Derpy

Cuándo Sunset volteó vio que la princesa estaba dejando de respirar y empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

\- No se muera, por favor, no merezco ser princesa después de todo lo que hice, no me abandone.

\- Nunca… estarás sola. Siempre estaré en tú corazón, mi querida Sunset Shimmer… Princesa del Sol.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, los ojos de Celestia se cerraron para siempre dejando su reino en los cascos de la pony que alguna vez fue su pupila en la escuela de Canterlot.

 **Cómo pasé mi primera parte del examen de ingreso con excelentes notas, decidí sacar un nuevo episodio antes del tiempo establecido. Pero a partir de hoy me desconectaré de mis historias hasta que pase el 24 de Junio. También voy a darles la oportunidad de ayudarme a mejorar mi historia con sus ideas que pueden dejarme en los comentarios. Otro punto para anotar es la aparición repentina de Drashneek, no tenía planeado integrar a este tipo de seres a mi fic, sin embargo tras estar leyendo contenido sobre los Demonios del Caos me pareció un enemigo digno para darle un papel en mi historia, que dentro de poco concluirá. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y sin más me despido.**


	14. La Espada de la Armonía

Capítulo 14

"La Espada de la Armonía"

Sunset no podía asimilar la verdad de lo que acababa de presenciar.

Su antigua maestra se hallaba a sus cascos tan quieta como una roca, sin vida en su corazón.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor despierte! – Sunset abrazaba el cadáver de Celestia y lloraba sin cesar - ¡No me deje! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Lamento haberle fallado, no haber seguido sus enseñanzas, lamento haber dejado Equestria y no haberme disculpado antes!

Aún lado suyo, sus amigas estaban destrozadas, muy tristes como para detener a Sunset, por lo que se apartaron de ella mientras alejaban a los ponys que habían rescatado del calabozo de tal terrible escena.

Pinkie se acercó a los potrillos que habían rescatado y comenzó a hacer chistes y bromas para hacerlos reír, Applejack y Rainbow Dash comenzaron a montar guardia en torno al árbol de Zecora, Twilight y Derpy ayudaron a alimentar a los ponys más débiles mientras que Rarity y Fluttershy atendían a Luna que seguía desmayada y su herida gangrenada comenzaba a emanar un olor desagradable.

\- ¿Sabes curar estas heridas Fluttershy? – Le preguntó Rarity mientras buscaba hierbas y pócimas en el almacén de Zecora.

\- En el refugio de animales logré evitar que un perro perdiera su pata a causa de la gangrena, pero esta infección está muy avanzada. Sólo espero poder hacer algo.

Sin tiempo que perder, Fluttershy comenzó a limpiar la herida de Luna mientras que Rarity trataba de averiguar que podría ayudarlas a curar la herida.

La única que no se había movido del lado de Sunset fue Starlight, seguía viendo como Sunset lloraba sobre Celestia. Trataba de reunir valor para hablarle, pero no sabía cómo podría reaccionaría y ahora que era una alicornio sus poderes podrían estar fuera de control.

\- ¿Sunset? – Starlight se acercó lentamente a Sunset y puso uno de sus cascos sobre su hombro – Lo lamento mucho.

\- Gra… gracias Starlight, no merezco ser princesa, después de la terrible forma en la traté cuándo fui su alumna – Le respondió abrazando fuertemente el cadáver.

\- Sunset, Celestia sabía lo que hacía, si decidió convertirte en princesa, es por qué te lo merecías. Era muy sabia y no habría tomado esa decisión si no hubiera tenido razón. Ahora eres la nueva Princesa del Sol y tus amigas te seguiremos hasta el fin.

\- ¿Qué hay de Luna? Si se recupera no creo que me acepte y me culpará de la muerte de su hermana. No creo poder vivir con ese pesar.

\- Luna está muy grave pero estoy segura que entenderá la situación, tú no mataste a Celestia, su asesino está en Canterlot.

\- Tienes razón Starlight – Sunset depositó con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Celestia en el suelo y se puso de pie – Debemos detener a Drashneek de una vez antes de que mate a mas ponys.

\- En ese caso debemos encontrar la Espada de la Armonía.

\- Nunca escuché de ella, pero recuerdo lo que me dijo Celestia para poder tenerla.

\- Iré por las demás, mientras preparemos algo para Celestia.

Starlight se alejó y Sunset solo volteó a ver el cuerpo de su maestra una vez más y vio que en el suelo se hallaba el cuerno de Sombra, lo levitó hacia ella observó fijamente la diminuta figura que estaba encerrada en el cuerno y lo llevó hasta sus amigas.

Unas horas después, el sol ya se había puesto gracias a Sunset y a Luna (A pesar de estar desmayada Luna seguía cumpliendo con su deber), Applejack y Rainbow había estado cavando varios hoyos en un campo cercano al castillo de las dos hermanas que estaba repleto de flores y habían puesto los cadáveres de los ponys que habían sido asesinados y abandonados en las ruinas. Las chicas envolvieron el cuerpo de Celestia en una manta de color blanco y lo depositaron en medio de todas las tumbas. Todos los ponys que habían salvado del calabozo estaban presentes (Excepto Rarity y Fluttershy que seguían curando la herida de Luna), Sunset soltó una última lágrima para su maestra y junto con Twilight levitaron la tierra y cubrieron las tumbas, sobre los túmulos frescos Twilight hizo crecer hermosos setos de rosas mientras Sunset sobre la tumba de Celestia hizo crecer jazmines y orquídeas. Todos los presentes guardaron un minuto de silencio y después se retiraron.

Cuándo Sunset regresó al árbol pudo ver a los ponys en torno a Luna que estaba respirando de forma normal y su herida parecía haber sanado.

\- ¡Fluttershy, Rarity! ¿Cómo lo lograron?

\- Deberíamos agradecerle a Zecora, ella pensó en muchas curas y tenía esta poción – Rarity le enseñó a Sunset una botella que contenía un líquido parecido al oro fundido y de etiqueta tenía "Cura para el peor mal" – Sólo bastaron tres gotas y el efecto fue casi instantáneo, sin embargo tuvimos que asegurarnos de que se estuviese recuperando bien y por eso no pudimos asistir al entierro.

\- No se preocupen, fue algo muy sencillo. No pasa nada.

\- Ce… Celestia ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡Princesa Luna! ¿Está bien?

La joven alicornio trató de levantarse pero al parecer seguía demasiado débil ya que no pudo incorporarse más que unos centímetros antes de volver a desmayarse.

\- Está demasiado débil, trataré de darle algo de comida para que recupere fuerzas.

\- Gracias Fluttershy, escúchenme, quiero que nos veamos en el castillo de las dos hermanas a la medianoche, tenemos que tratar un asunto importante.

Las horas pasaron y en más de una ocasión Applejack y Rainbow vieron changlings patrullando por el bosque lo que puso en riesgo el plan de Sunset, ya que al parecer Drashneek sabía dónde estaba su escondite, pero gracias a las máscaras y al camuflaje que Zecora había puesto en su hogar, estaban a salvo. Sunset no pudo evitar pensar que aún muerta, Zecora las seguía cuidando y ayudando.

A la medianoche, Sunset se juntó con sus amigas y se transportaron al castillo en ruinas. Aún se podían apreciar manchas de sangre seca en el suelo y las paredes.

\- Gracias por su apoyo amigas mías, pero me temo que tenemos que aceptar la verdad de la situación, debemos destruir a Drashneek antes de que nos encuentre, somos las únicas que podemos vencerlo.

\- ¿Pero cómo caramelo? Atacamos a esa criatura con los Elementos de la Armonía y ya viste lo que hizo.

\- Es más poderoso que las sirenas o Midnight Sparkle. Sin ofender Twilight – Le dijo Pinkie a su amiga.

\- Eso no importa ahora, debemos destruirlo con la Espada de la Armonía.

\- ¿La Espada de la Armonía?

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo, también me mencionó la manera de obtenerla, pero no sé exactamente como.

\- Yo sí. – Les respondió Starlight

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Unos días antes del ataque de Chrysalis, estaba leyendo un libro sobre armas mágicas y en él mencionaban a la Espada de la Armonía, una poderosa arma llena de magia blanca capaz de destruir a cualquier criatura o ser hecho de magia oscura y en el caso de los demonios puede regresarlos a su mundo de origen.

\- ¿Regresarlos?

\- Sí, los demonios son entes demasiado antiguas y poderosas así que no existen medios mortales para poder eliminarlos, sólo debilitarlos. No podremos matarlo, solo lo enviaremos de vuelta a su dimensión de la cual no podrá escapar de nuevo.

\- ¿Y sabes exactamente como obtener la Espada?

\- Deben juntar cada pizca de poder en sus respectivos Elementos, después de eso el Espíritu del Sol debe iluminar al arma revelada.

\- Suena casi como un poema, ¿Estás segura Starlight?

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente Rainbow Dash.

\- Muy bien amigas hagámoslo.

Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Applejack se formaron en círculo en torno a Sunset, las ponys cerraron los ojos mientras se concentraban y volvían a cargar los Elementos de la Armonía, después se volvió a formar el arcoíris y Sunset lo iluminó con su nueva magia del Sol, al recibir el impacto el arcoíris se transformó en un hermoso fénix el cuál voló hacia la cueva dónde estaba el Árbol de la Armonía. Las ponys lo siguieron y al llegar a la cueva vieron que el fénix se volaba en torno a ellas. Después tomó los Elementos de las chicas y los puso de nuevo en sus respectivas ramas, una vez que el fénix colocó el Elemento de la Magia en el centro, se fusionó con el Árbol y este se prendió en llamas.

Cuándo el fuego se disipó solo quedaron un montón de cenizas humeantes, Sunset se acercó con cautela y al tocarlas con su casco las cenizas comenzaron a tomar forma. Cuándo las cenizas dejaron de moverse, Sunset las removió y con un intenso brillo la Espada se reveló.

Era hermosa con una hoja hecha de diamante, su empuñadura tenía joyas y estaba hecha de oro. Sunset y las demás estaban impresionadas y cuándo Sunset la tocó unas palabras aparecieron en el filo.

"Quién portare esta espada, al mal conseguirá eliminar y si un alma pura fuese cegada, al portador le pesará"

\- ¡Finalmente! ¡La Espada de la Armonía!

\- Debemos ir a por Drashneek de una vez.

\- ¡Esperen! Debemos hacer algo antes.

Sunset sacó el cuerno de Sombra que lo tenía en una alforja que había traído con ella y lo puso en el suelo.

Usando su magia Sunset levantó la Espada y la descargó contra el cuerno de Sombra. Al recibir el impacto de la Espada, el cuerno se disolvió en una llama de color verde y al apagarse, en el suelo, sin señal de estar herida estaba Flurry Heart, profundamente dormida.

\- ¡Oh cielos! – Fluttershy se acercó a la bebé y la cargó en su espalda.

\- Debemos ir con Cadence ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Cómo sabías eso Sunset? – Le preguntó Twilight

\- Si la Espada puede destruir la magia oscura fácilmente supuse que podría usarla para liberar a la bebé.

\- ¡Bien hecho Princesa! – Exclamó una voz chillona desde los árboles.

Las ponys se asustaron, Fluttershy y Pinkie se escondieron detrás de una roca para proteger a Flurry, mientras que el resto tomaron posición de combate hacia la voz.

\- ¡Revélate ahora! – Sunset apuntaba la espada en dirección hacia la voz.

\- ¡No, no, esperen! Estamos de su lado – Tras decir esto un contingente de changlings se reveló.

\- ¡Ustedes nos estaban espiando!

\- No, no lo entienden. Somos sus aliados.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Su reina mató a mis amigos y destruyó mi hogar! – Les gritó Starlight a todo pulmón.

\- Por favor escúchenme, y si no quieren nuestra ayuda, nos iremos.

\- Tranquila Starlight – La tranquilizó Sunset – Prosigue, pero si me estás mintiendo, esta hoja conocerá tu cuello.

\- Soy Blorgx – Le respondió el changling – Somos rebeldes en contra de Drashneek.

\- Creí que todos ustedes lo apoyaban.

\- No princesa, le fuimos leales a Chrysalis, pero ahora que está muerta no vamos a seguir a ese monstruo. Hemos venido a ayudarlas. – Hubo un murmullo de aprobación entre los changlings.

La Espada comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado y en el filo aparecieron las palabras: "Alma Pura"

\- Dices la verdad, supongo que eres de fiar. – Le dijo Sunset y enfundó la espada.

\- ¡No! – Starlight furiosa, le quitó la espada a Sunset y se lanzó contra Blorgx, pero antes de atacarlo la espada se tornó de color rojo y como si la manejará un fantasma se zafó de la magia de Starlight y se dirigió hacia su pecho mientras que en la hoja como si las grabaran con fuego, resaltaban las palabras: "Alma de Venganza"

\- ¡Starlight cálmate! – Le gritó Sunset mientras trataba de tomar el control de la espada nuevamente.

\- ¡No puedes aceptarlos! ¡Han matado a muchos ponys! ¡Son unos asesinos!

\- ¡Ya basta Starlight! – Finalmente Sunset logró controlar la espada nuevamente.

\- Sé que cometimos muchos errores en estas semanas, pero lo hacíamos por la reina, Drashneek solo quiere hacerse más poderoso y expandir su reinado de terror, al igual que Twilight cuándo fue poseída.

\- Blorgx, si esta espada dice que eres puro yo te creo y me honrará aceptarte como mi aliado. – Sunset le extendió un casco a Blorgx quién se lo estrechó cordialmente sellando su alianza.

Lejos de ahí, sentado en el trono de Celestia estaba Drashneek acariciando el mango de su espada, esperaba a que su espía le trajese respuestas sobre el paradero de las ponys.

La puerta del salón del trono se abrió y de ella salió un changling, pero no era como los que se habían ido a unirse a Sunset, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo.

\- Mi señor – Al llegar ante su amo el changling se postró ante él – Me alegra reportar que sus enemigas están el Bosque Everfree junto a esos viles traidores tal y cómo usted lo dijo.

\- ¿Celestia sigue viva?

\- No señor, falleció a consecuencia de sus heridas, pero transformó a esa tal Sunset Shimmer en una alicornio dotada de sus mismos poderes. Pero la princesa Luna, Cadence, Flurry Heart y la gemela de Twilight Sparkle siguen vivas. Y parece que también han revelado a la Espada de la Armonía.

\- Bien hecho pequeño, preparé a mis legiones, atacaremos a esas pequeñas ingenuas que creen que podrán vencerme con su espada. Y en cuanto a ti, me has servido bien y yo sé recompensar a los que me son leales.

Drashneek abrió su boca y se arrancó una de las lenguas, tomó al changling con su otra mano y lo acercó a la lengua que se había arrancado y que se transformaba en una especie de araña. La araña, al sentir la presencia del changling saltó sobre él y comenzó corretear por él hasta llegar a su cara y colarse por su boca.

El changling comenzó a convulsionarse mientras comenzaba a convertirse en una bestia deforme. Sus cascos delanteros se transformaron en garras con pinzas afiladas como cuchillas, su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse de forma asquerosa, sus cascos traseros se agrandaron y de ellos le salieron garras y su cabeza también se agrandó, cuándo abrió la boca, le salió un tentáculo en lugar de una lengua mientras que sus dientes se convertían en colmillos afilados de los que chorreaba veneno.

\- Sí, ese es mi regalo pequeño engendro, ahora trae a todos los que me han servido bien, merecen mi don y después libraremos la batalla final de Equestria.


	15. Batalla en el Bosque Everfree

Capítulo 15

"Batalla en el Bosque Everfree"

Al día siguiente, todos los que estaban el bosque Everfree se levantaron con el sol que Sunset había elevado usando su poder de alicornio. Aún no podía asimilar lo que había pasado el día anterior:

• Su maestra había fallecido

• Se había convertido en alicornio

• Había encontrado el arma que la ayudaría a derrotar a Drashneek.

Una vez que Sunset terminó con su deber, se dirigió al prado en dónde estaba la tumba de Celestia, al llegar pudo comprobar que a la luz del Sol el prado lucía muy hermoso y a pesar de que Celestia merecía reposar en la Cripta Real de Canterlot sabía que no podría encontrar un mejor lugar para que descansara en paz.

Una vez que llegó al túmulo aún fresco no pudo evitar que se le vinieran a la mente los bellos recuerdos que vivió con ella cuándo fue su alumna en la "Escuela para Unicornios Superdotados".

Cómo olvidar el día en que convirtió el bigote del mayordomo en una comadreja y tardaron más de una semana en encontrarla, fue increíble cuándo Celestia la llevó a Cloudsdale para enseñarle como hacían el clima o las divertidas tardes que pasaba jugando con Filamina tras haber hecho los deberes.

Eran bellos momentos que ahora sólo podrían vivir en su memoria, y que si no hubiera dejado que su orgullo y su sed de poder la hubieran corrompido tal vez no tendría que estar pasando por los terribles sucesos actuales.

Sunset se alejó muy despacio del lugar viendo las otras tumbas de ponys inocentes que habían muerto por culpa de Drashneek, Chrysalis, Sombra, Star Swirl y Twilight.

Serían vengados, todos y cada uno de ellos. Drashneek lamentaría el día en que decidió venir a Equestria.

Cuándo Sunset volvió al árbol de Zecora aún no se acostumbraba a ver un ejército de changlings acampando en las cercanías, solo llevaban un día como aliados y no podía imaginar el por qué habían decidido unirse a ella y sus amigas.

\- Buenos días Sunset – La saludó Twilight. Parecía estar cansada ya que había estado montando guardia toda la noche en compañía de algunos changlings.

\- Hola Twilight, ¿Qué tal la noche?

\- Todo tranquilo ¡Buahh! Nada que reportar.

\- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar.

Al volver a dónde estaba el resto de los ponys que ya se habían levantado los vieron formando un círculo en torno a Pinkie que como siempre estaba tratando de mejorar el ánimo de todos preparando cupcakes.

\- ¡Sale uno de vainilla! ¡Uno de fresa! ¡Y para Twilight que no ha dormido ni un poquito uno delicioso de café!

\- Gracias Pinkie.

\- ¿Y descansaron bien?

\- Fluttershy no durmió mucho – Les comentó Rarity mientras bebía un té – Estuvo atendiendo a la princesa Luna casi toda la noche.

\- ¿Volvió a recaer? – Le preguntó Sunset un poco preocupada.

\- No querida, nada de eso. Pero está muy delicada de salud ya que sufrió mucho durante su encierro.

\- ¡Atención! – Gritó Rainbow - ¡Las princesas de Equestria!

Detrás de ella salió Cadence quién llevaba la mitad de su rostro cubierto con una venda y tenía abrazada a Flurry Heart al pecho, parecía que había estado llorando ya que su ojo derecho que no estaba cubierto por la venda estaba rojo e hinchado y detrás de ella salió Luna, apenas podía estarse en pie gracias a la ayuda de Fluttershy quién la ayudaba a caminar.

Todos los presentes les dedicaron una reverencia, incluso los changlings presentes, al verlos Cadence cubrió a su bebé con sus alas mientras Luna se quedaba en estado de shock.

Al pensar que podría ocurrir una disputa Sunset se apresuró a llegar hasta las princesas para tratar de calmarlas y decirles que estos changlings eran aliados y por ello no las lastimarían.

\- ¿Cómo puedes… estar segura? – Le preguntó Luna con una respiración entrecortada apretándose el pecho donde antes tenía la herida.

\- La espada de la Armonía los califica como almas puras y por ello no son peligrosos. Debe confiar en mi princesa Luna.

\- De acuerdo… Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

\- Por Celestia… me contó todo… sobre ti. ¿Dónde está?

\- Princesa no sé si sea el mejor momento para esto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Luna se acercó a Sunset con una cara de angustia.

\- Princesa, verá, es que Celestia ya… No está.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Sunset, no se lo digas – La reprimió Fluttershy.

\- ¡¿Decirme qué?!

\- Celestia, ¡Está muerta!

Por varios minutos Luna se quedó con la mirada petrificada, reflejaba tristeza y dolor, Luna cerró los ojos y parecía que iba a derrumbarse pero seguía en pie. De repente se formaron nubes de tormenta y un viento anti-natural invadió el bosque, el cuerno de Luna se ilumino con el aura de su magia y cuándo abrió los ojos ya no eran los mismos: Eran los de Nightmare Moon.

\- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡HERMANA!

El grito de Luna fue tan potente que se oyó más allá de los límites del Bosque Everfree, estaba lleno de dolor. En el árbol de Zecora, Luna comenzó a transformarse en la peor pesadilla de los ponys de Equestria, su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse de color negro, su cuerno se agrandó, su melena y crin parecían humo azulado y sus dientes se tornaron afilados.

\- ¡No! ¡Princesa Luna! ¡Escúcheme! – Sunset trataba de acercarse a Luna quién al parecer no la escuchaba.

\- ¡Te vengaré Celestia! ¡Destruiré a tu asesino sin importar nada!

\- ¡No lo haga! ¡Por favor! ¡Alto!

\- ¡Usurpadora! ¡Por ti, mi hermana murió! ¡Y ahora ostentas su título! ¡Primero morirás tú y después su asesino deseará no haberme conocido!

Nightmare se lanzó contra Sunset Shimmer lanzando hechizos mortales contra ella quién apenas pudo esquivarlos y usando sus alas se elevó para llevar su batalla al cielo.

Nightmare atacaba sin piedad, ignorando las súplicas de Sunset para detenerse y escucharla. Durante este momento las amigas de Sunset habían sido derribadas por la onda del grito de Luna, pero en cuánto se recuperaron corrieron en auxilio de Sunset quién se negaba a combatir.

\- ¡Luna para! ¡Ella no es tu enemiga! – Le gritaba Rainbow.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Eres una traidora!

\- No lo entiende, ¡Debe reaccionar y escucharnos!

\- ¡Cállate! – Nightmare le lanzó un rayo aturdidor a Rainbow, que logró esquivarlo sin problemas.

\- ¡Noo! – Twilight sin pensarlo se transportó frente a Luna.

Al verla pudo ver un odio antinatural emanando en sus ojos. Un odio como ninguno otro, que no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- ¡Monstruo! ¡Asesina maldita! – Nightmare tenía el rostro deformado por la ira y centró su total atención en Twilight.

Nightmare descargó un vórtice de magia contra su rival, Twilight solo pudo crear un escudo para protegerse, que no duró mucho ya que el poder del ataque de Luna era demasiado intenso para contenerlo. El vórtice golpeó a Twilight con tanta fuerza que la mandó varios metros atrás derribando árboles e incluso destrozando una roca. Twilight quedó gravemente herida y Luna no entraba en razón, parecía que no quedaba otra opción más que usar la Espada de la Armonía.

Aprovechando que no le prestaba más atención Sunset se lanzó al suelo, en donde los changlings habían puesto a salvo a los ponys que estaban ahí.

Tomó la espada, la sacó de la funda y se lanzó contra Nightmare que estaba viendo fijamente a Twilight que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, pero antes de atacarla Nightmare se dio la vuelta y le lanzó un rayo aturdidor a la cabeza.

\- ¿Por… qué me haces… esto? – Le preguntó Twilight llena de heridas y tratando de levantarse.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Te atreves a preguntarme eso?!

Nightmare golpeó la mejilla de Twilight con su casco, derribándola y haciendo que escupiera sangre. Ya en el suelo comenzó a pisarle la garganta, con toda la intención de sofocarla.

\- ¡No…puedo…respirar!

\- ¡Es lo menos que te mereces asquerosa alicornio!

\- ¡Déjala ir!

Rainbow y el resto de sus amigas corrían hacia Nightmare para tratar de ayudar a su amiga, pero la alicornio oscura les lanzó otro vórtice de magia que las inmovilizó.

\- Ahora te mataré – Nightmare usó su magia en una rama y la convirtió en una lanza que puso sobre el corazón de Twilight – Y después voy a asesinar a la impostora de Sunset Shimmer, cuando estén muertas, voy eliminar al bastardo que mató a mi hermana.

\- No si lo puedo evitar.

Starlight estaba justo enfrente de Nightmare Moon y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, le lanzó el hechizo que usó para robar las Cutie – Marks de Twilight y sus amigas hace unos años.

Despojada de su marca, Nightmare se quedó sin su magia, ahora estaba vulnerable y más furiosa que nunca.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Lo siento, era la única forma de detenerte.

\- ¡Me estás traicionando Starlight Glimmer! Regrésame mi magia y te dejaré vivir.

\- Nunca Nightmare Moon, ahora voy a liberar a la princesa Luna.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo estúpida?

\- Con ayuda de una amiga más. ¡Ahora Derpy!

Derpy se había estado acercando a Nightmare por la espalda con la Espada en la boca y sin darle tiempo para defenderse, Derpy atravesó el cuerpo de Nightmare Moon con la Espada.

Al ver su cuerpo atravesado por el arma, Nightmare empezó a emanar un brillo intenso de color azul y a su vez comenzaba a resquebrajarse, en cuánto Derpy sacó la Espada de su cuerpo este se desintegró, y de los restos volvió a aparecer la Princesa Luna.

\- ¿Princesa Luna? – Starlight se acercó con cuidado hasta ella y la movió con la punta de su casco - ¿Princesa se encuentra bien? – Starlight volvió a moverla pero no respondía.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! – Derpy se alejaba despacio de la escena con una clara preocupación reflejada en su voz.

\- ¡Princesa despierte! – Starlight volteó a la princesa boca arriba y pudo comprobar que no estaba respirando. La herida de la Espada estaba justo sobre el corazón.

\- ¡Cielos! ¡Fluttershy! ¡Ven aquí ahora!

Fluttershy se acercó corriendo con una alforja repleta de medicinas y hierbas que usaba en el árbol y comenzó a atender a la princesa pero se detuvo al instante poniendo su casco sobre el cuello de Luna.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

\- Starlight…

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

\- Se ha ido.

Starlight se quedó pasmada y al igual que Derpy comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mirando el cuerpo inerte de otra amiga caída, solo que esta vez no fue un enemigo el que la había matado.

Había sido ella la que había asesinado a la Princesa de la Noche.

 **Lamento la demora lectores, pero aquí está el nuevo episodio. Ahora debo anunciarles que debido a cuestiones laborales no podré actualizar tan seguido ya que mi trabajo es de tiempo completo, sin embargo trataré de seguir con mis historias y ahora los dejo. Disfruten este capítulo.**


	16. Pérdida, Amor y Perdón

Capítulo 16

"Pérdida, Amor y Perdón"

Sin vida, en el suelo, manchado de sangre, estaba el cuerpo de la princesa Luna, la ira y su sed de venganza le habían causado la muerte.

A su lado estaba Fluttershy, cerrándole los ojos con las plumas de sus alas. Y detrás de ella, una unicornio y una pegaso estaban destrozadas, no solo habían quitado una vida. Habían matado a una princesa.

\- No, no, no puede ser. ¡No puede ser! – Starlight estaba sentada en el suelo con los cascos en la cabeza, mientras que Derpy lloraba acurrucada sobre el pasto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Sunset empezaba a despertar después del impacto del hechizo que le lanzó Midnight y al ver a Luna en el suelo y la Espada de la Armonía ensangrentada a su lado, lo comprendió todo.

Sunset caminó hasta el cadáver de Luna, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su melena con su casco mientras corrían lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas, sin importarle que hubiera tratado de matarla hace un instante. Unos pocos momentos después, las amigas de Sunset se unieron a ella, excepto Fluttershy y Twilight quién estaba desmayada debido a las heridas sufridas por Nightmare.

\- Starlight, ¿Fuiste tú?

\- Juró que no sabía que eso pasaría, ¡Por favor! ¡Lo juro por mi vida!

\- Ella no lo hizo, fui yo.

Todas voltearon a ver a Derpy, quien estaba de pie delante de ellas, aún estaba llorando.

\- Yo maté a la princesa Luna, no Starlight.

\- Pero Derpy, yo…

\- ¡No Starlight! Tal vez tú ideaste el plan, pero la que blandió la espada fui yo. Yo merezco cualquier castigo que me impongan.

Sunset se acercó a Derpy quién seguía firme, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba miedo y nerviosismo, controlando sus emociones, Sunset puso un casco sobre el hombro de Derpy y la miró a los ojos.

\- No es mi deber castigarte, a pesar de que soy una alicornio, no tengo el poder para enjuiciarte, la que debe hacerlo es Cadence.

\- Entonces vamos con ella.

Sunset y Rarity, levitaron el cadáver de Luna y lo llevaron con ellas hasta el árbol con los changlings y los sobrevivientes. Una vez que los ponys vieron a otra de sus princesas muerta, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar entre ellos, hasta los changlings parecían lamentar la muerte de la princesa Luna. Sunset pidió a sus amigas quedarse atrás hasta que les diera una señal para avanzar hasta ella.

Después, sin miramientos, ni complicaciones, Sunset llevo a Derpy frente a Cadence que estaba arrullando a Flurry Heart. Al ver el rostro de Derpy y Sunset, Cadence se puso nerviosa y le encargó su bebé a Cherilee. Se paró frente a ellas y les preguntó si Luna estaba bien.

\- Princesa, esto será muy duro para usted. – Sunset tomó aire para continuar – Acaba de ver que Luna, no tomó nada bien la noticia de su hermana y trató de matar a Twilight y a mí. No tuvimos otra opción que usar la Espada de la Armonía con ella. Y lamento informar que Luna no sobrevivió.

\- ¿Qué? – Cadence, estaba temblando y Sunset esperaba que no fuera de rabia.

Sunset dio una suave cabeceada y de entre los arbustos salió Rarity con sus amigas llevando el cadáver de la princesa Luna sobre ellas. Al verla Cadence pudo sentir un terrible dolor que emanaba desde su corazón.

\- Entiéndalo por favor, sin los Elementos de la Armonía no había posibilidades de vencerla. Por favor, sabe que ninguna de nosotras le habría hecho daño.

Cadence bajo la mirada y se acercó lentamente al cuerpo. Al estar frente a él, puso su casco sobre la herida y comenzó a recitar un hechizo voz baja, su cuerno se impregnó con su magia y al retirar su casco la herida se había cerrado.

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- Yo princesa Cadence, yo usé la Espada contra ella, yo fui quién le quitó la vida y estoy dispuesta a recibir mi castigo. – Le dijo Derpy dando un paso al frente.

Cadence avanzó hasta ella, era obvio que trataba de mostrar fortaleza, sin embargo era evidente que preferiría estar triste. Cuándo estuvo frente a Derpy, hizo algo que nadie esperara que hiciera. La abrazó.

\- ¿Sufrió?

\- ¿Disculpe princesa?

\- Solo dime si sufrió mucho.

\- No princesa Cadence, fue rápido.

\- Pequeña, no habrá castigo para ti, sé que ninguna de ustedes habría querido lastimar tanto a Celestia como a Luna, solo hay un responsable de este crimen, el que causó todo el mal que azota a nuestra nación. Drashneek-Lezaar.

\- Pero princesa Cadence yo…

\- Joven Derpy, soy la Princesa del Amor, yo no tengo corazón para hacerte responsable de lo que acaba de suceder. Entiendo que Luna perdió el control de sí misma por el dolor de la noticia de la muerte de mi tía. Entiendo que sus acciones fueron en defensa propia y no guiadas por odio y discordia.

Derpy, volvió a empañar sus ojos en lágrimas y le dedicó una profunda reverencia a Cadence. La había perdonado, aún tras haber cometido un magnicidio. Al reincorporarse volteó hacia la multitud desde dónde empezó a buscar a Dinky con la mirada. De seguro para estar un momento a solas con ella.

\- Princesa Cadence

\- ¿Sí, Sunset?

\- Deberíamos enterrarla – Le dijo, señalando a Luna – Pero me temo que no hay lugar en el campo donde sepultamos a Celestia.

\- Lo sé, ¿Podrían tus amigas reunir algo de madera?

\- ¿Va a incinerarla?

\- Su deseo jamás fue reposar en Equestria, sino en la luna.

\- Claro princesa Cadence.

Sunset se retiró de la presencia de Cadence y al alejarse pudo escucharla llorar una vez más.

Casi al atardecer, Sunset, Rainbow y Applejack habían colocado varios troncos de pino en forma de altar para poder llevar a cabo la ceremonia fúnebre, también habían dispuesto algunos grupos de changlings como guardias por el bosque en caso de peligro. Justo cuándo Sunset comenzó a descender el sol, una fila de ponys cargados cada uno con antorchas, llegó hasta ellas. Cuatro changlings llevaban sobre su lomo, una camilla tallada de un roble con ayuda de la magia de Rarity y sobre ella estaba Luna.

Detrás llegó el resto de los changlings rebeldes y Cadence quién llevaba a Flurry abrazada a su pecho. Con sumo cuidado los que llevaban la camilla, se elevaron hasta la punta de la pila de troncos y la depositaron delicadamente en ella.

Cadence comenzó a dedicarle unas palabras de todas las aventuras que vivió con ella, pero conforme más recordaba, más doloroso era. Al finalizar todos los ponys pusieron sus antorchas en los troncos y el fuego comenzó a consumir la madera, y con ella el cadáver de Luna.

Mientras las llamas convertían todo lo que tocaban en ceniza, todos los presentes dedicaron nuevamente un minuto de silencio. Al concluir Sunset comenzó a dar paso a la noche pero Cadence la detuvo.

\- Espera un momento, Sunset deja que concluya.

Cadence se elevó hasta la punta de la hoguera y recitó unas pocas palabras más en forma de hechizo.

\- De la luna tú viniste, de la luna es tu corazón, de la luna viviste y en la luna descansarás.

Cadence lanzó un rayo mágico a la hoguera y las cenizas comenzaron a elevarse hasta el cielo, rodeadas por un aura mágica.

Sin que Sunset usara su magia, la luna comenzó a elevarse por sí misma junto con las estrellas, dando paso a un hermoso cielo nocturno. Entonces la luna lanzó un intenso brillo blanco y al disiparse los ponys vieron a la muy conocida Yegua en la Luna. La princesa Luna podría descansar en paz al volver al lugar que fue su hogar por mil años.

De repente un changling llegó volando muy rápido, estaba cubierto de heridas y su cara reflejaba terror.

\- ¡Princesa Cadence! ¡Traiga malas noticias!

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- ¡Los mataron! Drashneek y su ejército está cerca. Debemos retirarnos ahora, no estamos en condiciones para luchar contra ellos.

\- No nos retiraremos – Respondió Sunset dando un paso al frente.

\- ¿Sunset?

\- No nos vamos a retirar, al menos no yo, muchos ya han muerto debido a él. Me quedaré a enfrentarlo.

\- No estarás sola.

Twilight aún lastimada, se puso a su lado y detrás de ella el resto de sus amigas, junto con Starlight, Derpy, Vinyl, Cheerilee, Daisy, Filthy Rich y Lyra. Todos se pudieron detrás de Sunset demostrando estar con ella.

Y finalmente Blorgx también se formó demostrando que los changlings cumplirían con su acuerdo, arrancando una pequeña sonrisa de la cara de Starlight. Entonces Cadence afirmó también ayudarlas a detener a Drashneek de una vez por todas.

Debían de combatirlo en dónde empezó todo: Ponyville.


	17. La Segunda Batalla de Ponyville

Capítulo 17

"La Segunda Batalla de Ponyville"

\- ¡Preparen las tropas! ¡Marchamos a Ponyville!

La orden de Cadence, fue clara, y nadie en el campamento se atrevió a contradecirla. De inmediato todos los changlings del campamento vistieron sus armaduras, tomaron sus armas, y bajo las órdenes de Sunset, se alineaban en manípulos de ciento veinte guerreros. Los ponys supervivientes a la masacre que perpetró Twilight en el castillo de las dos hermanas también se dispusieron a volver a su hogar para la venganza, por lo que Starlight y Cadence, comenzaron a moldear rocas con su magia hasta darles forma de armaduras y las repartieron entre ellos. Sunset tomó la Espada de la Armonía y se la guardó en un cinturón que ató en su lomo, posteriormente tomó una diminuta piedra y la transformó en una armadura dorada y grabó en la pechera, la Cutie-Mark de Celestia. Vengaría su muerte, ella se sacrificó por sus amigas y por Equestria, era hora de hacer justicia.

Una vez que el ejército de changlings estuvo listo, al igual que los ponys, comenzaron la marcha hacia el pueblo, los potrillos y las versiones equestres de las amigas de Sunset que seguían en trance, se quedarían en el campamento junto a los señores Cake.

No eran muchos, apenas unos pocos millares, pero eso era lo de menos, tres alicornios poderosas y preparadas para luchar los iban dirigiendo, la victoria era una posibilidad, si pelearan contra Chrysalis o Sombra. Pero se enfrentarían a un demonio, cuyos poderes eran sumamente superiores al de los alicornios, además se enfrentarían a los changlings corrompidos por su magia, lo que era sin duda una gran desventaja, pero poseían un arma capaz de neutralizar a Drashneek y destruir a todas sus creaciones. Un arma de gran poder y que ya se había cobrado una vida.

Una vez que todos hubiesen estado listos, partieron hacia Ponyville, Derpy llevaba sobre su lomo tenía un porta estandarte con la bandera de Equestria, mientras el pequeño ejército se marchaba, los potrillos y los Cake, los despedían deseándoles la mejor de las suertes.

Al salir del Bosque Everfree llegaron a Ponyville o lo que quedaba de él. Solo había ruinas, pero aún se podía sentir la intensidad de la batalla, ya que aún había armas en el suelo y no solo eso, también había una peste horrible lo que indicaba que los cadáveres de los caídos seguían en el pueblo, pudriéndose lentamente a la intemperie.

\- Esperamos órdenes princesas. – Le habló Blorgx a Cadence y a Sunset.

\- Sepulten a esos ponys muertos, después quiero que busquen todos los materiales que sean útiles para construir defensas. – Les ordenó Cadence.

Los changlings se dividieron en dos grupos, uno para enterrar los cadáveres y otro para buscar el material para construir las defensas, no debían cometer los errores durante la batalla anterior. Al poco rato varios de los changlings llegaron con ladrillos, varillas y algunos troncos. De inmediato, los troncos fueron convertidos en afiladas estacas que se clavaron en las calzadas por dónde deberían cruzar sus enemigos, Cadence removió la tierra en algunas calles y clavó las estacas más pequeñas al fondo, usando un hechizo de sensibilidad y ocultación había creado letales trampas. Con los ladrillos y varillas, los changlings construyeron barricadas y algunas sorpresas más. En suma, Cadence y Sunset, hicieron de las ruinas, una fortaleza diseñada para matar a tantos enemigos como fuese posible. Al anochecer, los trabajos terminaron y el ejército se dispuso a descansar en las ruinas del castillo de la Amistad, que aún mostraba los daños ocasionados durante el asedio, los espías afirmaban que las tropas enemigas llegarían al día siguiente. Todos estaban asustados y nerviosos, sobre todo los ponys que acompañaban a sus princesas, ya habían estado en la batalla anterior y vieron la crueldad que podían tener los changlings bajo el mando de su reina, además fue el castillo donde la última guarnición de Ponyville luchó hasta la muerte. Ahora que Chrysalis estaba muerta, ¿Qué clase de barbarie podrían esperar de Drashneek?

La noche transcurrió sin ninguna perturbación, varios changlings bien armados hacían guardia y se asegurarían de que su enemigo no intentará ningún truco durante la noche.

Finalmente, Sunset levantó el sol, el cual tenía un extraño brillo color rojo, Sunset había aprendido que a veces el sol anunciaba un día sangriento de acuerdo al color de su luz. Por ello, Sunset pudo suponer que la batalla de este día sería sumamente sangrienta y que muchas vidas serían cegadas para siempre.

Las tropas se levantaron con el sol, y se unieron en la plaza central del pueblo junto a Cadence que los esperaba. Allí la princesa del amor, los formó en batallones y una vez que la plaza estuvo llena les dio a todos sus guerreros un vaso de sidra de manzana, y brindó por ellos, deseándoles suerte y pidiendo a su tía que les ayudase a obtener la victoria.

En cuánto Cadence dejó su vaso de sidra, el suelo comenzó a vibrar, los cielos comenzaron a oscurecerse, nubes negras aparecieron sobre ellos y el sol se ocultó tras ellas. Los tambores de guerra comenzaron a sonar, la marcha de ese ejército gigantesco era imposible de no escuchar, Cadence se elevó junto con Sunset, Twilight y Rainbow, para tener una mejor vista de lo que estaban por enfrentar, y al llegar a una buena altitud contemplaron a su enemigo.

Drashneek, conducía al menos, diez legiones de guerreros changlings, cada una compuesta por más de cinco mil soldados, detrás de los guerreros había monstruos y engendros de distintas formas y tamaños, al final estaba Drashneek igual de grande que la última vez, pero no venía solo, detrás de él había otra legión de guerreros, pero estos eran ponys. Drashneek estaba decidido a obtener la victoria sin importarle nada en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Rápido Sunset! ¡Prepara a las tropas! ¡Debemos preparar la emboscada!

De repente el ejército enemigo se detuvo, Drashneek elevó su espada maldita al cielo y comenzó a lanzar un rayo dorado hacia arriba y su voz se oyó de forma atronadora y terrorífica.

\- ¡Traidores! ¡Princesas! ¡Escúchenme! ¡Antes de empezar con este inútil derramamiento de sangre quiero hablar con ustedes en suelo neutral! ¡Tienen diez minutos!

Sunset y Twilight se miraron y fueron de inmediato hacia Cadence que seguía viendo el ejército de Drashneek.

\- Cadence ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Iremos a ver que quiere, solo para retrasar un poco el combate. Sunset trae a Blorgx. Él también debe asistir.

\- Está bien Cadence.

Cadence salió de los límites de Ponyville y pudo ver al horrible demonio que se acercaba a ella, posteriormente se le unió Sunset, Twilight. Blorgx y Starlight.

\- ¡Starlight! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Voy a estar presente aquí!

\- Está bien, no hagas ningún acto imprudente.

Finalmente Drashneek llegó hasta ellas, igual de grande y aterrador que la vez pasada, el ser dejó su espada en el suelo para darles a entender que venía en paz, pero Sunset no caería en ese viejo juego y se ajustó aún más la funda de la Espada de la Armonía. Cuando la enorme entidad demoníaca llegó hasta ellas, les dedicó una burda reverencia y comenzó a hablar.

\- Princesa Cadence, ¿Dónde están sus tías?

\- Muertas, por tu culpa, ¡Monstruo!

\- Princesa, le recomiendo que deje de hablar de esa forma, de lo contrario ordenaré el ataque ahora.

Cadence, que quería retrasar lo más posible la batalla se quedó callada pero seguía viendo con odio a Drashneek.

\- Así me gusta, solo vengo a hacerles una propuesta de paz.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Así es, usted puede detener la matanza princesa. Sólo ríndanse ante mí y nadie sufrirá castigo. Les daré libertad, riqueza, regresaré de la muerte a todos los que han muerto, en suma será una vida perfecta, y si se unen a mí les daré mi don. Serán más poderosas que nunca, nada podrá detenernos, todos los mundos y las dimensiones serán nuestros. ¡Las haré más poderosas que un mismo dios!

Nadie pudo darle crédito a esas palabras, el demonio que había tratado de matarlas hace unos días, ahora quería perdonarles la vida y no sólo eso, quería convertirlas en sus aliadas y regresar a sus amigos y familiares a la vida. Cadence estaba ilusionada, pero trataba de recordarse a lo que habían venido, pero la tentación la invadía.

\- ¡Muéstrame que dices la verdad!

\- Con gusto.

Drashneek extendió su garra hacia su espada y de una de las runas, un aura de color rosa salió de ella, se puso frente a las ponys y tomó la forma de un espejo, al otro lado había una espesa neblina azulada.

\- Observen con atención.

Cadence seguía mirando la neblina y de repente cuatro figuras comenzaron a tomar forma de entre la oscuridad.

\- ¿Shinning Armor?

\- ¿Princesa Celestia?

\- ¿Trixie?

\- ¿Reina Chrysalis?

No estaban soñando, estaban justo frente a los seres más queridos de sus vidas, sonriéndoles desde el otro lado del espejo. Si Cadence aceptaba los términos de Drashneek, su esposo volvería con ella y la vida que tenía antes con él y su hija sería la misma.

\- ¡Despierten! ¡No es lo que parece!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Princesa Cadence, Sunset, Starlight, Blorgx. No es esto lo que ellos querían, se sacrificaron por ustedes, dieron sus vidas por algún motivo, bueno o malo, eso ya no importa, pero aceptar esto no es lo correcto, haríamos que su sacrificio hubiese sido inútil.

\- Pe… Pero volverán, mi amiga volverá. Twilight, entiéndelo.

\- ¡Ellos murieron! ¡Déjalos descansar en paz!

Cadence, seguía viendo fijamente la figura de Shinning quién puso su casco frente a ella. Cadence, comenzó a llorar y colocó su casco frente al suyo, cerró sus ojos y cuándo los abrió, gritó.

\- ¡No nos rendiremos!

De repente, las figuras del espejo comenzaron a temblar y experimentar terribles cambios, el cuerno de Shinning Armor fue reemplazado por un agujero en su cabeza que estaba en carne viva y su lomo se abrió dando paso a sus pulmones bajo un mar de sangre, la imagen de Trixie comenzó a flotar y de pronto su cuello se quebró, la imagen de Chrysalis se partió en dos, dando paso a sangre y vísceras verdes y la de Celestia comenzó a gritar mientras un fuego invisible le calcinaba su ala y su cuerpo, después el espejo se resquebrajó y se rompió en mil pedazos. Y cuándo los pedazos desaparecieron, Drashneek rugió de cólera, sin duda estaba furioso.

\- ¡Maldita seas Twilight! ¡Voy a matarlos, a todos ustedes!

\- ¡Alto! ¡Déjame hablar con Twilight antes! – Le gritó Starlight a Drashneek.

\- ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

\- Sí, sé que está atrapada en tu interior.

\- De acuerdo Starlight Glimmer.

Drashneek creó una bola de fuego desde su mano y el fuego tomó la forma de la princesa Twilight.

\- ¡Starlight! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Me hace sufrir mucho! ¡No quise lastimar a nadie! ¡Lo juro! ¡Me estaba controlando! ¡Ayúdame!

\- ¡Twilight resiste un poco más!

Drashneek cerró la palma de su mano e hizo desaparecer la imagen de Twilight.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

\- Está atrapada en un limbo, yo tengo el control sobre su alma, yo decidiré si la dejo descansar en paz o la convierto en un demonio. Sólo si llegan a vencerme, podrá descansar en paz, ya no tiene esperanzas de sobrevivir. Su única salida es la muerte. Pero eso es lo de menos, al rechazar mi oferta, han decidido unirse a ella, así que les daré lo que vinieron a buscar. Guerra y muerte.

Drashneek tomó su espada rúnica del suelo y la descargó contra Sunset quién sacó la Espada de la Armonía y lo bloqueó, rápidamente Starlight lanzó un rayo contra Drashneek, mientras Cadence y Twilight los sacaban mediante un hechizo hacia Ponyville.

Al llegar hasta el pueblo, vieron que las chicas así como el resto de las tropas estaban posicionadas en el pueblo, listas para pelear. Sunset volvió a elevarse con sus alas y se fijó en Drashneek quién levantó su espada una vez más y apuntó con ella al pueblo. A la señal de su señor, todo su ejército lanzó su grito de guerra y corrieron hacia la batalla.

La Segunda Batalla de Ponyville había comenzado.


	18. Baño de Sangre

Capítulo 18

"Baño de Sangre"

Una inmensa nube de polvo, se elevaba desde la colina en la que el enorme ejército de Drashneek se lanzaba contra los defensores de Ponyville. Dentro del pueblo, Cadence organizaba a sus tropas, colocándolas en posiciones defensivas, en las calles minadas de trampas.

Los invasores, comenzaron a atacar por aire, pero Cadence, había escondido a varios arqueros en las azoteas destruidas, de esa forma, docenas de guerreros enemigos fueron abatidos, pero esas bajas no eran nada para Drashneek, sin embargo cambió su plan de ataque para ir por tierra. Los guerreros llegaron al pueblo y comenzaron a tomar las calles vacías, hasta llegar a la calzada principal de Ponyville, en dónde vieron la primera línea de defensa, liderada por Cadence.

Los changlings no se hicieron esperar y cargaron contra la línea de escudos y lanzas que estaba al otro lado de la calzada.

\- ¡Esperen! – Cadence levantaba su casco izquierdo al frente de los changlings.

\- ¡Princesa! ¡Póngase detrás de nosotros!

\- ¡Aún no!

Los changlings seguían corriendo a una velocidad desenfrenada, sedientos de sangre, sus armaduras de color rojo se confundían con sus ojos del mismo color y llevaban armas rúnicas como la de Drashneek. No mostrarían piedad y solo saciarían sus más salvajes instintos, después de todo, su amo les había prometido su don si le entregaban la Espada de la Armonía.

Justo cuándo los changlings estaban por llegar a Cadence, ella dio la señal a sus fuerzas y liberaron el letal poder de las trampas sobre sus enemigos.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash, jalaron unas cadenas que tenían en la boca y dejaron caer una lluvia de rocas sobre los changlings, Rarity usó su magia y reveló pozos llenos de estacas que cobraron un enorme precio en vidas changlings. Si los changlings volaban, eran blancos para los arqueros de Cadence, así que el único modo de ataque eficaz era ir por tierra. Drashneek, veía a la distancia la carnicería, sin importarle las vidas de sus tropas en lo absoluto.

En el pueblo, los changlings enemigos, trataron de rodear las posiciones de las princesas, pero todas las calles estaban minadas de trampas o estaban bloqueadas con escombros o guerreros, listos para pelear. Pero en la calzada principal, todas las trampas fueron activadas, dejando a las fuerzas de Cadence, sin ninguna alternativa que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Equestria Victo!

El grito de guerra de Cadence, animó a los ponys y changlings que la seguían, y sin miedo cargaron contra sus corrompidos enemigos, el baño de sangre había comenzado.

Espadas, lanzas, hachas, mazos, cuernos y cascos, todo era usado en esta feroz lucha, Cadence empleaba poderosos hechizos de combate para aturdir a sus enemigos, Twilight, Starlight y Rarity, preferían emplear magia defensiva que dejaba a sus oponentes inconscientes, Applejack y Rainbow luchaban a casco limpio, Sunset se encontraba en medio de la batalla luchando con la Espada de la Armonía, Pinkie estaba en lo alto de la alcaldía de Ponyville desde donde empleaba su cañón de fiestas, pero en vez de disparar confeti, lanzaba balas reales y Fluttershy estaba en la parte trasera del ejército junto con otros changlings curando a sus heridos. La escaramuza no había durado más de una hora cuándo Cadence pudo ver que los changlings enemigos caían como moscas, estaban cegados por la ira y la sed de sangre, se habían convertido en bersérkers, guerreros que solo vivían para matar, sin importarles en lo absoluto su vida.

Por cada changling caído en el bando de Cadence, morían treinta en el bando de Drashneek, pero aún habían muchos más guerreros esperando su oportunidad de luchar, mientras que cada soldado que perdía Cadence, era irreemplazable.

Mientras la batalla se libraba en Ponyville, Drashneek seguía viendo el caos que se había desatado, sus poderes demoníacos le permitían ver a través de los ojos de sus tropas la batalla en primera fila, sin tener que ir a luchar. Pero eso no significaba que no podía irse a divertir un rato, era hora de poner en marcha la segunda fase del plan. Drashneek mandó a sus engendros y monstruos a unirse a la lucha, mientras él empleaba los oscuros poderes de su espada para empezar a trazar su victoria.

Oscuras nubes de tormenta comenzaron a formarse, tapando el sol, los truenos comenzaron a sonar y cayó la primera gota de lluvia. Nadie le prestó atención, la lluvia es lluvia, pero de repente algo pasó ya que todos dejaron de luchar.

Esta no era lluvia normal, era color rojo, espesa y con olor muy específico.

\- ¡¿Sangre!?

Las armaduras de los changlings rebeldes y las de los ponis quedaron teñidas de color rojo, a su vez se volvieron pesadas y las armas demasiado resbalosas. Pero para los bersérkers de Drashneek esto era la señal de su maestro. Sus armaduras no chorreaban sangre, la absorbían, volviéndose más fuertes, grandes, desde luego más salvajes y sus armas empezaban a brillar, como si estuvieran hechas de fuego. Detrás de los bersérkers, los monstruos comenzaron a abrirse paso a través de sus aliados, desesperado por devorar a sus enemigos. Así, la batalla dejó de llamarse como tal para empezar a denominarse:

• MASACRE

Los soldados de Cadence, empezaron perder terreno, sus monstruosos enemigos abrieron una brecha en sus filas sin ningún problema, destrozando a los soldados que se atrevían a enfrentarlos.

\- ¡No resistiremos más tiempo!

\- ¡Tenemos que aguantar! – Le gritaba Twilight a las tropas, que empezaban a perder liderazgo.

\- ¡Recuerden su compromiso hermanos! ¡Juramos lealtad a estas princesas! ¡No fallaremos!

Blorgx, tomó una espada del suelo y se lanzó contra un bersérker que estaba peleando con Cherilee, ya estaba por matarla con sus hachas cuándo el pequeño changling le propinó una fuerte patada y lo derribó. Blorgx, al ser más pequeño era más ágil, mientras que su rival era más grande y fuerte, el furioso bersérker rugió, tomó sus armas y se lanzó contra Blorgx. Se enzarzaron en feroz combate singular, el pequeño pero valiente changling le propinaba fuertes estocadas a su enemigo, mientras éste trataba de darle un golpe certero con sus hachas, finalmente Blorgx le cortó la garganta al bersérker y éste cayó muerto.

\- ¡No son inmortales hermanos! ¡Podemos vencer!

\- ¡Sigan en sus posiciones! ¡No retrocedan!

Twilight había empezado a aplicar magia de combate para nivelar la batalla, sin éxito, al parecer estos seres eran inmunes a la magia, por lo que tomó una lanza y se unió a la lucha terrestre, al igual que Rarity, Starlight y Cadence. Mientras tanto, las bestias de Drashneek se habían incorporado a la lucha, eran al menos diez veces más grandes que los bersérkers y por ello más peligrosos. Las mutaciones que mostraban eran nefastas, tenían tentáculos, garras, aguijones, alas deformes y colmillos, otros llevaban enormes garrotes y su sola presencia en el campo de batalla, desmoralizó a las tropas rebeldes. Las bestias usaban sus armas y mutaciones con terribles resultados sobre los soldados, un solo golpe mandaba volando a más de veinte changlings o podían aplastar a una decena con sus patas.

Cadence veía con horror como sus guerreros caían rápidamente, ya solo le quedaba una cuarta parte de sus fuerzas, después cientos de bersérkers aparecieron de las calles aledañas a la plaza del pueblo. El ejército de Drashneek había superado a sus defensas y los habían rodeado. La derrota era segura, ya no importaba, no había refuerzos, no había esperanza, estaban condenados. Drashneek había ganado.


	19. ¿Victoria o Derrota?

Capítulo 19

"¿Victoria o Derrota?"

Los bersérkers ya habían entrado a la plaza y estaban masacrando a los changlings heridos, mientras estos trataban de luchar para salvarse, pero era inútil, Fluttershy y su compañía de médicos tuvieron que abandonarlos para retirarse, pero aun así no había a dónde escapar.

Al frente estaba la primera Línea de Batalla, conformada por bersérkers y los monstruos de Drashneek, por los costados y la parte trasera había más bersérkers sedientos de sangre.

\- ¡Formación en Círculo Cantabro ahora!

\- ¡Obedezcan hermanos!

Difícilmente, los changlings supervivientes comenzaron a formarse en un círculo defensivo, con la esperanza de resistir mejor la acometida, pero no era fácil, tratar de cambiar la formación en medio de la lucha no era la mejor idea y darle la espalda a un bersérker era un suicidio.

\- ¡Twilight! – Cadence trataba de llegar a Twilight que estaba en el suelo, tratando de quitarse a un bersérker empalado en su lanza, que trataba de matarla sin importarle su herida en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Quítate de mi amiga! – Rainbow Dash había tomado impulso desde varios metros de altura y se había lanzado en picada contra él y usando sus poderosas patas lo había pateado tan fuerte que lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia aún con la lanza incrustada en él.

\- Gracias Rainbow, estuvo cerca

\- ¡Chicas!

\- ¡Princesa Cadence!

\- ¡Váyanse de aquí!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Ya me escucharon! ¡Tomen a sus amigas y vuelvan a su mundo! ¡Destruyan el portal! ¡Abandonen Equestria ahora!

\- ¡No! ¡No los abandonaremos!

\- Chicas miren a su alrededor

Las ponys le hicieron caso y contemplaron la vista de su alrededor. Pudieron ver a los changlings que quedaban, luchando contra las bestias, mientras estas los asesinaban de las formas más salvajes y crueles posibles, mientras que los bersérkers combatían sin miedo alguno. Estaban prácticamente rodeados, sin posibilidad alguna de victoria, ya no había nada que hacer, solo podrían detener a Drashneek en Equestria para evitar que invadiera el mundo de Sunset.

\- ¡Por favor, Twilight! ¡Los detendremos todo lo que podamos! ¡Vuelvan a su hogar!

\- ¡Nunca! – Gritó Rainbow y volvió a incorporarse a la lucha.

\- ¡Sunset es nuestra amiga! ¡Jamás la abandonaremos!

Cadence, sabía que solo era cuestión de minutos antes de que sus defensas fuesen prácticamente destruidas, y no estaría dispuesta a dejar que estas chicas pagaran el precio de su decisión de quedarse a pelear. Estaba a punto de hacerles un hechizo de tele transporte cuándo sonaron dos cuernos de guerra.

La batalla se detuvo, tanto defensores cómo los bersérkers y los engendros pararon de matarse y se voltearon, hacia la fuente del sonido.

En una pequeña colina, dos estandartes y un gran ejército aparecieron. Uno de los estandartes era la bandera de Equestria y detrás de él, había cientos de ponys, unicornios y pegasos, enfrente de ellos había dos figuras irreconocibles, inclusive a la distancia: Spitfire y Big Mac. A su lado, el segundo estandarte tenía una bandera muy específica: Era la bandera de Yakyakiztán y al frente de las huestes guerreras, estaba el príncipe Rutherford.

\- ¡Yaks y Ponys! ¡Defender a Princesa Cadence! ¡Por Equestria y por Pony rosa!

El enorme grito de guerra fue tan intenso que el suelo tembló y el ejército aliado se lanzó colina abajo contra las fuerzas de Drashneek, quiénes sin poder formar adecuadamente, fueron arrollados por los refuerzos y docenas de enemigos murieron aplastados, sin poder hacer nada para defenderse.

Los Yaks, usaban su enorme tamaño y sus cuernos para atropellar a los bersérkers, que debido a su sed de sangre se lanzaban al ataque, sin siquiera pensar si tenían oportunidad alguna contra ellos. Los que sobrevivían a la embestida, terminaban con varios huesos rotos y eran presas fáciles para los ponys y los unicornios. Por aire, los pegasos arrojaban jabalinas hacia las cabezas de los monstruos y una vez que estas se terminaban ya que solo podían llevar cuatro, se lanzaban en picada contra las formaciones de bersérkers en dónde sacaban una pequeña hacha de combate y la usaban con una agilidad impresionante, atacando las patas de los engendros o las cabezas de los bersérkers.

Ahora, las fuerzas de Drashneek habían quedado rodeadas y al carecer de un espíritu propio, las tropas enemigas no se desmoralizaban, sólo ofrecían mayor resistencia ante los yaks y los ponys. Blorgx, sabía que era hora de tomar la ofensiva, por lo que ordenó a sus hermanos romper formación y entrar en combate total, Cadence no estaba segura de esta decisión, pues ya apenas le quedaba un centenar de guerreros ya exhaustos por la fatiga y el trauma de esta batalla. Pero al ver cómo Sunset, Starlight, Derpy, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie y los otros ponys seguían peleando, a pesar de que algunos ya estaban heridos, y eso no les impedía seguir en medio de la lucha, por lo que Cadence ordenó tomar la ofensiva y ahora los guerreros de Drashneek intercambiaron papeles con los changlings de Cadence, ellos ahora eran los masacrados. Las bestias caían como si se tratase de árboles y los bersérkers no sabían a quién atacar, ya que el frenesí de combate y de sangre había bloqueado todo razonamiento y si no atacaban a los refuerzos o los changlings, comenzaban a matarse entre ellos. Lentamente, Ponyville comenzó a ser liberado del enemigo y al cabo de unas horas, solo quedaban unas pocas decenas de bersérkers y solo un engendro. Pero los yaks decidieron encargarse de ellos y gracias a una última estampida, todos los guerreros de Drashneek, habían caído. Equestria había derrotado a su enemigo.

Los changlings, pegasos, ponys, unicornios y yaks comenzaron a celebrar arrojando sus cascos al aire, mientras ellos se abrazaban y reían, pero Cadence no estaba celebrando al igual que sus amigos, atravesando sus filas Cadence fijó la mirada en el extremo opuesto del pueblo y vio a la siniestra figura del demonio Drashneek, detrás de él aún tenía a su legión de guerreros ponys que le habían jurado lealtad. Las celebraciones cesaron y todos se formaron en frente al demonio, Drashneek levantó su espada y ordenó a su legión restante, atacar. Una vez más, la batalla se reanudó y ambos bandos chocaron en la calle principal con una furia desbocada, los yaks barrieron fácilmente a los ponys enemigos hasta finalmente ser detenidos por los alabarderos de Drashneek, los combatientes no se mostraban piedad, todos peleaban por sus causas y sus líderes, pero la Legión de Drashneek estaba condenada. Media hora después de haber atacado, todos habían muerto. Sólo quedaba Drashneek Lezaar, era hora de enviarlo a su dimensión.

\- ¡Los felicito! – Les expresó burlonamente Drashneek a Cadence y las tropas – Destrozaron a mi ejército, ahora estoy sólo, sin oportunidad alguna de obtener la victoria que deseo ¿No?

Sunset, salió de entre la multitud seguida de sus amigas, tenía una de sus alas, dislocada y una enorme cortada en su pechera, además de estar bañada en sangre, al estar al lado de Cadence, apuntó la Espada de la Armonía hacia Drashneek y le gritó.

\- ¡Ríndete! ¡Y te enviaré a tu dimensión ahora!

\- Pony estúpida, ¿No lo entienden verdad? ¡Soy un demonio, mi poder es ilimitado y jamás podrán matarme! ¡Les daré una última oportunidad! ¡Únanse a mí, las convertiré en Princesas Demonio, todos mis poderes serán suyos, conquistaremos dimensiones y mundos enteros!

\- ¡Jamás! – Starlight miraba con rabia a Drashneek - ¡Nunca nos rendiremos!

\- ¡Así es! – Cadence se puso frente a ella y todo su ejército comenzó a gritar tres nombres:

\- ¡Celestia!, ¡Luna!, ¡Twilight!

\- Tomaron su decisión.

Drashneek, levantó su garra izquierda, apuntando al cielo y las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a formarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Escudos!

A la señal de Cadence, las tropas alzaron sus escudos y los que no llevaban se cubrían con algo para protegerse de la lluvia, pero no caía nada. Cadence miró al cielo y las nubes seguían ahí, al igual que Drashneek, quién tenía acumulado un vórtice de color verde en su garra y rápidamente lo lanzó al cielo. Una vez que el vórtice entró en las nubes, una niebla verdosa comenzó a caer en Ponyville.

\- ¿Qué clase de magia ser esta? – Preguntó Rutherford

\- ¡Mantengan sus posiciones!

\- ¡Nadie se separe!

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Gritó Fluttershy

Todos voltearon y la vista fue aterradora, los cadáveres de los muertos comenzaron a levantarse, sus ojos emanaban un brillo verde, como el de la niebla y empezaron a atacar a los vivos.

\- ¡Defiendan su posición!

Las tropas obedecieron, pero el pánico se apoderó de las formaciones ya que en los enemigos que acababan de matar estaban volviendo a la lucha y no sólo eso:

Drashneek se había incorporado esta vez al combate.

Con su imponente tamaño y el poder de su temible espada, Drashneek acabó con una gran cantidad de soldados rápidamente y una vez que estos morían, la niebla los reanimaba, convirtiéndolos en no muertos. La batalla era más brutal y sanguinaria que nunca, ya que ahora no se enfrentaban a un combate singular, estos "zombis" atacaban en masa y no importaba que hubieran sido amigos o enemigos, ellos los mataban sin compasión, y una vez muertos la niebla hacía su trabajo.

\- ¡Les advertí que no podrían vencerme, ahora quiero verlas sufrir! – Drashneek no mostraba piedad alguna, después de todo era un demonio del caos.

\- ¡Enfréntame monstruo! – Le gritó Blorgx y cargó directamente contra él.

\- ¡Pequeño traidor asqueroso! – Drashneek levantó su espada y lanzó su golpe, pero el diminuto changling lo esquivó fácilmente y logró propinarle un tajo en su brazo.

La cortada no era grande, pero fue suficiente para hacer enojar al demonio quién le mostró a Blorgx, el daño que le había hecho y como la herida se cerraba.

\- ¿Eres un estúpido imbécil no? Ningún arma mortal puede matarme.

\- ¿Quieres probarlo?

Blorgx volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Drashneek logró atraparlo con su garra derecha, lo acercó a su rostro mientras el changling trataba de liberarse con su magia, pero el demonio le cortó el cuerno con la punta de su espada y lo miró con desprecio, después comenzó a apretar su puño hasta romperle la espalda, para después reanimarlo.

\- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – Drashneek dejó caer a su nuevo esclavo, levantó su espada una vez más y se desapareció.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Le preguntó Starlight a Sunset

\- No lo sé – Se mostraba muy confundida y sumamente triste al ver como Blorgx se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella.

\- ¡El espejo! – Les gritó Derpy - ¡Lo usará para cruzarlo de una vez!

\- ¡Deben detenerlo! – Les rogó Cadence que se había lanzado contra Blorgx para detenerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasará con ustedes?

\- ¡No te preocupes Starlight! ¡Si logran vencerlo, esta magia se desvanecerá!

\- ¡Chicas acabemos con esta pesadilla de una vez! ¡Por Twilight, Celestia, Luna, por todos los que han muerto! ¡Vamos por Drashneek!

De inmediato, Starlight, Derpy, Sunset, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, se juntaron en medio de todo el caos y se tele transportaron hacia el salón de los tronos en el Castillo de la Amistad. Era hora de decidir el futuro de dos mundos.


	20. El Fin de la Amistad

Capítulo 20

"El Fin de la Amistad"

Las chicas aparecieron dentro del castillo, sin embargo, el poder del demonio estaba alterando la magia, por lo que el grupo quedó disperso por todo el castillo, pero sin perder tiempo, se pusieron a correr hacia el salón de los tronos con la intención de detener a Drashneek, quién estaba frente al mapa de la Amistad. Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, arrancó el mapa del suelo y lo lanzó contra uno de los muros, riendo mientras veía la escalera que llevaba al sótano en dónde Twilight tenía el espejo mágico.

\- ¡Por fin! Mi boleto de escape de este patético mundo.

\- ¡No tan rápido! – Le gritó Starlight quién salió de uno de los salones adyacentes seguida de Derpy, llevaba una lanza sujeta a sus cascos, lista para pelear.

\- Se nota que los ponys son demasiado idiotas o imbéciles para darse cuenta de mis habilidades.

\- No es así – Le respondió Applejack quién salía de otro de los pasillos seguida de Fluttershy, muerta de miedo.

\- Vaya, vaya, la campesina y la cobarde se unen a esta pequeña fiesta.

\- ¿Alguien dijo fiesta? – Pinkie sin perder tiempo, salió de la parte trasera del salón junto con Rarity y Rainbow.

\- Siete contra uno, no es muy justo ¿No creen?

\- Sabes bien que puedes derrotarnos a todas con sólo un movimiento de tus dedos – Le dijo Derpy.

\- Tienes razón, joven pegaso. Pero si hago eso, le quitaría toda la diversión al juego, las mataré lentamente, desearán haber aceptado mi oferta de paz.

Drashneek les lanzó un vórtice de magia que salió disparado de su mano, pero fue interceptado por un rayo de color dorado que salió desde el techo.

\- ¡No lastimarás a ningún otro pony!

\- ¡Sunset Shimmer! ¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡Al fin! ¡Rivales dignas de mi atención!

\- ¡Ríndete ahora y te enviaremos a tu dimensión sin dolor! – Le gritó Twilight llenando su cuerno con magia.

\- ¿Cuántas veces pasaremos por esto? La única arma que puede dañarme, es la espada de la Armonía, la que la Princesa Sunset Shimmer lleva con ella.

\- ¡Ríndete y acabemos con esto de una vez! – Le gritó Sunset, sacando la espada de su funda.

\- Sí princesa – Drashneek comenzó a agachar la cabeza - ¡Acabemos de una vez con todas ustedes! – El demonio sacó su espada rúnica y se lanzó contra Sunset chocando su arma contra la de ella.

Las chicas se lanzaron contra él (excepto Fluttershy quién se escondió tras uno de los tronos) y comenzó un feroz combate. A pesar de estar sólo, el poder de Drashneek era imposible de calcular ya que podía pelear perfectamente contra las nueve yeguas a la vez y demostraba ser muy superior a ellas, tanto en poder mágico como en habilidad de combate. Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie y Derpy, lo herían con sus armas pero las heridas cerraban al instante, Rarity, Starlight y Twilight le lanzaban hechizos a diestro y siniestro pero estos rebotaban en su piel, el único combate que le importaba al demonio era el que tenía contra Sunset Shimmer ya que ella tenía la única arma que podía causarle un daño real.

Por más de treinta minutos, nadie mostró una pizca de piedad y parecía ser que el combate se intensificaría de forma indefinida hasta que Sunset lo provocó.

Aprovechando que Twilight había conseguido volver a fusionar uno de sus hechizos con uno de Starlight y esto había provocado que Drashneek se distrajera un momento del duelo que tenía contra Sunset y esta le había propinado un tajo en su rostro.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Maldita! – Drashneek tenía una de sus garras sobre sus ojos del lado derecho y al quitarse la mano reveló sólo cuencas vacías de dónde emanaba una especie de líquido negro.

\- ¿Te rindes? – Le preguntó Sunset, mientras sus amigas se reunían con ella y Fluttershy se asomaba desde su escondite.

\- Sólo has acelerado tu perdición – Le respondió Drashneek burlonamente – Mira debajo de mí.

Las ponys bajaron la vista y vieron a lo que se refería Drashneek.

El líquido extraño comenzó a burbujear mientras comenzaba a tomar la forma de cinco figuras, las chicas estaban muy asustadas, Drashneek ya había dejado en claro lo que su magia podía crear y esta creación no era una excepción.

Cuándo las figuras tomaron su forma final, el líquido se deshizo dejando a la vista a cinco versiones corrompidas y malvadas de Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash.

Estas versiones vestían armaduras negras y estaban cabizbajas al momento de su formación pero cuándo alzaron la vista, tenían sus ojos de color rojo sangre y sonreían de manera cruel y despiadada.

\- Les presento a sus nuevas "amigas"

\- ¿Qué es esto Drashneek?

\- Si recuerdan las palabras de esa cebra que las ayudó, sabrán que mientras poseí a su princesa, ella absorbió el alma de sus amigas, ahora son mis marionetas. ¡Mátenlas!

Las yeguas se lanzaron contra sus contrapartes iniciando otra feroz lucha mientras Derpy, Sunset, Twilight y Starlight se centraban en Drashneek. Ahora que el demonio ya no tenía que preocuparse de pelear contras las nueve de una vez, sólo había cuatro yeguas que se interponían entre él y el nuevo mundo que tenía planeado conquistar.

Drashneek volvió a levantar su espada y atacó a Sunset quién apenas pudo bloquear ese ataque con la espada de la Armonía, Derpy comenzó a volar sobre su cabeza tratando de propinarle un golpe con su lanza, mientras Twilight y Starlight seguían lanzándole hechizos.

Las otras no tenían mejor suerte, Rainbow no podía propinarle un solo golpe a su contraparte que era mucho más rápida, Rarity sostenía un duelo mágico con su clon pero lo estaba perdiendo, Pinkie trataba de huir pero su contraparte que era casi igual a ella sólo que con cabello lacio y una mirada de psicópata, Applejack peleaba a casco limpio contra su clon teniendo una seria desventaja en cuánto a fuerza y Fluttershy estaba siendo brutalmente golpeada por su versión alterna.

\- ¡Defiéndete!

\- ¡No! ¡No voy a pelear!

\- ¡Entonces muere!

La Fluttershy malvada la tomó de la melena y la lanzó contra uno de los muros y tras haberla aturdido se acercó a uno de los tronos, usando una fuerza muy poderosa para una pegaso, arrancó un trozo de cristal hasta darle forma de una daga, se acercó lentamente a ella y alzó el arma a la altura de su corazón.

\- ¿Un último deseo?

Fluttershy apenas estaba consciente, tenía un ojo morado e hinchado, varios golpes en su cuerpo, una de sus patas estaba en un ángulo extraño evidenciando que la tenía rota, tratando de mantenerse despierta, Fluttershy sólo sonrió y cerró sus ojos, aceptando su destino.

\- ¡Cómo quieras!

\- ¡Fluttershy! ¡No!

Starlight dejó de atacar a Drashneek y le lanzó un rayo que electrocutó a la Fluttershy opuesta, había salvado a su amiga, pero ahora estaba a punto de pagar el precio de su decisión. Al sentir que Starlight se desconcentraba de sus ataques contra él, Drashneek levantó su brazo y la golpeó antes de que pudiese reaccionar lanzándola contra el techo.

\- ¡Starlight! – Sunset hizo un hechizo de levitación sobre ella y al salvar a Starlight de su caída, se expuso a un ataque de Drashneek, quién sin perder un momento de su tiempo le lanzó un rayo de color rojo contra ella y la dejó inconsciente.

Twilight y Derpy apenas pudieron seguir peleando contra Drashneek un par de minutos más antes de que el demonio las tomará entre sus garras. A Derpy apenas le prestó atención y se centró en Twilight quién le lanzaba un potente rayo contra él, pero Drashneek abrió su boca y se limitó a tragarse el torrente de magia. Cuándo la alicornio se quedó agotada por usar tanta magia, Drashneek levantó su espada y le cortó el cuerno, Twilight había quedado fuera de combate.

\- ¡Eres una tonta! – Drashneek arrojó a Twilight contra uno de los tronos con tanta fuerza que lo partió en dos, después levantó la garra con la que tenía agarrada a Derpy y la elevó a la altura de su rostro - ¡Ahora sigues tú! Has peleado con valentía, incluso para ser una pegaso bizca, debes ser muy valiente o una tonta al enfrentarme.

\- Lo hago ¡Agh!... por Equestria y la princesa Luna.

\- Tu lealtad es impresionante, pero inútil.

\- ¡Alto Drashneek!

Drashneek soltó a Derpy y se giró, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Sunset había recuperado el conocimiento y tenía el Espejo Mágico, levitando a un solo metro del suelo.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Si no puedo detenerte, no correré el riesgo de dejar a mis amigas y su mundo a su suerte.

\- Sunset… ¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó Fluttershy, con mucha dificultad.

\- ¡No dejaré que les pase nada! ¡No me lo perdonaría! ¡Las pondré a salvo!

Rápidamente, Sunset envolvió a sus amigas en una burbuja gigante de magia dorada, sacándolas del combate contra sus dobles y con lágrimas en sus ojos las metió dentro del portal, sin que ellas pudiesen evitarlo y tomando su espada, atravesó el espejo. No había forma alguna de volver a su antiguo hogar pero lo había salvado.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Mátenla!

Las versiones alternas de las chicas se lanzaron contra Sunset y con la espada levitada con su magia, ella comenzó a pelear contra estos clones malvados, pero gracias al poder de la Espada, una por una comenzaron a caer y cada vez que lo hacían se convertían en una hermosa esfera blanca que se alejaba, en dirección al Bosque Everfree.

Drashneek rugió de cólera y comenzó a atacar a Sunset con una violencia desenfrenada, cada vez que la Espada Demoníaca chocaba contra la Espada de la Armonía, las espadas lanzaban llamas rojas y azules, era como si las armas estuviesen vivas tratando de imponerse la una sobre la otra.

A pesar de que Sunset se esforzaba por sobreponerse a Drashneek, sus poderes demoníacos eran muy superiores a la magia de alicornio, y si hay algo que caracterizaba a los demonios del Caos es que nunca pelean con honor. Drashneek lanzaba magia oscura contra ella, en un intento de dejarla fuera de acción, pero Sunset se encargaba de bloquear todos los ataques con la Espada pero un ataque consiguió golpear su cuerno, provocando que perdiera el control de su magia y el demonio la cortó con sus garras maldecidas, provocándole terribles heridas. Sunset salió despedida contra la pared y se quedó tumbada en el suelo, trataba de levantarse pero le dolía el pecho y echó un vistazo a su herida, tres enormes cortes sobresalían del pecho, no había sangre pero tenían un brillo de color rojo y de ellos emanaba un humo de color negro. De repente la vista de Sunset se tornó de color rojo, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y empezó a escuchar la voz de Drashneek en su cabeza.

\- ¿Eso duele más no?

\- ¿Qué?… ¿Que me hiciste?

\- Destruiste mi oportunidad de escapar de este patético mundo, ahora vas a sufrir una vida de dolor como nunca antes lo habrás imaginado.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – De repente, un dolor inimaginable comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo, anegando sus ojos en lágrimas, era como si le hubiesen metido fuego bajo la piel.

\- Primero voy a hacer que tu sistema nervioso colapse de dolor, lo que sientes ahora es fuego demoníaco, se encargará de causarte la peor agonía posible.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de magia es esta?!

\- No es magia estúpida, es una maldición, por tu insolencia al evitar que mi plan funcionara. Cuándo el fuego esté por matarte de dolor, voy a destruir tu salud mental, te volverás una loca desquiciada y después reclamaré tu alma, tu cuerpo será mi marioneta y haré que cometas los más despiadados crímenes contra la nación que tu "Maestra" te heredó. Pero antes de empezar, quiero que mires esto.

El dolor rápidamente se desvaneció y Sunset levantó lentamente su cara y pudo ver que Drashneek había creado con un pedazo de cristal roto lo que parecía ser una especie de portal hacia la batalla y la crudeza con la que si libraba.

Las antaño numerosas tropas de refuerzo ya casi habían sido destruidas y sus miembros caídos, se habían levantado y atacaban a sus camaradas sin importarles nada. Big Mac luchaba contra una docena de No Muertos, el príncipe Rutherford y sus tropas no se quedaban atrás ya que al ser Yaks tenían mucha más fuerza y resistencia, era una gran ventaja sobre sus enemigos, pero no todos tenían tanta suerte, Spitfire al parecer estaba herida ya que tenía sangre escurriendo por una de sus patas y mientras trataba de quitarse a un zombi, tres más se acercaron por su espalda y comenzaron a morderle las alas, la pegaso gritó de dolor y soltó al zombi con el que luchaba, este se lanzó contra su garganta y se la arrancó de un mordisco. Diez segundos después, Spitfire se había unido a las filas de No Muertos. Cherilee estaba agotada pero estaba rodeada de enemigos destrozados a golpes con la maza que tenía en su boca pero eso no impedía que otro grupo de zombis se acercara a ella, Cherilee resistió lo mejor que pudo por dos minutos más pero en cuánto perdió la maza, los No Muertos la sujetaron por sus patas y comenzaron a destazarla viva. Cadence seguía peleando a base de usar rayos mágicos sobre los zombis pero tarde o temprano se cansaría de usar su magia. Sunset veía con dolor como sus aliados caían inevitablemente uno tras otro.

\- Te advertí que no me retaras, condenaste a todas esas almas, eres la única responsable de este baño de sangre. Ahora ¡Sufre!

Los ojos de Drashneek brillaron y Sunset se sujetó la cabeza, mientras sentía como su cerebro comenzaba a dejar de funcionar, podía ver los bellos recuerdos de sus amigas, de Celestia, de Twilight ir desapareciendo y ser suplantados por horribles imágenes de muerte y destrucción.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! – Un pedazo de cristal golpeó a Drashneek en uno de sus cuernos y se giró para ver a Starlight.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella!

\- Ya me tienes harto, eres un fastidio pequeña – Drashneek dejó de torturar a Sunset y se acercó a Starlight desenfundando su espada - ¡Eres peor que mis hermanos!

Drashneek le soltó una bofetada a Starlight y la levantó del suelo, la atrapó en el aire y la estrelló contra el trono de Pinkie, Drashneek acercó su deforme cara y le rugió a Starlight quién apenas estaba consciente.

\- ¡Mi cara será lo último que verás!

Drashneek levantó su espada y se preparó para asestarle el golpe letal a Starlight quién trató de crear un escudo con su magia y justo cuando Starlight se rodeó de magia defensiva, el demonio atacó, Starlight cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de detener el impacto y para su sorpresa nada pasó. Al abrir los ojos vió a Derpy con la espada atravesando su cuerpo, se había sacrificado por ella.

\- ¡No!

\- Me ahorraste la molestia de matarte después pedazo de basura – Drashneek tomó a Derpy por el cuerpo y como si fuese una muñeca de trapo la arrojó por la escalera que llevaba al sótano.

\- ¡Maldito! – Sunset se reincorporó y con la espada de la Armonía en alto le cercenó una garra a Drashneek.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡No! ¡No!

La garra de Drashneek se deshizo en una nube de humo negra y una furia asesina se apoderó de él, una vez más dirigió su mirada a Sunset y comenzó de nuevo a destrozarle la mente, al hacerlo Sunset soltó la Espada y se sumergió en un mundo de terror y locura. Starlight vio la Espada tirada a lado de Drashneek y usando la poca energía que le quedaba trató de apoderarse del arma, pero el demonio cegado por la ira y el dolor se volvió a centrar en ella sin perder la concentración en la tortura de Sunset. Drashneek levantó su espada demoníaca sobre Starlight y justo cuando la empezaba a descargar sobre ella, un rayo de luz blanco se enredó en la garra de Drashneek.

\- ¡Ataca ahora Starlight! ¡No podré retenerlo mucho tiempo!

\- ¿Twilight?

El rayo blanco comenzó a tomar la forma de la Princesa Twilight quién sujetaba la garra del demonio.

\- ¡Hazlo!

\- Pero ¿Qué pasará si…?

\- ¡No importa! ¡Acaba con él!

Starlight se concentró en reunir cada pizca de poder mágico en su cuerno, levitó la espada y la descargó sobre el pecho del demonio. Una nube de color negro salió disparada de la herida de Drashneek, Starlight seguía hundiendo la espada en el cuerpo del demonio quién lanzaba horribles alaridos y empezaba a gritar en una lengua extraña y desconocida. Starlight debía destrozar su corazón para asegurarse de que nunca más volviera.

\- ¡No lo hagas!

\- ¡No hables más!

\- ¡Si me destruyes! ¡Twilight morirá!

\- ¡Mientes! – Starlight dio un nuevo impulso, la Espada atravesó por completo al demonio y se clavó en el suelo. Drashneek lanzó un potente rugido y explotó en una nube de ceniza oscura.

Al hacerlo, la niebla verdosa desapareció y los cadáveres de los caídos, al quedar desprovistos del poder oscuro del demonio volvieron a caer para nunca más levantarse, los equestres se habían alzado con la victoria.

En el salón de los tronos, la nube de ceniza oscura se desvaneció al cabo de unos segundos, sin perder tiempo Starlight salió trotando hacia la escalera para bajar al sótano. Sunset trataba de recuperarse de la tortura que Drashneek le había impuesto, pero cuando la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas pudo ver que una figura de color morado, sepultada entre varios cristales.

\- ¡Twilight! – Sunset trató de levantar los cristales pero no tenía más magia, pero afortunadamente Cadence se apareció al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Cadence, ayúdame

Ambas alicornios comenzaron a mover los escombros que tenían sepultada a Twilight y cuándo la liberaron vieron la terrible condición en la que estaba Twilight.

Estaba flaca, se le notaban los huesos, tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo, había perdido una pata, sus alas estaban desprovistas de plumas y tenía una terrible herida en el pecho.

\- ¡No, no, no, no!

\- Sun…set Shimmer

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Te pondrás bien! ¡No te preocupes!

\- No… mi momento… ha llegado.

\- ¡No digas eso! – Cadence había comenzado a llorar - ¡Perdí a mi esposo! ¡No puedo perderte a ti también!

\- Lo… siento… pero no puedo… salvarme.

\- Piensa en tus padres.

\- Están… muertos… yo los… maté

\- ¡No sabías lo que hacías! ¡Por favor sólo resiste un poco! – Un Yak acaba de entrar al salón en ese momento, llamando la atención de Sunset - ¡Trae un médico! – El Yak asintió y salió del salón a toda velocidad.

\- Ya viene la ayuda, resiste.

\- ¿Dónde…está…Starlight?

\- Está abajo, ayudando a Derpy.

\- Llámala… por favor

\- Está bien, resiste un poco más

Sunset se dirigió a la escalera y comenzó a bajar por ella, tuvo que hacerlo con cuidado ya que había sangre en los escalones. Al llegar vio a Starlight haciendo presión sobre la herida en el cuerpo de Derpy, quién estaba llorando.

\- Starlight, encontramos a Twilight, quiere verte.

\- No puedo dejar a Derpy sola.

\- Yo la cuidaré

Starlight derramó una lágrima y se dirigió a la planta superior dejando a Derpy y a Sunset en el sótano.

\- ¿Por qué no vas con la princesa Twilight?

\- No tengo una respuesta para eso amiga.

\- ¿Amiga? ¿Somos amigas?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

\- Casi ningún pony quiere ser mi amigo.

\- Yo lo soy y sé que Starlight y mis amigas también son tus amigas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Derpy?

\- ¿Qué Sunset?

\- ¿Por qué te sacrificaste por Starlight?

\- Le prometí a la princesa Twilight que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Y yo… nunca rompo… una promesa.

\- Eres la pegaso más valiente de Equestria.

\- Sunset… ¡Tengo miedo!

\- Estoy contigo – Sunset tomó el casco izquierdo de Derpy, tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡Quiero ir a casa, quiero ir con mi hija! ¡No quiero morir!

\- Tranquila. Ya viene un doctor y vas a estar muy pronto con Dinky.

\- No… digas mentiras… no es… propio de… una princesa. – Derpy comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

\- ¡No, no, no! No te duermas Derpy, por favor no, piensa en tu hija, tu casa, tu trabajo.

\- Sunset… dile a Dinky… que la quiero… que es mi… adoración y que yo… yo - Derpy no pudo terminar, su corazón se había detenido.

\- ¿Derpy? ¡Derpy despierta! – Sunset trató de reanimarla, pero no pudo hacer nada por ella, otra amiga suya se había ido para siempre, dejando a una potrilla huérfana. Conteniendo las lágrimas, Sunset cerró los ojos de Derpy con su magia y se retiró.

Arriba, Starlight estaba inclinada sobre su maestra quién apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse despierta, pero ambas estaban felices de volver a verse, de repente la puerta se abrió y de ella salió, Rainbow quién llevaba a Applejack sobre su lomo, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity, al fin, libres del hechizo.

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Starlight! ¿Están bien?

\- ¡Oh por Celestia! ¡Twilight resiste!

\- ¡Amigas… mías… estoy muy… feliz de que estén… bien!

\- Shhh – Fluttershy trató de calmar a su amiga – No te esfuerces tanto Twilight.

\- Gracias… Fluttershy… pero… quiero pedirles… perdón.

\- ¿Qué dices dulzura?

\- Perdónenme… las torturé… les robé el alma… no merezco tener amigas… como ustedes.

\- No tienes que disculparte cariño, no eras tú.

\- ¿Me perdonan?

\- Eres nuestra amiga, siempre será así – Le dijo Pinkie.

\- Gracias… chicas, Starlight… acércate por favor.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Starlight… lamento no haber ayudado… a Trixie… se q ue era… tu mejor amiga… quiero… compensártelo.

\- No Twilight, no había nada que hacer esa vez, dejé que mi ira se apoderará de mí, yo te pido perdón, por no haberte salvado.

\- Lo hiciste… y mostraste cualidades únicas, dignas de una princesa.

Twilight tocó el cuerno de Starlight y la convirtió en una alicornio, pero al hacerlo se quedó sin energía vital.

\- ¡No Twilight! ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Eres mi… heredera. Cuida a Equestria…, se digna de mi título… dile a Sunset… que fue un honor ser su amiga.

Tras estas palabras, Twilight se fue en paz, dejando a sus amigas destrozadas al ver a su princesa sin vida en el suelo del salón de su castillo en ruinas. Tanto Cadence como Starlight y compañía, comenzaron a llorar sobre el cadáver de Twilight y cuándo Sunset salió del túnel no pudo seguir conteniendo el llanto al ver que Twilight había fallecido y ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós a su amiga, la Princesa de la Amistad.


	21. Secuelas

Capítulo 21

"Secuelas"

La tristeza era imposible de calcular, la princesa de la Amistad había fallecido bajo una terrible y dolorosa agonía. Sus amigas estaban en torno a su cuerpo llorando sin que nadie tuviese palabras para consolarlas, mientras que en las afueras del palacio, los supervivientes a la batalla reunían a sus muertos ya que la brutalidad del combate no había dado cabida a la existencia de heridos que atender. El príncipe Rutherford estaba coordinando a los sobrevivientes en la recuperación de cadáveres mientras que Big Mac había entrado al castillo buscando a su hermana. No la había visto desde que se había llevado a la abuela Smith y Applebloom hacia Appleloosa, cuándo Chrysalis y su ejército atacaron Ponyville.

\- ¡Applejack! ¡Applejack! ¿Dónde estás?

Big no conocía muy bien el castillo de la Amistad, sólo lo había visitado quizá un par de veces pero Applejack le había contado como era y tratando de recordar las palabras de su hermana empezó a revisar el derruido lugar pero no tardó en descubrir en dónde estaban todas. Desde una puerta adyacente se podían escuchar llantos y lamentos, Big que temía lo peor, abrió la puerta de una patada y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, su hermana, sus amigas, la princesa Cadence y dos alicornios que él no había visto, estaban llorando en torno a un cuerpo. Big reconoció la figura que estaba en el suelo a pesar de su deplorable estado y sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era no hablar decidió salir del salón y unirse a Rutherford para ayudarlo en su tarea.

Un par de horas después, las puertas del castillo se abrieron y las chicas salieron de él, con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar, Sunset y Starlight llevaban los cadáveres de Twilight y Derpy levitando en el aire con su magia, los yaks, ponys y changlings que quedaban con vida se apartaron para formar un camino y dedicaban una profunda reverencia cada vez que Cadence y las demás pasaban a su lado. Cadence parecía estar a punto de perder los estribos, después de todo había perdido a casi toda su familia con excepción de su hija Flurry Heart que estaba en el bosque Everfree junto a los demás potros y los Cake, pero se subió a lo alto de las ruinas de la alcaldía y hablo con voz fuerte y clara.

\- ¡Súbditos! ¡Amigos! ¡La guerra ha terminado! - Nadie gritó o celebro - ¡Pero el costo de la victoria ha sido terrible! ¡Tres semanas duró este régimen de terror! ¡Por tres semanas, miles de ponys y muchas importantes figuras de Equestria fallecieron! ¡Pero ahora todo terminó! ¡Sé que están exhaustos y desean volver a sus hogares, pero debemos marchar a Canterlot! ¡Demostremos a los civiles de la ciudad que ya no deben vivir con miedo! ¡Es momento de reconstruir nuestra nación y llorar a nuestros muertos! – Cuándo Cadence terminó su discurso, proyecto una luz hacia el cielo con la forma de su cutie-mark.

Todos los presentes, comenzaron a reunir leña y se pusieron a armar enormes piras, en las cimas, con sumo cuidado colocaron los cadáveres de los caídos, los muertos del bando de Drashneek fueron puestos en una fosa y para el atardecer todo Ponyville tenía piras con cadáveres en sus cimas y a esa hora los Cake llegaron junto con los niños.

\- ¡Rarity! ¡Rarity! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow!

\- ¡Scootalo!

\- ¡Sweetie Belle!

Rarity y Rainbow corrieron hacia sus hermanas pequeñas y las abrazaron con mucha fuerza, pero se detuvieron al ver sus espaldas, llenas de cicatrices que les habían provocado mientras estuvieron como prisioneras en los calabozos.

\- ¡Oh por Celestia! ¿Qué les pasó? – Les preguntaron al unísono.

\- Chrysalis y Sombra, nos torturaron por diversión – Les respondió Scootalo, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

\- Tranquilas, ya terminó.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Respóndeme mami!

Las chicas alzaron la vista y pudieron ver a Dinky entre la multitud, mientras buscaba desesperadamente a su madre, al parecer no sabía sobre su trágica muerte.

\- Deberíamos decirle Rainbow.

\- No tengo tacto para estas cosas Rarity, no soy la adecuada.

\- Yo se lo diré, su madre me pidió que le diera un mensaje – Respondió Sunset desde detrás de ellas.

\- Claro princesa.

Sunset se sintió un poco incómoda con esa respuesta, le costaba recordar que estas ponys a penas la conocían, mientras que sus verdaderas amigas estaban en su mundo, de seguro devastadas y tratando de usar un portal que nunca más se abriría de nuevo.

\- Hola pequeña.

\- ¡Princesa Sunset! ¿Podría ayudarme a buscar a mi mamá?

\- Dinky… tu madre

\- ¿Qué pasa princesa?

\- No sé cómo decirte esto, pero…

\- Princesa, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ella…no vendrá.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dinky empezó a llorar

\- Dinky, tu madre falleció mientras protegía a la princesa Starlight.

\- ¡No! ¡Mi mami no está muerta! ¡Está por aquí! ¡Lo sé!

\- Lo siento – Sunset abrazó a la potranca – Pero estaba cumpliendo una promesa que le hizo a mi amiga Twilight.

\- Prometió que nunca me dejaría sola, que siempre la tendría conmigo. Ya no me queda a nadie.

\- Te equivocas – Sunset la miró a los ojos – Me tienes a mí – Dinky la miró muy extrañada – No pienso reemplazar a Derpy, pero si me permites demostrarte que en enserio aprecié a tu mamá como una amiga, prometo darte un hogar y jamás dejarte sola.

\- Sí, ¡Gracias princesa! – Dinky le devolvió el abrazo a Sunset.

\- Además, Derpy me dijo que siempre ha estado orgullosa de ti, siempre fuiste su mayor tesoro.

Dinky abrazó con más fuerza a Sunset tras escuchar estas palabras de su madre, mientras ella la cubría con sus alas.

Starlight llegó un poco después de que Sunset le dijese la devastadora noticia a Dinky y poniéndole un casco en el hombro a Sunset le indicó que ya era hora de quemar los cuerpos.

Sunset dejó a Dinky junto a la señora Cake y voló a lado de la princesa Cadence mientras ella trataba de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para emprender esta triste pero necesaria labor. Cuándo logró estar lista, Cadence sacó chispas de su cuerno y quemó la pira en dónde estaba el cadáver de Twilight, después Sunset hizo lo propio con la pira de Derpy y Starlight quemó la pira de Blorgx. El resto de los ponys, changlings y yaks, encendieron unas antorchas y las arrojaron al resto de las piras mientras que aquellos que llevaban las banderas de Equestria y Yakyakiztán las bajaban un poco en señal de respeto, durante el tiempo que el fuego tardó en consumir las piras, las lágrimas y los llantos fueron incontenibles y desgarradores, más para las amigas de Twilight quiénes no podían asimilar que estaban en el funeral de su amada amiga, quién nunca más estaría con ellas para volver a vivir otra aventura.

Una hora después, las cenizas de los muertos fueron arrojadas al río que corría a lado del antaño hermoso pueblo de Ponyville y la tropa se puso en marcha hacia Canterlot. Por varias horas, los pocos cientos de supervivientes marcharon a través de las vías del tren, siguiéndolas para poder llegar a la capital y finalmente la divisaron.

Al llegar a la estación de Canterlot, Cadence pudo comprobar que algo andaba mal, la estación estaba desierta, no se divisaba a ningún pony en las cercanías.

\- ¡Todos en alerta máxima! ¡Podrían tratar de emboscarnos!

Las tropas se miraron nerviosas pero asintieron y siguieron a Cadence, Sunset y Starlight a través de la ciudad. Por un momento creyeron que la población los atacaría, pero después la ciudad dio un aire de estar abandonada y justo cuando las tropas se creyeron a salvo descubrieron una terrible verdad.

En la plaza de Canterlot, había una grotesca escena de carnicería, las blancas losas estaba bañadas en sangre, los árboles marchitos se habían convertido en horribles tótems hechos a base de huesos y piel, más adelante había una hilera de picas y en cada una de ellas estaban las cabezas de los ciudadanos, algunas ya en estado de descomposición y en una casa, que alguna vez perteneció a Fancy Pants, Starlight descubrió lo que parecía ser una guarida llena de pentagramas y con altares dedicados al demonio en los que había instrumentos de tortura, entrañas y cadáveres semi-devorados. Cadence y los demás estaban horrorizados, Drashneek había asesinado a toda la población de la ciudad y había obligado a sus seguidores a cometer una barbarie, sin mostrar piedad sobre los inocentes ciudadanos de Canterlot, era un crimen que ni siquiera Chrysalis o Sombra llevaron a cabo mientras gobernaron Equestria. Al parecer esperaba otra lamentable labor por delante, ¿Cuántas ciudades más habrían tenido el mismo destino?, la reconstrucción tendría que esperar un poco más.

20 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Las clases iban mejor que nunca, Sunset no podría estar más orgullosa de su pupila que ya había dominado los secretos más antiguos de la magia y estaba muy cerca de concluir sus estudios.

\- ¡Felicidades Dinky! Eres una gran aprendiz.

\- Te lo debo a ti. Tú me diste la oportunidad de vivir y estudiar en la escuela de Unicornios Superdotados, si hay alguien que merece mis elogios eres tú Sunset Shimmer.

\- Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti Dinky.

\- Lo sé, también has sido como una para mí por todos estos años. Te quiero Sunset.

\- Y yo a ti. – Sunset parecía estar a punto de llorar pero se contuvo – Dinky, debes ir al Imperio de Cristal, parece que Flurry Heart quiere verte, después de todo eres su "prima" favorita ¿No?

\- Claro, iré a empacar.

Cuándo Dinky subió a sus aposentos, Sunset se retiró a la sala del trono en dónde se quedó a ver el vitral que conmemoraba la victoria equestre sobre el demonio Drashneek.

En otro, Sunset estaba frente a la princesa Celestia, herida de muerte mientras la convertía en alicornio, el resto eran sobre el descubrimiento de la Espada de la Armonía, la transformación de Luna en Nightmare Moon una vez más y su muerte a manos de Derpy. Otro relataba las batallas libradas en Ponyville y los más tristes de todos:

• La Muerte de la Princesa Twilight

• El Ascenso de Starlight como princesa.

Sunset dejó escapar una lágrima, a pesar de que habían pasado veinte años aún no había superado del todo lo que había pasado y nadie pudo predecir el cómo afectaría al futuro de la nación.

Cadence quedó como la Princesa a cargo de Equestria y la capital dejó de ser Canterlot, pasando ese honor al Imperio de Cristal, Sunset ostentaba el título de princesa del Sol y Starlight recibió el título de la Princesa de la Magia cuyo palacio fue el de la misma ciudad de Canterlot el cuál compartía con Sunset, pero tuvo que ser depurado de la magia demoníaca que quedó impregnada tras los rituales oscuros llevados a cabo por los seguidores de Drashneek, Ponyville sin embargo quedó abandonado y se convirtió en un montón de ruinas que el Bosque Everfree reclamó. Pero no sólo los mapas habían cambiado, también lo habían hecho todos los ciudadanos de Equestria, eran muy comunes las tensiones y desconfianzas, también las historias de traición y odio se volvieron cotidianas, parecía que ya nadie recordaba la amistad y no sólo los ciudadanos la habían olvidado.

Rarity se mudó con su familia a Manehattan en dónde se quedó administrando su tienda junto a su amiga Coco Pommel, las cicatrices de la batalla perduraron en ella, se volvió egoísta y muy gruñona. Fluttershy se negó a abandonar su casa, aún vive en el Bosque Everfree o eso creen los ponys ya que nadie la ha visto en dos años. Applejack sufrió mucho después de que la paz regresará, las heridas que sufrió durante su tortura con Star Swirl nunca sanaron y a pesar de que visitó a una gran cantidad de doctores y hospitales nadie pudo ayudarla. Applejack jamás volvió a caminar, actualmente vive en Appleloosa junto al resto de su familia en un estado de depresión. Rainbow se convirtió en la nueva líder de los Wonderbolts así cómo en la Capitana de la Guardia Real, pero su lado amable había desaparecido, se había convertido en una pegaso despiadada y cruel. Pinkie volvió a la granja de rocas de sus padres, en dónde actualmente vive con ellos, sin embargo desde hace varios años que no es la misma, casi siempre está de mal humor o se la pasa llorando y Starlight era de las más afectadas, el perder a su amiga y mentora fue un golpe devastador para ella, Sunburst la apoyó durante el proceso de recuperación, pero desgraciadamente murió mientras experimentaba con unos hechizos antiguos siendo la gota que derramó el vaso. Starlight regresó a su actitud aislada y gruñona, volviéndola bipolar y muy temperamental.

Sunset era la única que podía hablar con ella, tenía ganas de hablar con ella y sabía perfectamente en dónde encontrarla. Al final de la reconstrucción, se había alzado un monumento en honor a los más de tres mil muertos que Drashneek, Chrysalis, Sombra y Star Swirl habían asesinado, era una estatua de mármol blanca, con la figura de Twilight, Celestia, Luna y Derpy en lo alto sosteniendo un asta en donde ondeaba la bandera de Equestria, la base del mármol tenía una placa hecha de oro en dónde estaban escritos los nombres de las víctimas, enumerando una gigantesca lista que parecía infinita.

Sunset se apareció frente al monumento, ubicado en la plaza central de Canterlot y empezó a buscar a Starlight pero no podía verla, se volteó y pudo verla en el balcón de una de las torres que tenía vista hacia el monumento, sin perder tiempo se transportó hasta allá.

\- ¿Starlight? ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Dinky?

\- Está preparándose para ir al Imperio de Cristal, deberías ir con ella, Flurry ha estado preguntando por ti.

\- No me interesa, déjame sola.

\- No Starlight, necesitas salir de los muros del castillo, estar encerrada no es bueno para tu salud.

\- ¿A dónde? Ya no tengo amigos Sunset. Mi maestra y mis mejores amigos están muertos, el resto de las chicas no se hablan entre ellas y mucho menos conmigo.

\- Te equivocas, me tienes a mí, Cadence, Flurry Heart y a Dinky. El que tú no quieras quererlos como amigos será tu decisión.

\- Sunset, ¿No extrañas a tus amigas?

Sunset se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta, pero tomó aire y le respondió.

\- Claro Starlight, no pasa un solo día sin que no las extrañe, me duele no haberme despedido de ellas y me es más doloroso tenerlas tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

\- Entonces sabes lo que yo sufro, pero tú eres feliz así.

\- Soy feliz por el resto de ponys que me aceptan como su amiga y a pesar de que Equestria ya no cree en la Amistad, me alegra tener un grupo de amigos que yo considero familia. Eso es lo que tú podrías tener si quisieras.

\- No es tan fácil, no quiero olvidar a mis amigos.

\- Jamás los olvidarás, ellos viven en tu corazón. El tener otros amigos no significa que olvidarás a los primeros. Es lo que Twilight querría para ti.

Starlight abrió los ojos como platos y se le vino a la mente todas las lecciones de amistad que Twilight le había enseñado.

\- Tienes razón, me he comportado como una tonta. Jamás debí volver a mi antigua personalidad. Twilight estaría decepcionada de mí.

\- No lo creo, pero si estuviera aquí, sé que estaría haciendo lo posible por levantarte el ánimo y enseñarte algo sobre la amistad.

\- Muy bien, creo que tenemos una gran tarea por delante, cuando regrese del Imperio de Cristal recorreré Equestria y le devolveré la amistad a los ponys. ¿Me ayudarías?

\- Claro que sí, te ayudaré y conozco a una unicornio que estará encantada de ayudarnos.

\- Entonces será mejor, que tome algunas cosas para alcanzar a Dinky en el tren. Te veré el fin de semana.

Tras decir esto, Starlight se desapareció dejando a Sunset sola en el balcón quién dirigió la vista hacia el monumento y después hacia el horizonte en dónde a varios kilómetros, atravesando las ruinas de Ponyville y la espesura del Bosque Everfree estaba el Castillo de las Dos Hermanas y cercano a él, el campo de flores en dónde estaba enterrada la princesa Celestia, tras dedicarle un pensamiento dirigió la vista al cielo azul y sonriendo exclamó:

\- Twilight, Celestia, por favor bendigan a mis amigos, a toda Equestria y a Starlight para que encuentre de nuevo la amistad en su corazón.

Sunset sonrió y se dirigió al interior del castillo.

FIN

 **Bueno amigos, esta historia a concluido, agradezco mucho su apoyo y comentarios. Seguiré escribiendo y les hago una cordial invitación a leer mis otros fanfics llamados:**

 *** La Herejía de Luna**

 *** Enemigos Siniestros**

 **Se cierra una ventana pero se abren muchas más. Me despido de esta historia con la esperanza de que no la olviden pronto. Saludos.**

 ** _Nota: Tenía planeado subir el capítulo desde el martes, pero como saben hubo un terremoto aquí en México y debido a los cortes de electricidad me fue imposible subirlo y también me uní a una brigada de rescate, comprendan la tardanza pero lo hice con una buena intención._**


	22. ¿Parte 2?

¿Parte 2?

Hace poco recibí un mensaje en dónde me piden que escriba la segunda parte de "The End Of Friendship", la verdad suena interesante aunque no me lo había propuesto. ¿Pero me pregunto si les gustaría tener una mejor conclusión a la historia?. Pueden mandarme un mensaje o dejar un comentario, yo lo leeré con mucho gusto y si tienen sugerencias para continuar con este proyecto, son bienvenidas.

Un saludo.

 **Nota: La historia de la Herejía de Luna, me temo que tal vez se cancele ya que está ocupando mucho de mi tiempo, pero esto solo es una idea, aún no está confirmado.**


	23. Segunda Parte

Luz Verde

El primer capítulo de la caída de los Alicornios ya está disponible, espero disfruten lo que espero sea una gran historia.


End file.
